Lazos
by PrincesaRosa28
Summary: La cordura de Sasuke Uchiha se ve amenazada por una serie de notas anónimas sobre una posible traición de su esposa. Estaba seguro de que su mujer lo amaba tanto como él a ella, el problema fue descubrir que no era el único que lo hacia.*SS*/AU
1. Prólogo

Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

.

.

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

.

Se detuvo frente a los grandes portones de la corporación.

El retrovisor le devolvió un reflejo cansado, el viaje resultó más agotador de lo que hubiera esperado. ¿Desde cuándo no se afeitaba la barba? Calculó que no llevaba más de tres días fuera y se había olvidado de algo tan trivial solo porque no había alguien que se lo anduviera recordando y no porque realmente no tenía cabeza para nada últimamente.

Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Kenta mientras cruzaba el complejo circuito de seguridad.

Su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo ignoró tanto como pudo mientras se adentraba al enorme edificio que correspondía a la fachada principal de la empresa , unos oscuros lentes cubriéndole los ojos. Trató de ignorar las frecuentes reverencias de algunos empleados y con secos saludos de cabeza apuró el paso hacía su oficina.

Quiso desconocer la incipiente incomodidad tensándole los músculos cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de roble con su nombre tallado en ella, giró el pomo lentamente y entró.

No le sorprendió la oscuridad del recinto, eran las sietetreinta de la tarde y el ocaso se mostraba a plenitud en el firmamento, lo que sí lo tomó desprevenido fue el ligero temblor de sus dedos al llegar al interruptor de la luz. Chasqueó la lengua hastiado. Se sentía muy estúpido.

Su escritorio estaba en inmaculado orden, escrudiñó cada centímetro de aquel mueble de mármol con una premura casi religiosa, no quiso profundizar en el suspiro involuntario que se le había escapado de los labios al notar que todo estaba normal. Nada fuera de lugar.

\- Sasuke-kun por favor contesta...- La voz sonaba preocupada y él no dudó un segundo que lo estuviera.- Hoy es la barbacoa que organiza Naruto y me ha estado llamando para que confirmemos presencia. -Un ruido de fondo y su voz sonó apurada-Llámame cuando llegues cariño, te quiero...-

Tres mensajes de voz, dos de su mujer, la tercera era una burla. No se oían más que respiraciones.

Empezó a recibir ese tipo de mensajes el primer día de su viaje al país del viento y no iba a darles mayor importancia de la que merecían hasta que en uno de ellos, una voz distorsionada le sugirió revisar su escritorio cuando llegara.

Se hubiese ocupado del maldito bromista hace tiempo si éste no lo llamara desde teléfonos públicos, aunque el detalle de conseguir su número de celular lo mantenía lo suficiente mente inquieto no iba a darle mayor relevancia de la que debería.

Siempre fue consciente de que, al ser un influyente hombre de negocios estaría expuesto a ser blanco de ese tipo de tretas molestas, algún empleado enfadado o socio disconforme, se repetía a sí mismo. Llevaba suficiente tiempo en ese negocio para saber a qué atenerse.

Se acercó al mini bar mientras se aflojaba la corbata, un martini con dos cubos de hielo y la vista de la ciudad siempre lograban abstraerlo un rato.

Konoha era resplandeciente al atardecer, con todas sus luces y, a pesar de vivir en un sitio apartado a las afueras del centro de la ciudad se había acostumbrado al ajetreo nocturno durante su época de soltero.

Miró su reflejo a través de los vidrios del gran ventanal, la sombra oscura bajo sus ojos no le agradaría a su esposa, siempre se ocupaba de preocuparse por todo y en demasía.

Los ojos oscuros que le devolvían la mirada tampoco le gustarían, estaban cargados de una incertidumbre mal disimulada tras una capa de cansancio.

Se tomó un trago, y perforó la imagen de su reflejo tratando de buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera se atrevía a formular en su cabeza.

Los ojos que lo miraban igual de demandantes solo lo cuestionaban, y le gritaban olvidarse de todo aquello que lo atormentaba desde hacía tres días. Tres malditos días en los que su humor había empeorado y la distancia lo había asfixiado.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Tomaría una ducha antes de llegar a su casa.

Tocaron la puerta, se escuchó un adelante de sus labios antes de que ésta se abriera.

-Uchiha-san solo quería avisarle que ya me retiro- La mujer de avanzada edad trajo unos documentos en las manos. Chiyo a pesar de sus años era la asistente más eficiente que había tenido la empresa y había ocupado el mismo cargo desde el periodo de su abuelo en la presidencia, la anciana mujer se mostraba totalmente renuente a jubilarse.

-Sakura-chan ha estado llamando- Dijo mirándolo con desinterés y sacudiéndose polvo imaginario del vestido. -Parece que no ha estado pudiendo comunicarse con usted-

-Aah-

Ignoró la mirada afilada de la mujer por su escueta contestación y devolvió su atención a la calle.

-Me retiro-

A veces olvidaba que Chiyo adoraba a Sakura y viceversa. La anciana mujer estaba por irse cuando volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Por cierto, le llegó este sobre un día después de haberse ido de viaje-

La mirada del pelinegro se oscureció mirando a través el vidrio las manos extendidas de la anciana.

-No tenía remitente así que ya lo hicimos pasar por seguridad. Solo era una nota-

-Déjala sobre el escritorio-

No reconoció el tono ronco de su voz ni las líneas tensas arrugando su frente. Aquél rostro de rasgos imperturbables se había desfigurado por segundos en el reflejo que mostraba la ventana y solo Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello.

La mujer se quedó mirando un punto específico del piso.

-No la haga esperar demasiado, ya es tarde- Y se fue. Sus pasos silencios retumbando en sus oídos mientras se alejaba.

Se quedó largos segundos contemplando las concurridas calles hasta que el vaso que sostenía quedó vacío y decidió devolver la vista al escritorio.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, era un sobre grande, común y corriente. Notó el peso extra de algo dentro de él.

Cuando sacó el pequeño papel y lo desdobló, sus ojos repasando las escuetas líneas con los dientes apretados .

 _Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más_

 _cercanos son, más sangrientos._

 _William Shakespeare_

Su cuerpo se tensó al descubrir dentro del sobre el collar de su esposa, aquel que él le había regalado.


	2. Chapter 1

_Capitulo Uno_

* * *

 _-Sasuke-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Va a llover..._

Miró con el entrecejo fruncido el cielo nublado.

Los resquicios de una tormenta asomándose en el firmamento nocturno cargaban de electricidad el aire que mecía sus cabellos, se ajustó el puño de la camisa frente al ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación, mientras de soslayo seguía los movimientos suaves y casi hipnóticos de las blanquecinas manos de su acompañante mientras ésta se colocaba un abrigo.

Desvió la mirada y se fijó en su reloj de muñeca cuando se hubo puesto el saco.

-Ya estoy lista Sasuke-kun- Se colocó a su lado junto al quicio de la puerta cuando se disponían a bajar las escaleras, con un maquillaje sobrio y natural complementando su bello rostro de rasgos aniñados. A paso apresurado se acercaron al auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ya estaba frente al volante cuando se escuchó el primer trueno.

Pretendió estar atento al camino todo el tiempo, disimulando las esporádicas miradas que le lanzaba a Sakura cuando ésta revisaba su bolso y se tronaba los dedos nerviosa, un silencio poco habitual envolviendo el ambiente de aquel cubículo. Usualmente la pelirrosa se deshacía en cualquier tipo de comentarios por el simple hecho de mantener una conversación y a pesar de su naturaleza callada nunca la dejaba hablando sola, de alguna extraña manera siempre le había resultado más fácil la comunicación con ella que con cualquier otra persona.

Frunció los labios contrariado, su mujer estaba tensa y trataba de ocultarlo sin mucho éxito.

Dobló la esquina con un poco -demasiada- brusquedad, los neumáticos chirriaron y la mujer se llevó las manos al pecho subiendo y bajando con desbocada rapidez, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa, una pregunta silenciosa bailando en sus pupilas. Él continuó impávido con la mirada hacia adelante mientras tensaba la mandíbula imperceptiblemente.

-Llegamos-

Sakura estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado al salón y esa era la segunda vuelta por la misma avenida.

-Oh... -

Respingó sorprendida, casi como una exclamación ahogada cuando se enfocó en el lugar donde estaban y una sonrisa algo tensa tiró de sus labios- Es bueno saber que no llegamos tarde- Trató de ocultar su desazón con un amago de sonrisa que pudo resultar casi cómica para el pelinegro, aunque la situación le estaba produciendo cualquier cosa menos humor en esos momentos.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de las imponentes puertas de roble, con su esposa caminando tomada de su brazo, se exigió destensar los hombros y calmar la fiereza de su mirada. Aunque su posición como alto mando entre la lista de ejecutivos que asistían al evento ameritaba un aspecto intimidante, no quería incomodar más de lo que estaba a su esposa, porque todo ese actuar tan nervioso solo podía deberse a eso, se auto convenció.

Saludaron a un par de conocidos, su esposa con amables sonrisas y el con escuetos asentimientos de cabeza para luego dirigirse a la mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellos, entre la ostentosa decoración del histórico edificio y la suave música de una orquesta sonando de fondo. Cuando se hubieron acomodado y tras unos protocolares saludos con los demás asistentes al evento escucharon lo que sería el discurso del organizador y unos aplausos que él no se molestó en acompañar.

-Es un gusto y un gran honor para nosotros contar con la presencia de tan selectas personalidades del mundo de los negocios-

Desvió su atención de la rubia presentadora parada en la tarima del escenario, cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su mesa, escrutó con indiferencia los alrededores hasta toparse con el rostro siempre apático de Shikamaru Nara paseando ociosamente una copa de licor entre sus dedos, chasqueó la lengua contrariado, verlo allí solo significaba que su dobe amigo también se encontraba en ese lugar y no estaba de humor para soportarlo. Nara era el consejero de confianza del Uzumaki en los asuntos financieros de la empresa que dirigía.

Sintió un tirón en el brazo y volteó el rostro para toparse con la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa

\- El joven quiere saber si vas a pedir algo de tomar, Sasuke-kun-

Desvió la mirada al frente y observó a un escuálido muchacho parado frente a él que solo atinó a asentir nervioso cuando le pidió un vaso de whisky escocés. Mientras observaba los movimientos torpes del muchacho al dirigirse hacia a las demás mesas, Sasuke se preguntó porque se comportaba de esa manera hasta que sintió el suave tacto de unos dedos sobre la arruga que inconsciente mente había formado en su frente, suavizó la expresión y se encontró a Sakura conteniendo una risa a su lado.

\- Asustaste al pobre chico-

Notó que estaba levantada y volvió a arrugar el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas?-

No pudo evitarlo, su voz sonó más demandante de lo que quiso. Sakura sólo amplió la curvatura de su sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-Necesito ir un momento al tocador, no tardo mucho -

La sonrisa tensa que le envió lo dejó inquieto por un buen tiempo mientras seguía con la vista su silueta envuelta en un sentador vestido color crema, notando con bastante hastío más de una mirada indiscreta tras ella mientras se alejaba.

Empezó a tener un latente deseo de no haber venido.

\- Eres un maldito controlador Teme, a este paso la vas a hartar muy rápido, con lo difícil que ya debe ser soportar tu cara de amargado...- Se calló cuando un gruñido nada amigable se dejó escuchar entre el discurso que aún seguía realizándose.

Fulminó con la mirada al escandaloso rubio que, ignorando su hostil recibimiento, se sentó en una de las sillas vacías frente a él engullendo de manera despreocupada unas brochetas.

\- No tienes algo mejor que hacer, idiota-

-Serás teme, hablo en serio. Solo te faltaría tatuar tu nombre en su frente para completar la escenita. ¡Déjala respirar hombre! - El moreno lo observó masticar con demasiado entusiasmo el último pedazo de carne, sintiendo un tentador impulso de apuñalarlo con el palito que sostenía.

-Métete en tus asuntos imbécil- Su voz, tras los dientes apretados de Sasuke alertó al rubio, quién empezó a tomarle verdadera atención a su amigo.

La típica discusión de amigos estaba tornándose más severa de lo que Naruto esperaba, se tomaría sus reservas por primera vez, se dijo, al observar la postura rígida del pelinegro, casi sentía como si a la próxima provocación de su parte Sasuke fuera a saltarle encima y aunque las peleas entre ellos solían ser casi rutinarias, notó a su amigo por demás susceptible en ese momento. Además estaba de más decir que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Naruto estaba por contestarle cuando se acercó el joven mozo con su bandeja en mano, más nervioso que antes si era posible.

-Su whisky señor-

Con dedos temblorosos colocó otra copa en la mesa, justo frente al lugar que ocupaba Sakura hace unos momentos.

-Mi esposa no pidió nada-

El muchacho, algo enclenque se fijó Naruto; tembló como una hoja por el tono afilado del moreno y se hubiera reído a no ser por el brillo peligroso que percibió en los ojos de Sasuke. Algo andaba muy mal con su amigo y ese algo le decía que no tardaría en averiguar qué.

-E-es un re-regalo se-señor-

\- De quién-

-Lo-lo si-iento y-o- no...-

El rubio endureció sus facciones cuando vio a Sasuke cuadrar los hombros con visible tensión, la voz del hombre sonando más brusca y potente.

-Quién fue-

Era una rotunda orden pronunciada con peligrosa lentitud, pero los ojos oscurecidos de furia traicionaban la tranquilidad que el pelinegro se empeñaba en aparentar y perforaban al escuálido castaño, quién aterrado casi suelta la bandeja que sostenía.

\- Eh-eh... Y-o so-olo sé que s-se ap-pelli-da Ak-kasu-na-

A pesar de su voz entrecortada ambos habían reconocido perfectamente aquel apellido, Naruto con sorpresa y Sasuke con tanta rabia contenida que escupió la respuesta en un rugido crispado de furia.

-¡Llévate esa maldita copa de aquí!-

-¡Si-i se-eñor!-

El rubio lo observó largarse despavorido, llevándose consigo la copa que había traído, claramente aquello podía considerarse una provocación, pero aun así Naruto se preguntó por qué su amigo se había tomado tan mal la cosa si él era reconocido exactamente por ser alguien con dominio absoluto de sus emociones, si a él más que nadie le jodía lo imperturbable que podía llegar a ser. El único Akasuna que conocían era Akasuna No Sasori y precisamente por su rivalidad en los negocios, su obvia intención era molestar a Sasuke y definitivamente lo estaba logrando.

Se rasco la nuca, nervioso mientras lo observaba empinarse su vaso de licor con furia. Intentaría apaciguar la situación.

-Mira teme...-

-¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?-

No lo dejo siquiera continuar, con un gruñido se levantó con brusquedad y lo vio perderse rumbo al tocador de mujeres. Soltó un suspiro resignado, ese idiota siempre se tomaba demasiado a pecho todo lo referente a Sakura y el Akasuna había encontrado una de las pocas fibras sensibles de Sasuke en ella.

No entendía la reacción -para su gusto- exagerada del pelinegro, pero solo esperaba que no hiciera alguna estupidez con su pobre hermana que ya tenía suficiente con tolerar su amargado carácter. Que no hubiese dado él por no haberlos presentado y evitar verla flechada por su amigo y lo peor de todo, que éste le correspondiera, pensar en ellos en situaciones de pareja aún le producía bastante incomodidad a pesar de que llevaban más de tres años casados.

Sintió leves toquecitos en el hombro.

-Uzumaki-san, lo llaman para ofrecer algunas palabras al auditorio como principal benefactor de la asociación- La mirada tímida de la ayudante de Tsunade lo despertó de su transe.

-¡Enseguida voy!- Una amigable sonrisa de blancos dientes le transmitió confianza a la muchacha. -Y llámame Naruto ¡dattebayo!-

.

Cuando encontró el baño de mujeres vacío sintió una dolorosa punzada de angustia en el pecho. ¡Maldición estaba enfurecido!, golpeó tan fuerte la puerta con su puño que algunas astillas se incrustaron en su piel ahora sangrante.

Había intentado por todos los medios ignorar los hechos de la noche pasada, las estúpidas notas y el maldito collar, pensando que su esposa lo había perdido o se lo habían robado, porque definitivamente no había pasado por alto que llevaba tiempo sin usarlo, pero su actitud... La conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que le ocultaba algo.

Su nerviosismo, sus silencios y su distracción no hacían más que confirmárselo y tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera estarlo engañando con otro hombre estaba consumiendo toda parte racional de su cerebro.

Siempre fue un hombre solitario, había conocido el sentimiento de pérdida muy joven y desde entonces se había cerrado a todo el mundo pensando que los lazos carecían de valor en un mundo tan cruel como aquel. Se había forjado un nombre y una fortuna con un deseo casi irracional de poder que llegó a cegarlo por un tiempo, pero de repente los Uzumaki volvieron a irrumpir en su vida y desequilibraron la aparente estabilidad en la que se había mantenido.

Ellos se habían convertido en su nueva familia. Naruto como su mejor amigo, un hermano y Sakura que contra todo pronóstico había roto todas sus barreras y entrado en su frío corazón para mantenerse allí y adueñarse de él.

Se negaba rotundamente a creer que ella lo traicionara. Lavó su mano ensangrentada en el lavado y observó su reflejo en el espejo, desconoció al hombre de rostro descompuesto por la ira, de agitada respiración y con un visible rastro de duda en sus ojos.

Debía confiar. ¡Dios!, se trataba de Sakura, la mujer que le había jurado amor eterno, a la que le confiaría su vida con los ojos cerrados. La que jamás le había dado motivo de desconfianza, hasta ahora…

Pensó en la nota de la noche anterior. El collar; la joya familiar que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su madre y la incertidumbre que reflejaban sus gestos tensos cada vez que la miraba. Porque ella lo sabía, él podía mirar tan profundo dentro de ella que cada recoveco de su alma quedaba descubierto ante él con una sola mirada suya.

Sakura era una mujer transparente, su corazón estaba inundado por toda la bondad de la que él carecía. No se podía permitir dudar de ella.

Aun así, se odió por no estar convencido .Porque temía, tenía miedo de la simple posibilidad de una traición como aquella, porque él no era de los que perdonaban y Sakura se había convertido en la única persona con el poder suficiente para destruirlo, tenía su corazón a su merced porque él mismo lo había puesto en sus manos.

-¡Uchiha-san!-

Un grito apenas audible lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Reconoció la mirada perlada empañada en sorpresa de la esposa del dobe a través del gran espejo del tocador. La vio desviar alarmada la vista hacia su mano lastimada.

-¡Su-u mano!-

La encaró arrugando los labios, ofuscado.

-No es nada- Habló con simpleza y con intención de largase pero la mujer ya le estaba envolviendo los nudillos con un pañuelo que sabrá él de donde habrá sacado, se sintió algo incómodo por la cercanía que invadía su tan preciado espacio personal y preguntó cortante tratando de apremiarla.

-Hyuga, ¿Has visto a Sakura?-

La vio satisfecha mirando el resultado de su labor antes de mirarlo algo curiosa por la pregunta.

-Si-i... La acabo de ver hablando por teléfono en la terraza que está cerca de aquí, aunque por sus gestos parecía algo alterada pero..-

La observó morderse los labios, indecisa y en un acto meramente impaciente la taladró con los ojos apremiándola a que continuara.

-Quizás solo tuvo algún… Desacuerdo con el hombre pelirrojo con el que estaba hablando. Parecían estar discutiendo…-

No necesitó escuchar más, salió hecho una furia del baño de damas hacia la dirección que había mencionado la pelinegra, importándole poco manchar la tela del delicado paño que cubría su mano derecha, sus nudillos apretados blancos por la presión.

Oyó las réplicas que seguía diciendo la mujer, quedando delegadas a un murmullo de fondo pero siguió el camino pisando fuerte. ¡Qué diablos pretendía ese tipo con su mujer! Si llegaba a encontrarlo cerca de ella intentando algo siquiera...

-No, por favor no digas eso...-

Era la voz de Sakura, camino más despacio.

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta que las cosas sean así?-

Sus palabras se escuchaban más claras mientras se acercaba a su silueta parada en la mencionada terraza. Su tono sonando afectado.

La escuchó suspirar y mirar el manto negro de la noche que cubría el exterior, más allá de los extensos jardines. No había rastro de nadie junto a ella, pero aun así se mantuvo pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca con una atención devota.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca cuando vio una lágrima silenciosa descender por su pálida mejilla, nada de lo que hubiera enfrentado anteriormente lo habría preparado para lo que escucharía a continuación.

-Te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo y jamás vas a deshacerte de mí. Menma- Una delicada sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Se quedó parado allí durante todo lo que duró la llamada, sintiendo la sangre deslizarse entre sus dedos hasta chocar contra el piso, produciendo un eco casi ensordecedor para sus oídos.

Sakura se apoyó en las barandillas contemplando la belleza de la noche, con una brillo melancólico iluminando sus ojos esmeraldas después de haber cortado la llamada, ajena totalmente al destello iracundo en los ojos de la bestia que había liberado.

.

.

-Ino-

.

.

-Oh rayos...-

Casi deja caer el brawnie que estaba masticando con ganas, quedándose con la boca semi abierta observando un punto fijo con infinito interés.

-Rico...-

Escuchó a su lado con voz melosa, tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca y se relamió los labios aún impregnados con algo de chocolate, de repente se sintió tan ansiosa que pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba a Sai en ese momento.

\- Quién fuera ese pantalón para apretarle el...-

-¡Karin!-

Su tono de advertencia sonó ridículamente chillón, se metió un gran trozo del brawnie que le sobraba a la boca y procedió a abanicarse con las manos en busca de aire. Admitía que mucha de esa reprimenda iba para ella también.

¡Las hormonas le estaban derritiendo el cerebro! Pero ver el perfecto trasero de Kakashi Hatake enfundado en unos pantalones tan... sentadores, y en una pose tan...

¡Dios! debía controlarse.

Lo vio levantarse tras haberse agachado por alguna cosa que se le había caído a su esposa, hubo un desencanto colectivo al verlo parado de nuevo, decidió mirar hacia otro lado o terminaría seriamente acalorada y con un derrame nasal poco saludable en su estado

Su pelirroja acompañante seguía con su insistente mirada clavada en la parte trasera de la anatomía del peliplateado, su rostro en un gesto de absoluta concentración y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras afilaba la mirada, no se le hacía difícil imaginarse lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza a la mujer, carraspeó con fuerza y quiso sonar digna cuando habló.

\- Te importaría limpiarte la baba, es mi cuñado-

-No te mordiste la lengua- Le escuchó decir con voz algo ronca, la vio acomodarse los lentes y carraspear tratando de fingir mayor compostura, la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó se ganó una mirada fulminante de su parte. Se acarició la insipiente barriga con protección en un acto que se estaba volviendo involuntario.

\- Mi estado me produce ciertos calores, además mis hormonas están descontroladas. ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa, remolacha?!-

-Que el hombre está como quiere-

Bueno, ese argumento era tan válido como cualquiera, tampoco iba a discutir eso, así que con una mueca condescendiente le otorgó la razón a su descarado comentario.

Toda la población femenina posiblemente pensaba lo mismo, porque bueno, no estaban ciegas, además su hermana era consciente de ello y parecía llevarlo bien y si ella lo hacía por qué tendría ella alguna objeción. Su cuñado era un muy claro ejemplo de madurito sexy, a sus treinta y pocos años no tenía nada que envidiarle a un modelo de revista unos diez años menor que él.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió rebuscándose en la muy amplia mesa de por algo que picotear y de paso buscar algún camarero que le trajera algo de beber, esa leve distracción le había dejado la boca seca.

-No debería estar tu novio artista aquí recibiendo halagos y un largo discurso de agradecimiento por donar sus pinturitas-La pelirroja tanteaba por un bocadillo, sin decidirse por ninguno en especial, Ino le envió una mirada desdeñosa por el comentario hacia el trabajo de Sai, sus trabajos eran más que pinturitas, quizás ella no fuera una gran conocedora del arte, pero nadie hablaría así de sus obras frente a ella.

Cogió aire para hablar y decirle algunas verdades cuando se interrumpió a sí misma notando por el rabillo del ojo una silueta conocida rondando por uno de los balcones. La pelirroja al sentirse ignorada dirigió la vista hacía donde ella se había quedado absorta mirando.

Escuchó una risa ahogada de parte de Karin y despertó de su ensoñación.

-Estás insaciable hoy rubia-

Otra risa pero más escandalosa estalló esa vez, la ignoró tan bien como pudo mientras se fijaba de nuevo en el hombre que captó su atención.

Ella conocía al pelirrojo aquel, bastante atractivo y con un porte tan sofisticado que resultaba hasta magnético para los ojos, pero era esa mirada suya tan misteriosa la que le producía una sensación extraña.

La primera vez que los presentaron, ya que era uno de los más recientes socios del gran hospital en el que trabajaba; había notado cierto brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos al verla, aunque no profirió ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Para la rubia existían dos tipos de aire de misterio. El bueno, aquel que se les atribuía a los hombres que podían tildarse de interesantes y el malo, ese que le producía un mal sabor de boca y unas inherentes ganas de alejarse. Aquel hombre se acercaba más a lo segundo conforme lo observaba, no le daba buena espina para nada. O en todo caso, solo estaba siendo demasiado exagerada como no paraban de recordarle Sakura y Sai así que optaba por tomarlo solo como un efecto más del cambio hormonal y trataba de olvidarlo.

Lo vio perderse por unos pasillos que conducían a la entrada principal con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, se extrañó bastante al ver a Sakura salir del mismo lugar casi instantes después.

Acaricio su vientre con suavidad y devolviendo su atención a la pila de brownies que sobresalía sobre la mesa, su apetito habiendo mermado totalmente.

-Vaya… vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso?-

Karin también había observado ese peculiar hecho y por supuesto no iba a dejarlo pasar como si nada. No era ningún secreto para nadie que compartiera cierta relación con la familia Uzumaki, la poca -casi inexistente- simpatía que compartían Sakura y Karin, aunque la pelirroja tratara de negarlo rotundamente cada que tenía oportunidad, su obvia atracción por Sasuke Uchiha era el origen principal de todo.

Ino era afín a la familia Uzumaki desde la infancia que compartió con cada de uno de sus miembros y recordaba perfectamente que la relación de la pelirroja y Sakura era la que normalmente tendrían dos primas que compartían agradables tardes jugando a la casita. Las circunstancias de la vida hicieron que conociera a Sakura recién a los diez años, pero a pesar de ello no tardaron en hacerse grandes amigas, un vínculo que perduraba hasta ese día y estaba por encima de todo.

Las cosas cambiaron totalmente entre Sakura y Karin cuando llegaron a la pubertad y las hormonas nublaron toda posibilidad de juicio, la aparición de Sasuke Uchiha significando el comienzo de todo. Karin jamás le perdonaría a Sakura que le haya "arrebatado" al pelinegro.

-No quiero enterarme a que te refieres- Le envió una mirada cargada de reproche- Pero solo para que te enteres, él es un socio del hospital. Posiblemente solo se encontraron de casualidad y empezaron a conversar un rato-

-Pues no creo que a Sasuke le parezca eso de que su esposa le esté dando conferencias privadas a los socios en lugares tan… apartados-

Lo había dicho con la voz inyectada de veneno, dejando entrever el verdadero contexto de sus palabras. Afiló la mirada hacia Karin y justo cuando estaba por soltarle una retahíla de verdades que se había estado callando, por uno de los altavoces la siempre entusiasta voz de Naruto se hizo escuchar con un sonido agudo del micrófono que casi le perfora los tímpanos.

Se llevó una de las manos que sostenía su vientre a las orejas en un intento de taparlas y cuando toda aquella tribulación acabo, su mirada iracunda se dirigió al rubio parado en el escenario que sonreía con una expresión de disculpa asomando en su rostro. Quiso retomar el hilo de la conversación con la pelirroja pero para su enojo, o alivio en todo caso; no encontró rastros de ella a su lado. La muy cobarde había huido y aunque le hubiese gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas que muy posiblemente hubieran alargado esa discusión, internamente agradeció que las cosas se hayan estancado allí, pues su carácter no ayudaba mucho si su intención era no hacerle daño al bebe.

Respiró profundo, aplicando unos de los ejercicios de relajación que había estado practicando y buscó distraer sus pensamientos, todo aquel asunto sobre Sakura era más escabroso de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Su amiga llevaba semanas con un comportamiento por demás raro, que para cualquiera que no conociera a la pelirrosa como ella misma lo hacía, daría paso a pensamientos para nada bien encaminados.

A ella jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza pensar mal de las acciones de Sakura, ella era una mujer intachable en todos los sentidos y por supuesto como su mejor amiga estaba más que dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por ella, pero había cuestiones que tenían que discutir seriamente, y una de ellas era la forma en la que la estaba evitando últimamente. La frente de marquesina creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de sus evasivas pero en cuanto la encontrara le iba a dejar muy claro cuan equivocada estaba.

Motivada por su nueva resolución siguió los rastros de la pelirrosa hasta ubicarla en su lugar en la mesa que le correspondía con Sasuke. Le alegró encontrar dicha mesa vacía, eso le daría oportunidad de hablar en privado con su amiga. Últimamente ella con su embarazo de casi ocho meses y Sakura con sus numerosas ocupaciones no habían tenido ningún momento de tranquilidad para hablar como antaño.

-¿La señora ocupación me concedería una charla?- Se echó de sentón en la silla junto a la de Sakura, olvidándose de muchos de los modales que se afanaba en presumir.

La escuchó soltar una risilla disimulada. Entornó los ojos en su dirección y la fulminó con la mirada. - Se perfectamente lo gorda que estoy. No tienes que restregármelo-

-¡No te he llamado gorda, cerda!-

Abrió la boca con indignación al escucharla, la pelirrosa tapándose la boca con arrepentimiento. - ¡Lo siento, sabes que es la costumbre!-

-Si claro…- Seguía fulminándola con la mirada- Ya verás cuando te toque. No sabes cuánto disfrutare mi venganza, frente de marquesina-

-No estás tan gorda, ¡digo!...- Empezó a negar con las manos esta vez, empezando a sudar frío en el proceso-

Una vena empezaba a hinchársele en la frente a Ino.

-Haznos un favor y no te hundas más a ti misma-

La escucho soltar un suspiro que se le antojo lo suficientemente largo para dejarla sin aire.

-Lo siento. Eh estado algo distraída últimamente-

-Puedo notarlo - Se alisó el vestido y suspiró ella también. No serían ellas mismas si no empezaran una conversación con alguna discusión por más banal que ésta fuera.- ¿Que te tiene tan distraída?-

La escuchó soltar otro suspiro, a ese paso lo de quedarse sin aire no sonaba tan descabellado.

-Asuntos del hospital, ya sabes…-

\- ¿Qué asuntos?-

Por supuesto ella no se conformaría con una respuesta tan escueta. Notó como analizaba la opción de decirle. Apuró su respuesta con otra pregunta.- ¿Pasa algo malo en el hospital?

La vio asentir resignada.

-El cambio de dirección nos está por volver locos a todos-

Le sonrió en comprensión. Seguramente su amiga estaba atiborrada de trabajo ahora que era la nueva directora del hospital, como la sucesora de Tsunade Senju.

-Me imagino amiga. Pero quita esa cara… Deberíamos estar festejando en estos momentos. ¡No todos los días te ascienden a directora del hospital más importante de Konoha, frente! Si no estuviera embaraza los martinis de ese bar al que fuimos en tu despedida de soltera no habrían sobrevivido y yo misma me hubiera encargado de organizar una noche de chicas tan desenfrenada que…-

-¡Ino!-

La interrumpió con una mirada de circunstancia que le dejaba claro que tenía que escuchar toda la historia.

-Las cosas no sucedieron exactamente como esperábamos- Expresó en tono serio y no pudo más fruncir el ceño confundida hacia la peli rosada.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Creí que Tsunade-sama te recomendaría a ti como su sucesora? Es lo que todos esperábamos- La vio torces los labios e Ino arrugo el ceño en respuesta.

-Pero no fue lo que sucedió al final. La junta directiva decidió que el recomendado por Orochimaru era el más indicado para ocupar el puesto de dirección - Los ojos de la rubia se ampliaron con sorpresa mientras asimilaba las palabras de su amiga.

¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que oíste- su voz se escuchaba desganada cuando explicó- Designaron a Kabuto Yakushi en mi lugar. Tsunade-sama quería arrancarles los ojos a todos los que votaron a favor, pero sin el respaldo de los Hyuga perdimos la mayoría que teníamos asegurada hasta ahora. No quiero hacerme una idea de cómo afectará a la larga todo esto al hospital- la mirada de Sakura permaneció fija en punto de la mesa por unos infinitos segundos, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ino no podía creerlo y mientras ella misma trataba de asimilar las recientes noticias esperó con paciencia a que su amiga continuara. Mil preguntas azotando su cabeza pero formulando finalmente, la que más le carcomía los pensamientos.

¿Los Hyuga votaron a favor de Orochimaru?- No podía creerlo.

-No exactamente- La frente de Sakura se arrugó con evidente disgusto una vez salió de su temporal transe - Puedes creer que vendieron sus acciones sin avisarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Tsunade-sama. Y ya sabes que desde siempre ella era la primera interesada en comprarlas en el caso de que alguno de los socios estuviera interesado en venderlas-

\- ¡Ese fue un golpe muy bajo!- Ahora se deba cuenta de la situación y estaba absolutamente indignada. Pero dejó a su amiga continuar, a ese paso ambas estaban en serio camino de levantarse y armar un alboroto en todo el lugar, derrumbando algunas mesas y rompiendo varias sillas sin importarles una mierda la opinión de las importantes personas del lugar. Ninguna de las dos tenía un carácter muy fácil de manejar.

\- En fin, el que las compró estuvo más que de acuerdo en que Kabuto era el más indicado y ya no tengo que contarte el resto-

-Maldita serpiente rastrera…-

Salió de su boca antes siquiera de darse cuenta, aunque en todo caso no era algo de lo que se arrepentía de pronunciar en voz alta. Las noticias recientes la habían dejado perturbada pero no lo suficiente como para no notar las múltiples cosas que resultaban extrañas en todo lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo es posible que los Hyuga hayan vendido? ¡Tenían un porcentaje más que importante de las acciones! ¡¿Por qué harían algo así?! ¡Y venderlas a un desconocido! Porque, por lo que me estás diciendo ni siquiera fue a Orochimaru a quien se las vendieron. ¡Rayos, mi cabeza está por explotar con lo que me estás diciendo!

-No más que la mía cerda y no estás ayudando exactamente en estos momentos- La observó agacharse sobre su mano derecha que para ese momento sostenía su rostro y apoyarse sobre la mesa en una posición menos que elegante mientras se masajeaba la sien con el dedo índice. La vio soltar un suspiro cuando posiblemente notó que sus intentos de detener su incipiente dolor de cabeza estaban fracasando y levantar la vista hacia ella de nuevo con una expresión de disculpa en la cara. De nuevo esas líneas de cansancio surcaban los ojos de su amiga y se preguntó si lo que le estaba contando en esos momentos eran los únicos problemas que la estaban afligiendo.

\- Éstas en reposo y yo diciéndote todo esto. No debí habértelo contado. Lo siento-

\- ¡Y que todo esto me diera en las narices una vez que haya nacido mi bebe! ¡Ni hablar frente, fue lo mejor!- Notó que estaba alzando un poco la voz y atraía atención que no necesitaban. Hablaba bajito cuando agregó- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando tú? Kabuto no era una de tus personas favoritas en la universidad y según recuerdo el sentimiento era mutuo. Y aunque ya llevan tiempo trabajando en el mismo hospital sus áreas estaban tan separadas que dudo mucho que siquiera se hayan topado alguna vez -

\- Pues las cosas no han cambiado demasiado- Una extraña sombra asomó por sus ojos antes de desaparecer tan rápido como apareció. La vio forzar una sonrisa en su dirección tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¡Vamos cerda, olvida todo esto! ¿Quieres? Mejor háblame de mi sobrino, no vamos a aguar esta fiesta hablando de cosas desagradables-

Soltó un suspiro sin ignorar lo que su amiga quería lograr, pero dejándolo pasar por esta vez. Tenía razón y ese no era precisamente el lugar para hablar de eso ahora-

\- Qué te puedo decir, esto del embarazo es una mierda. Los primeros meses fueron horribles entre lo de sentir nauseas a todas horas del día y el cambio hormonal está rostizándome el cerebro- Soltó una risa antes de agregar- Que te lo cuente Sai en todo caso-

La sonrisa que lanzaron consiguió aligerar el ambiente y con una mirada maternal a su vientre agregó.

-Pero es maravilloso ¿Sabes? Tener una vida dentro de ti que se ha convertido en el centro de tu mundo, desde el momento en que te enteraste de su existencia. Es inexplicable-

-Serás una gran madre, cerda- Le sonrió con dulzura con la voz cargada de emoción.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Frente de marquesina… vas a conseguir hacerme llorar y ninguna de las dos queremos…- Se detuvo y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.- Eso…-

Su mirada azulada se topó con una similar, extrañamente conocida.

-Ino… ¿Pasa algo?-

Notó a la pelirrosa observar en la misma dirección en la que ella se había quedado prendada mirando. Volvió a la realidad con una exhalación larga y entrecortada.

-Nada…-

La pelirrosa la miró curiosa y cuando iba a agregar algo con respecto a la actitud de su amiga, una mujer peli azul ocupó su campo de visión, distrayéndola. La mujer de mirada perlada les lanzó un rápido saludo de cortesía mientras caminaba algo presurosa hacia la salida con el paso algo acelerado a pesar de su muy abultado vientre de unos siete meses. Se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Ese rostro… y esa mirada. Ella los había visto en alguna otra parte. Estaba segura.

La sensación que le había dejado era igual de familiar y lo suficientemente desagradable como para no ignorarla. Aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de por qué.

-Hinata-chan se veía algo apurada ¿No crees?-

\- Así pare-

Un ruido ensordecedor y todo perdió sentido a su alrededor. Se sintió lanzada de su silla muy lejos de donde había estado inicialmente y mientras su mente estaba lo suficiente mente aturdida para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus manos en un instinto involuntario aferraron a su vientre aún con toda la mínima protección que éstas podían ofrecerle.

Un dolor intenso la azotó en el momento de tocar el suelo y una punzada en la zona lumbar le presagió malas noticias antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

* * *

Editando…

Como quería comenzar a hacer los capítulos más largos a partir de ahora que estoy retomando la historia, estoy uniendo los capítulos. Los leo en el sigte… bsbs


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto NO es mio.

Advertencias:

Alargo los cap por lo q estoy unidendo los ya publicados

.

* * *

.

-Shikamaru-

.

.

.

El humo salía de sus labios de forma lenta mientras se quedaba viéndolo difumarse en el medio a su alrededor totalmente abstraído. No resistió la tentación de salir a fumarse unos cigarrillos mientras su mujer estaba lo suficientemente ocupada hablando de cosas de mujeres y embarazos con una amiga que se encontró por ahí. El viento nocturno le acariciaba el rostro con dedos fríos y tarde se acordó de su saco que había quedado colgado de su asiento al lado de Temari.

Por supuesto no iba a arriesgarse a volver al salón por un poco de abrigo y tener que tragar las amonestaciones de su esposa, quien sabría lo que había estado haciendo en el segundo en el que se plantara a su lado. Ella reprobaba afanosamente el mal hábito que tenía de fumar, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo la ignoraba y se dedicaba a fumar a escondidas como en ese momento, esa mujer tenía un sexto sentido oculto para descubrirlo. Se dijo que podía con un poco de frio.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos, que irremediablemente siempre se enfocaban en su esposa y sin hacer el menor ruido apagó la punta de su cigarrillo con el zapato y se escabulló entre las sobras del balcón en el permanecía semi oculto, esperando no encontrarse de frente con su mujer.

Distinguió el sonido de unos tacones y la puerta siendo abierta. Una figura de no más de metro sesenta se adentró a la reducida privacidad que ofrecía aquel balcón, siendo secundada por una figura bastante más grande y robusta después. No lograba percibir los rostros de ninguno de ellos pero solo esperaba que no tuviera que presenciar la escapada amorosa de una pareja queriendo experimentar la adrenalina de follar en medio de tanta gente alrededor.

Sus voces quedaban casi completamente amortiguadas por el sonido de las conversaciones provenientes de dentro del salón y un poco de la música que se ocupaba de llenar cada rincón del lugar pareciendo no llegar de ninguna parte en particular.

Aún por lo poco que podía distinguir tenía la sensación de que estaban discutiendo, pues la postura del hombre estaba lo suficientemente tensa para alertar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. aunque la mujer a su lado no parecía reparar en ese detalle. Ninguno de los dos notó su presencia cerca ya que continuaron con su intercambio de palabras sin alterarse por su alrededor. Estuvo tentado a chasquear la lengua hastiado. Esperaba que esa discusión de pareja no durara lo que usualmente duraban las suyas con Temari o terminaría por agarrar una pulmonía mientras esperaba que se fueran.

A medida que las voces, que en un principio pretendían ser discretas; se elevaban, fue escuchando parte de la conversación que mantenían. Deseo internamente no haber apagado su cigarrillo, así podrían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y llevar su discusión marital hacia otro lado.

-Tienes que irte de aquí, ya no es seguro. Escúchame por una maldita vez en tu vida y hazme caso- Observó al hombre tomar el brazo de la mujer y a ella tratando de zafarse. Rodó los ojos. No le gustaría tener que intervenir pero tendría que hacerlo si las cosas seguían complicándose contra de la mujer.

\- Por qué tendría que hacerte caso. Ya me traicionaste cuando nos diste la espalda en la reunión de accionistas ¡¿Del lado de quien estas realmente?!-

\- Del tuyo por supuesto. Nunca deberías dudarlo. No después de todo lo que he hecho por ti-

La mujer pareció calmarse y mucho de su postura y su voz le parecieron familiares. Trató de enfocar la mirada pero el cielo totalmente cubierto por las nubes de lluvia no ayudaba demasiado a su causa. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono irrumpió sobre el silencio que se había formado en aquel balcón, se hubiera sentido descubierto si no supiera que el suyo estaba en el bolsillo del saco que había quedado en el interior del salón. Observó a la mujer levantar el celular que sacó de su bolso hacia su rostro y una parte de su faz quedó expuesta a los vista de Shikamaru.

Sus ojos abrieron sorprendidos cuando reconoció la mirada verdosa de la mujer cuya voz se le hacía tan familiar.

Las palabras del hombre nuevamente rompieron el silencio que se había instalado.

-Contéstale, no lo hagas esperar- Sus palabras eran cortantes, una seca carcajada escapándosele de la garganta- Ojala ese idiota se diera cuanta de todos los sacrificios que estás haciendo por él. Y ojala me dedicaras solo una pequeña parte- Hablaba con los dientes apretados, arrastrando las palabras- Una maldita insignificante parte de toda esa devoción que le profesas a ese imbécil. Esa pequeña parte sería suficiente para mí-

La mujer se alejó unos pasos y ya no pudo escuchar su contestación. Había metido el teléfono de nuevo en su bolso.

Tienes veinte minutos muñeca- Hizo ademán de querer tocarle el rostro pero la mujer se apartó. Bajó los brazos a sus costados y se quedó observándola mientras ella le daba la espalda, repiqueteando los dedos sobre su bolso en un gesto puramente impaciente. Finalmente el hombre se marchó segundos después.

Shikamaru era un hombre naturalmente escéptico, no solía fiarse fácilmente de las personas y el reducido círculo al que podía considerar de confianza era muy apreciado por él. Jamás se hubiese esperado lo que acababa de presenciar, que si bien no era una situación lo suficientemente comprometedora para sacar conclusiones, tampoco tenía implicaciones muy alentadoras a favor de la mujer. Todo ese aire de misterio que los envolvía no le presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando los pasos del hombre se escucharon lejanos, la mujer sacó rápidamente su teléfono del bolso y con un voz de urgencia contestó la llamada que hasta ese momento no se había cortado.

-¿¡Menma!?-

Si creía que las sorpresas habían acabado el pelinegro estaba muy equivocado. Notó que posiblemente a la mujer se le dificultaba escuchar la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea, pues tras presionar algo en la pantalla de su celular, la voz de su interlocutor resonó fuerte por sobre el ruido de fondo. Claramente había activado el altavoz.

-Sakura...-

-¡Dios! Eres tú. ¡Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por tí! Llevas más de una semana desaparecido. ¡Una semana Menma! Y ni siquiera te has contactado con nadie-

Sus palabras salieron atropelladas en un discurso que decía mucho de lo mismo con lo alterada que sonaba.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres? Me estas reventado los oídos con tus gritos. Estoy bien... o lo estoy por ahora-

-¡Que se supone que significa eso! ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti ahora mismo y tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente de ...-

-Necesito dinero-

La cortó. La persona del otro lado hablaba con una indiferencia desesperante para lo que estaba pidiendo. Pareciendo más a una exigencia que un pedido.

Sakura. De la que ya no le quedaban dudas de su identidad, se quedó callada por lo que le parecieron varios minutos antes de soltar una larga exhalación. Su voz sonaba triste para ese entonces.

-En que estas metido esta vez...-

-Nada de lo que no pueda salir-

Sakura arrugó el ceño y contempló la inmensidad de la noche antes de contestar abatida.

-¿Cuánto esta vez?-

-Veinte mil...-

-¡Veinte mil dólares! ¡Te volviste loco! Donde pretendes que consiga ese monto ahora mismo

-Oh vamos saku... Sácaselo a tu marido, él tiene mucho dinero y no echara en falta esa pequeña cantidad...-

La observó empezar a caminar de un lado al otro, una mano puesta sobre la frente aparentemente abatida.

Un largo silencio los envolvió de nuevo. Muchas preguntas se amontonaron en la cabeza del pelinegro en ese tiempo, pero la principal de todas se centraba en cual podría llegar a ser la identidad del hombre con el que la pelirrosa hablaba y porque siquiera contemplaba la idea de darle esa cantidad de dinero. No parecía la primera vez que se la pedía, ni la primera en la que ella se lo daba. Se preguntó si sería un timador o un embaucador y si Sasuke sabía de él.

-Te llamaré dentro una hora. Veré que hago para conseguirlo en ese tiempo y Menma... Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente...-Empezaba a jugar con el anillo de su dedo anular mientras hablaba. Le hecho una mirada larga antes de continuar- Tienes un...-

-De nuevo con eso... De verdad estas muy ansiosa por deshacerte de mi ¡¿verdad?!

\- No, por favor no digas eso...-

-Seguro piensas que no lo he notado, pero ya ni siquiera pasas a verme cuando vas a Konoha-

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta que las cosas sean así?-

Una carcajada seca del otro lado la hizo bajar los hombros, pareciendo derrotada.

-No haces mucho para cambiarlas. Como sea... Esto es lo último que me rebajare a pedirte luego puedes olvidarte de que existo y...-

-Te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo y jamás vas a deshacerte de mí. Menma- Una sonrisa cansada pero sincera se abrió paso entre sus labios.

Afonía

-Te hablare más tarde cuando tenga algo seguro, solo dame tiempo... Adiós cariño...-

Cuando corto la llamada se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó largo rato simplemente observando la nada. El también haciendo lo mismo. Su cabeza maquinaba mil y una hipótesis y cada una de ellas le parecía más descabellada que la anterior.

Le perturbaba que idea de una Sakura adúltera no le estuviera pareciendo tan absurda como quisiera. Esa llamada le decía mucho del lado desconocido que ocultaba uno de sus amigos cercanos y le hacía

preguntarse qué tanto más había por descubrir. Por supuesto ese asunto no le concernía y que se haya encontrado a sí mismo como espectador accidental de una situación que no se esperaba, no hacía más que recordarle que no debería siquiera estar especulando sobre el asunto.

No se dio cuenta de cuando la pelirrosa se había marchado, tan inmerso en ese repentino descubrimiento como lo estaba. No se imaginó que el matrimonio de Sakura con Sasuke estuviera en esas circunstancias. Aunque no eran de las parejas más afectuosas en público, siempre había asumido que ante el eterno enamoramiento de la pelirrosa hacia el moreno, este había sucumbido y las cosas habían terminado finalmente bien para los dos una vez casados. A pesar de la falta de expresividad de Sasuke siempre pudo notar cierta predilección hacia la que ahora era su esposa. Aún en las épocas más oscuras de su vida. Quizás se había equivocado.

Prendió otro cigarrillo que encontró en el bolsillo y le dio una honda calada antes de soltar el humo lentamente.

Aunque no era como si el asunto de la existencia o no de infidelidades debería importarle realmente. Solo sabía que no quería estar en los zapatos de Sasuke.

Para cuando se dignó a aparecer por la mesa junto a su esposa y se ubicó en su asiento, esta olisqueó audiblemente el aire a su alrededor antes de mandarle una mirada asesina.

-Sabes que el simple hecho de apestar a nicotina puede hacerle daño al bebe ¿verdad?- Seguía fulminándolo con la mirada.

Le lanzó una mirada aburrida pero se contuvo de contestar algo al respecto. Ya sabía el que nada de lo que dijera serviría de algo y no era precisamente del tipo de hombres que les gustaba luchar por las causas perdidas.

Viró su atención hacia la mesa de Sasuke encontrándola ocupada solo por Sakura y una muy embarazada Ino. Supuso que se había quedado más tiempo del esperado en la terraza después de la pequeña intromisión de la pelirrosa y aquel extraño hombre, la mujer sonriente parecía totalmente diferente a la que hablaba abatida por teléfono hace unos momentos.

El discurso de Naruto sonando de fondo le hizo apartar la mirada hacia el escenario. Estaban ubicados cerca de la puerta de entrada por lo que no tenía una buena visión del aspecto de Naruto en ese momento. Solo esperaba que su rostro no demostrara el nerviosismo que solía tener al leer uno de los discursos improvisados que se encargaba de hacerle en algunos casos, como aquel. El rubio no era muy adepto de las palabras complicadas que eran muy frecuentes en muchas de sus frases al escribir.

Notó a su mujer buscar algo en su bolso. El rictus disconforme de sus labios acentuándose cuando le devolvió la mirada.

-Creo que deje mi celular en el auto-

Se quedó mirándola, tenía miedo de decir algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sabía de antemano que lo que saliera de su boca estaría mal. La rubia chasqueó los dientes molesta al levantarse, sin abandonar la mirada asesina que había posado sobre él.

-Iré a traerlo yo. No tienes que molestarte en ofrecerte a traerlo-

-Si quieres puedo...-

-Ya dije que iré yo-

Los dientes apretados le dificultaron hablar, pero vaya que entendió las palabras que le había dirigido. Se mantuvo sensatamente callado y la observó largarse molesta hacia las afueras del lugar sin molestarse en cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Algunos hombres, que posiblemente ya había pasado por una situación similar con sus esposas, los miraron con compasión, en un apoyo mudo.

-¡Oye! Ten más cuidado imbécil. No vez que estoy embarazada-

Volteó su atención hacia donde logró reconocer la voz de Temari antes de levantarse e ir a su encuentro. Su ceño se frunció preocupado mientras más se acercaba hacia donde estaba. No había salido todavía hacia la calle pero aparentemente tuvo un altercado antes de salir por las puertas que conducen hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Estas bien?-

La encontró más molesta, si es que se podía pero sin ningún signo de agresión en el cuerpo.

-Si... Un imbécil con complejo de travesti casi me tira al suelo cuando salió hacia la calle. ¡Ese maldito desconsiderado! Si lo vuelvo a ver le patearé los cojones tan duro que…-

Miró a los alrededores buscando al hombre que describía su mujer para encontrarse con la pacífica nada –Tranquila, vamos por tu celular y volvamos adentro. Este lugar no es muy seguro para ti- Cuando se encontraron junto a la puerta del auto y Temari desbloqueo las alarmas del auto para buscar el dichoso teléfono, una sonora explosión movió la tierra bajo sus pies y retumbó lo suficiente para activar todas las alarmas de los a su alrededor. Se apresuró a llegar junto a su mujer y en un acto puramente instintivo la abrazó mientras toda la confusión y desastre se desarrollaba. El humo proveniente del interior de estancia que acababan de abandonar los llenó por completo dejando su mente en un estado de sorpresiva impavidez.

No fue capaz de pensar en nada coherente por unos minutos mientras se aferraba a Temari con una fuerza mayor de la debería en el estado en el que ella se encontraba. La serie de explosiones terminó dejando un el aire cargado de polvo y humo, el sonido de las alarmas de los autos en un coro perturbador mientras se recomponía.

Cuando fue capaz de procesar lo que había ocurrido un nudo se formó en su garganta y se aferró con aun más fuerza a su mujer. La realidad lo golpeó de golpe y tan fuerte que sus piernas estuvieron a punto de perder la capacidad de sostenerlo. El, Shikamaru Nara, al que solían llamar genio no tenía idea de que hacer a continuación.

Sasuke-

.

.

Sentía un doloroso nudo en el pecho. El salón, las risas, el ruido empezaron a aturdirlo. Controló sus nervios lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar a la salida del salón del hotel. La suave llovizna nocturna lo recibió con una sobrecogedora frialdad que alivió un poco del calor que casi lo hizo estallar en aquel lugar. Se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto casi de incredulidad y muchas imágenes empezaron a cobrar vida en su cabeza, entremezcladas en una sincronía dolorosamente cronológica.

Las notas, el maldito collar, las llamadas y ahora aquello. Todas sus barreras habían caído con eso último. Un golpe tan certero que lo había dejado completamente desarmado, pasmado, sin idea alguna de que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Sentía la furia recorrer cada tramo de su cuerpo en una oleada tan intensa que sus manos hechas puño temblaban descontroladamente a sus costados. La herida que la esposa de Naruto había tratado de vendar precariamente volviendo a gotear sangre. La rabia y la incredulidad pujando entremezcladas en una nube que estaba nublando cada rincón de su juicio.

Todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que él mismo la había oído decir. Y aun así le estaba costando demasiado reconocerlo como la realidad. La más cruel y retorcida de las realidades.

En su mente retumbaban las mismas palabras, una y otra vez como una sinfonía dolorosa sin fin, una cacofonía tortuosa que se llevaba parte de su alma en el proceso. Y había hecho lo más racional que su mente había logrado sonsacar ante toda la bruma de pensamientos que lo habían asaltado, alejarse.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha no había tenido el valor de enfrentarla. No tuvo el valor de enfrentar su peor temor, aquel que estaba tomando forma ante sus ojos y lo tenía a punto de explotar de rabia, pero sobre todo de dolor.

¿Acaso Sakura lo engañaba? Podría ser posible que ella...

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y su mandíbula tembló. Ni siquiera se atrevía a completar la idea en su cabeza.

Unas malditas notas y todo había comenzado. Unas puñeteras notas y toda su vida empezaban a desmoronarse. Se pasó la mano libre por el rostro y buscó tranquilizarse, no debía perder la calma. No podía perder la calma.

No había enfrentado a Sakura porque no había querido asustarla, su carácter no lo hubiese ayudado a llevar las cosas de la mejor forma, porque todo eso se trataba de un mal entendido se repetía, una maldita confusión, se decía. Y mientras más trataba de auto convencerse, la voz de Sakura repetía las mismas palabras que taladraban su cabeza cada vez con más insistencia.

Te amo...

Y ni siquiera eran las malditas palabras en sí lo que lo mortificaban, sino la manera tan sincera en la que las había pronunciado. El brillo de sus ojos se quedaría impreso en su mente como una imagen que acompañaría sus peores pesadillas, porque era el mismo brillo que observaba en sus fanales cuando le decía lo mismo a él.

Esa idea lo asqueaba, la de una Sakura con alguien que no fuera él, la de una Sakura que le fuera infiel, la de una Sakura que jugara con lo más importante para él, la confianza. A quién sea que ella amara y con el que hablara por teléfono, él lo descubriría. Pero por ahora no perdería la calma, no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. Si la vida le había enseñado algo a Uchiha Sasuke, era a pensar con la cabeza fría aun en las peores situaciones, y vaya que él sabía de malos momentos, pensó con ironía.

Una briza especialmente fresca chocó contra su rostro y amortiguó la fiereza de sus pensamientos con un golpe de realidad. Apretó los parpados y se dejó envolver por la intensa llovizna que estaba resultando retorcidamente eficaz en apaciguar su mente, remontándolo a escenas de su pasado que por primera vez no se negaba a rememorar.

Traición...

Cuanto odiaba esa palabra. Esa simple palabra que lo volvía vulnerable, lo convertía en la victima, lo volvía un ser débil.

Implicaba destruir la confianza que había depositado en alguien importante para él, en la persona más importante que tenía.

Lo convertía en el hombre lleno de amargura que esperó jamás volver a ser, lo devolvía a la oscuridad de la que había salido. Aquella oscuridad llena de soledad y amargura. Una simple palabra que lo cambiaba todo.

Miró su alianza de matrimonio y un brillo peligroso ilumino sus ojos. Aunque su orgullo clamara por venganza, y su pecho sangrara por dentro, por más herido que se sintiera no sucumbiría a la furia. Una parte de sí mismo-la racional, que se empeñaba en defender a su esposa- le repetía que a pesar de lo que hubiera escuchado, aún existían muchas explicaciones posibles para todo aquello y él se encargaría de encontrarlas. Las encontraría, y si sus sospechas eran bien fundamentadas, los haría pagar con todo el rencor que empezaba a cimentarse de nuevo dentro de él.

Le haría pagar a él, aquel maldito que le arrebató a la única persona preciada para él. Y la haría pagar a ella, la mujer que había jugado de tal manera con él y pisoteaba los sentimientos que tan renuentemente le había entregado. Logrando pasar por alto todas las barreras y reservas que había construido sobre sí mismo a su alrededor.

Y a pesar de todo, su alma clamaba por encontrarla libre de culpa porque sabía que si eso llegaba a pasar significaría que ya no habría ninguna salvación para él y caería en mismo foso del que lo había sacado, solo que esta vez terminaría por tocar fondo.

Abrió los ojos centrándose en el cielo cubierto de nubes tormentosas y dejó que las diminutas gotas

arrastrados por el viento le devolvieran un poco de la calma que tan desesperadamente buscaba encontrar. La opresión de su pecho jamás dejando de atormentarlo, pero sus ojos encendidos de una furia enardecida que debía lograr apaciguar antes de volver al interior y enfrentarse a las cosas tal cual estaban.

Llegaría a la verdad tras todo. Esa era su prioridad por el momento y lo primero que debía hacer era enfrentarse a la mujer que lo tenía en aquel estado de desolación. Y aunque se sintiera más perdido que otras tantas veces de su pasado, se enfrentaría a cual fuera la razón de todo. A pesar del miedo atroz que se ocultaría tras su búsqueda y la continua esperanza, que posiblemente no lograría mitigar dentro suyo, de encontrarla tan inocente de todo como su subconsciente se empeñaba en representarla.

Cuando sintió la furia que crispaba su cabeza amainar con el paso de los incontables minutos que estuvo allí parado mirando hacia la nada, se dirigió a paso calmo hacia la entrada del hotel. La máscara imperturbable que siempre lo acompañaba fija sobre su rostro, como debía ser.

El portero se sorprendió de lo mojado que se encontraba su aspecto pero no emitió ningún comentario al respecto, le ofreció secarse por lo menos el rostro antes de volver al interior y lo condujo hacia la zona de los baños para caballeros con una toalla en mano. Notó que no había mayor humedad en su traje en general después de ese pequeño interludio en la acera y tras secarse el rostro y un poco del cabello ya estaba lo suficientemente presentable para volver al salón principal.

Se concentró en buscar la figura de su mujer entre la multitud que en esos momentos ocupaba el lugar.

La encontró en el mismo lugar que antes ocupaba al lado suyo en la mesa designada para ellos, conversando animadamente con Naruto y soltando una que otra risa. Cada paso que lo acercaba a ella era más pesado que el anterior, como un depredador al asecho, no perdió de vista ninguna de sus movimientos.

La tensión de sus hombros que evitaba que se moviera con soltura, la mirada esquiva de sus ojos que no observaban ningún punto por más de unos segundos y el labial parcialmente retirado por la constante mordedura a la sometía su labio inferior.

Sakura siempre sería un libro abierto para él y se negaba a creer que todo lo que le había atraído de ella desde un principio, solo haya resultado ser una mentira. Pero los signos de evidente nerviosismo que podía notar en su comportamiento, no hacían más que alterar sus ya de por sí crispados nervios.

Debía creer, quería creer pero...

-Tardaste mucho-Soltó sonando aparentemente indiferente.

La notó alterada cuando volteó a verlo sorprendida, dedicándole una sonrisa tensa antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Había mucha gente en el baño-Soltó una risita que intentaba acabar con la tensión-Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo-

Sí, siempre supo cómo eran las mujeres hasta que ella había aparecido y derrumbado todas las creencias que se había elaborado firmemente sobre ellas. Quizás nunca debió haber dejado que esas ideas desaparecieran de su cabeza. La mirada profunda que le estaba dedicando empezaba a oscurecer aún más sus ojos.

\- ¿Ya calmaste ese humorcito teme? Deja de decir tonterías y siéntate, están a punto de llamarme para hablar-Ignoró la mirada cargada de reproche de parte del rubio y se sentó al lado de su esposa. Metió su mano lastimada en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón con la intención de que Sakura no lo notara. Sintió sus manos tomar las suyas y recostar su cabeza en su hombro. La calidez que lo envolvía cada vez que la tenía cerca suyo de esa manera, enturbiada por las dudas que se habían instalado en su cabeza.

Acercó sus labios a la cabeza rosada y susurró las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde que todo el incidente con Akasuna había acaecido.

-¿Que te tiene tan tensa, Sa-ku-ra? –

Paladeo su nombre, saboreando cada silaba como lo hacía en sus tiempos de novios. La sintió apretar el agarre en su mano y un silencio pesado se instaló entre ellos después de eso.

Fijó la vista en la tarima frente a ellos y escuchó otro de los tantos discursos de esa noche, el prolongado silencio torturando su cordura.

La escuchó suspirar luego de lo que le parecieron horas y acariciar la mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

-Asuntos del hospital cariño, no te preocupes-

Unos aplausos se abrieron paso por sobre todo el sonido de alrededor y el rubio escandaloso se levantó con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro para dirigirse al escenario improvisado. Los ojos del moreno siendo atraídos por el hombre que levantaba una copa, brindando en su dirección con una mirada viperina rebosante de veneno. Ese tipo siempre aparecería en los peores momentos de su vida como una constante que nunca auguraba nada bueno para él.

Regresó su atención a la cabeza rubia de Naruto en el centro del escenario iniciando su saludo con su característico Dattebayo.

-Deben ser graves para tenerte tan nerviosa últimamente –

Su voz salió casual, como si nada en el mundo pudiera producirle un mínimo de perturbación. La mujer carraspeó un poco antes de hablar de nuevo.

-No quiero agobiarte con ellos. Tú seguramente ya tienes suficientes con los de la oficina. Además siempre son temporales y cuando crees que termina uno ya comienza otro- La oyó soltar un suspiró exasperado- Ya sabes… Pero eso hace de nuestro trabajo interesante ¿no crees?-

Levantó el rostro hacia su dirección y le sonrió con una de las sonrisas más dulces de su repertorio. Ese gesto más que conmoverlo mandó una descarga de ira hacia su cuerpo. Su espalda se tensó como una piedra mientras un destello de toda la furia que sentía se filtraba hacia sus ojos, ennegreciendo su mirada.

Era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a la persona al otro lado del teléfono solo unos momentos atrás.

Solo duró un segundo, lo que le tomó recuperar la compostura. Un microsegundo que fue suficiente para que ella tomara conciencia de su reacción. La observó ampliar los ojos sorprendida y una tanto atemorizada al mirarlo. Jamás desde que se casaron creyó volver a provocarle una reacción como el miedo, pero tampoco creyó que alguna vez siquiera iba a tener que experimentar una situación como aquella junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?-

De pronto sintió que su contacto le quemaba. Que necesitaba tenerla muy lejos de él o terminaría por perder el control sobre sí mismo, un hecho que jamás había sucedido antes. Tenerla frente suyo mirándolo con aquellos ojos que irradiaban toda la inocencia y candidez del mundo, impolutos, incapaces de cometer el mal a nadie, lo hicieron sentir de pronto una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No podía seguir mirándola a los ojos sin sentirse profundamente traicionado.

Se soltó algo brusco de su abrazo y se levantó dispuesto a ir a cualquier parte con tal de mantenerse alejado de su esposa.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

La pelirrosa lo miró interrogante por su repentino arranque, más confundida y preocupada que nunca.

Con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados dijo lo primero que se cruzó por la cabeza.

-Iré por un trago-

Se alejó en cuanto terminó de recitar aquellas palabras, absolutamente consiente del desconcierto que le había provocado a Sakura por su reacción. Por primera vez, después de muchos años sintió la fuerte necesidad de fumar. Un hábito que había dejado de lado desde que formalizó su relación con Sakura hace más de cinco años atrás.

No sabía que podía esperar de ahora en más de la única persona en el mundo que hasta hace poco gozaba de su más absoluta confianza. No sabía que esperar de sus sonrisas o de sus miradas. Estaba completamente en blanco con respecto a ella. Le sería tan fácil a esa mujer manipularlo como hasta ahora… Seguir actuando como la mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente como hasta ese momento. Fingiendo todo el tiempo.

La tensión de su cuerpo era casi palpable. Tenía el ceño tan profundamente fruncido, que las personas con las se cruzó en su recorrido hacia el bar se apartaron asustadas de su camino. No le importó romper la imagen imperturbable que lo caracterizaba, en ese momento solo lo asaltaba la afanosa necesidad de golpear a alguien hasta reventarse los nudillos.

Por su bienestar mental alejó la peor de las posibilidades que involucraba a una Sakura totalmente desconocida y opuesta a la que él conocía. Que fingía y engañaba a cualquiera para lograr sus propósitos.

No… no podía ser. Aunque era una de las opciones no toleraba siquiera barajarla.

Cuando llegó a la barra y prácticamente rugió por la bebida más fuerte que tenía, el bar ténder prácticamente hizo hasta lo imposible para que sus manos no le temblaran cuando le sirvió su orden. Huyó evidentemente nervioso de su lado después.

-¿Le gustó el trago que le envié a Sakura? Margarita… es su favorita-

La voz proveniente de su costado lo hizo apretar los dientes en un rictus tan severo que su mandíbula tembló. Apretaba su vaso de licor tan fuerte que sus articulaciones se habían puesto blancas de la presión.

No le dirigió ni una sola mirada pero aun sin observarlo de frente sabía el gesto de satisfacción que se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel maldito sujeto. Sasori Akasuna se había metido en terreno peligroso y no parecía importarle demasiado.

-Quizás tú no lo sepas pero esa fue la primera bebida alcohólica que probó, por eso es su favorita. Le encanta disfrutar de cada sorbo como si estuviera degustando el mejor de los vinos-

El pelirrojo se apoyó en la barra recargándose con los antebrazos, totalmente despreocupado y pidiendo un coñac para acompañar al pelinegro.

-No suele tomar mucho, sabe que se emborracha con demasiada facilidad y no le gusta la sensación de perder el control sobre sí misma. Además porque sabe que se pone sentimental cuando el alcohol se le sube a la cabeza y termina diciendo o haciendo cosas que estando sobria no haría- Soltó una risa como recordando una memoria especialmente graciosa.

El flequillo que le caía sobre la frente le ocultaba los ojos, pero si no lo hiciera el pelirrojo podría ser consciente de la mirada inyectada de sangre del pelinegro.

-Es tan adorable… Me encanta cuando está especialmente vulnerable en ese estado, es muy... Excitante-

Se oyó el ruido de un vaso fragmentándose en miles de pedazos y el cuerpo de Sasori impactar contra el frio mármol de la barra. El rostro desfiguraba de la ira de Sasuke sobre el del pelirrojo, tomándolo del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra, que resultó aún más lastimada por los trozos de cristal del vaso, apretaba el puño amenazante a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Maldito bastardo…- siseó entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras como si le costara pronunciarlas. Su autocontrol totalmente perdido entre la espesa bruma de rabia que lo dominaba, su mente clamaba únicamente por la sangre de aquel sujeto- Que rayos tienes con mi esposa-

Sasori parecía totalmente ajeno a la peligrosidad de la situación en la se encontraba y si consciente parecía no importarle demasiado.

-Ella debería responderte esa pregunta-

La sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro fue inmediatamente asaltada por la intempestiva fuerza del puño de Sasuke.

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco golpes directos a su rostro. Su cabeza revotaba con violencia sobre la barra con cada embiste.

La gente alrededor se alejó alarmada. Algunas mujeres gritando atemorizadas. El bar ténder

totalmente pálido empezó a pedir a gritos por los de seguridad, preocupado por el desafortunado pelirrojo.

Éste no había borrado la sonrisa, ahora manchada de sangre de su rostro. Tenía impreso un brillo de maniática satisfacción en los ojos aún a pesar del deplorable estado en el que encontraba, los dientes teñidos del carmín de la sangre representando la escena de su macabra diversión.

Cuando Sasuke preparaba su puño para asestarle otro golpe a aquel bastardo, el fuerte ruido de una explosión lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos, un temblor bajo sus pies haciéndole perder el equilibrio y su agarre sobre el pelirrojo.

La cristalería del bar empezó a reventar y los muebles a caer en distintas direcciones. Pedazos de pared se precipitaron sobre las personas que en su desesperación empezaron a gritar y a correr sin sentido alguno. La explosión no se había originado allí, notó el pelinegro pero las ondas expansivas los habían alcanzado de igual manera. El área del bar estaba en la parte más alejada del salón principal, prácticamente al fondo, en un espacio aislado.

El caos reinó por lo que le pareció una eternidad. La repentina sacudida los había tomado a todos por sorpresa. Se preguntó si podría tratarse de un terremoto o algo similar, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente en toda su altura, había sido lanzado unos metros de donde estaba durante todo aquello. Miró a su alrededor mientras una densa nube de humo empezaba a cubrir todo a su alrededor y las personas empezaron a buscar la manera más rápida de salir del lugar.

Un único pensamiento ocupó su cabeza en el instante en el que recuperó la lucidez y el dominio sobre sí mismo. El rostro de Sakura se materializó ante sus ojos y una languidez producto del miedo lo dejó estático por varios segundos. Con el corazón en puño corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas en la dirección contraria a la que todos iban, sintiendo instalarse una carga pesada en su pecho.

Mientras más se acercaba al epicentro de la explosión, más espesa se volvía la nube de humo y polvo. Aprovechó como pudo el poco oxigeno que lograba captar al tener el brazo puesto sobre la nariz y recorrió como pudo todo el camino hacia la mesa que anteriormente habían ocupado Sakura y él.

Su rostro perdió todo color cuando el polvo se fue disipando y logró reconocer lo que en su momento había sido el elegante salón de eventos del hotel más prestigioso del país de fuego. Un silencio aplastante envolvía cada recoveco reducido a escombros, partes del techo sobre algunas mesas y restos de pared sobre otras. El enorme candelabro del centro había aterrizado en el piso dejando todo en penumbras y las chispas de algunos cables sueltos saltaban ofreciendo una esporádica luminosidad.

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta mientras seguía avanzando. No podía pensar en nada más que en encontrarla, debía encontrarla. Tenía su nombre atorado en la garganta, no se atrevió a observar a las demás personas que se encontraban tiradas a su alrededor, bajo los escombros o simplemente inconscientes o muertas.

Un miedo atroz muy diferente al que sintió solo unos momentos atrás lo abrumó con su intensidad. Aún por sobre todas las dudas y especulaciones que se cernían sobre ella, no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la idea de saberla lastimada o herida de alguna manera. No podía más que aferrarse a la idea de encontrarla con bien para mantenerse anclado en la realidad. Alguna vez había oído que los Uchiha podían a llegar a amar de una forma tan intensa, que perder a un ser amado los podía llegar a enloquecer. Mientras buscaba cada vez más desesperado un atisbo de sus cabellos rosados a su alrededor pensó que quizás aquella ridícula leyenda no era tan descabellada.

.

* * *

. .

Buenoo hasta aquí.

Ufff creo q ya esta lo suficientemente largo. De aquí en mas los caps van a tener mas o menos esta extensión, me lo han estado pidiendo y es algo q yo tbn he querido hacr para darle mejor continuidad por q como q 3000 palabras es algo poco para un solo cap.

Hasta aquí vamos por eñ cap 2 recien . jeje soy bastant cambiant con esto de la numeración d los caps pero creo q este es el definitivo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y disculpen las molestias!

Editado 3 /03/17


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

Alfiiin lo traigo

*recuerdos*

-dialogo-

Capitulo tres

* * *

-Sasuke-

Cada segundo que pasaba contaba en su contra. La nube de polvo se había disipado parcialmente dejándolo frente a un panorama de penumbras y caos. Escuchaba jadeos y exclamaciones de dolor a su alrededor y solo se concentró en ubicar la que en su momento fue la esquina derecha del fondo del salón, donde su mesa estuvo ubicada antes que todo aquello ocurriera. El calor de la furia habiéndose disipado por completo frente a la incertidumbre y la sorpresa

Saltó escombros, pedazos de madera e ignoró algunas exclamaciones de ayuda al pasar. Cuando llegó al área que anteriormente ocupaban Sakura y él, un grito lastimero desgarro su garganta. La llamó tantas veces como le dieron oportunidad sus cuerdas vocales antes de inclinarse sobre los cimientos y remover los escombros por sí mismo con las manos, en un intento desesperado por hallarla bajo éstos. La gruesa pared junto a la que habían estado colocados anteriormente se había desmoronado precisamente sobre aquel sitio y el riesgo de un nuevo derrumbe tensaba aún más el aire alrededor.

Escuchaba la ayuda llegar en algún punto fuera del lugar. Las sirenas de las ambulancias y policías entonando una sinfonía tenebrosa que lo transportaba al peor de sus recuerdos, imágenes de eventos pasados con una fidelidad demoledora a esa misma situación que lo empujaban al borde del pánico.

Volvió a rugir su nombre, si estaba allí y se encontraba consiente por lo menos podría darle una pista de donde se hallaba para sacarla con mayor rapidez. Escuchó una serie de respiraciones ahogadas y una tos convulsa muy cerca de donde estaba. Un chispazo de esperanza alivió sus acelerados latidos y buscó acercarse a la fuente de aquellos sonidos, que aún sobre la espesa calma, se oían difusas.

El llanto de una mujer lo dejó shockeado por un momento. Sus lastimeros sollozos se impusieron por sobre el sonido de su respiración agitada, buscó recomponerse de la impresión tan pronto se dio cuenta de su estado de lividez.

Se acercó rápidamente a la fuente del sonido para encontrar un cuerpo encogido en una esquina, hipando y retorciéndose en la cavidad fortuita que constituían un pedazo de mármol, que en su momento pudo haber sido un esquinero y actuaba como pilar deteniendo los trozos de pared y techo que se habían desprendido durante el derrumbe producido por la explosión.

-¡Mi bebe! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Mi bebe!-

La mujer hecha ovillo sobre sí misma, levanto el rostro descompuesto por el llanto y el dolor cuando Sasuke empezó a mover los cimientos cercanos para llegar a ella. La reconoció de inmediato cuando notó su larga cabellera rubia y su abultado vientre, al que se aferraba con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus brazos temblorosos.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¡Por favor sácame de aquí!- rogó con la voz casi afónica por el llanto. Desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

Un pesado nudo se instaló en su pecho cuando el rostro de Ino sustituyó el de Sakura en sus pensamientos, la decepción haciéndole lanzar una exclamación de impotencia en el proceso. Se agachó a la altura dela rubia y la sacó como pudo de la pequeña cavidad que la había protegido, rogando internamente por que Sakura haya corrido con la misma suerte.

La mujer no parada de llorar mientras la llevaba cargando lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, repitiendo incesantemente la palabra bebe en el trayecto. No tenía idea alguna sobre embarazadas pero el estado en el que estaba era preocupante, parecía estar sufriendo fuertes contracciones y punzadas en el vientre, pues aún en sus brazos no paraba de retorcerse de dolor.

Aceleró como pudo entre la bruma y la escaza iluminación, ni siquiera el resplandor de la luna era un consuelo en esos momentos, pues la ya copiosa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad cuando logró encontrar la puerta principal que conducía hacia el exterior , parecía acompañar el llanto de la que esperaba, fuera una futura madre después de todo aquello.

-¡Sasuke-sama!-

Cuando atravesó la entrada principal una caricia helada de la fuerte lluvia dio contra su rostro. Sus pulmones se llenaron del aire frio que alivió parcialmente su estado de tensión. Alguna persona pareció haberlo reconocido y se acercaba a él, no lograba identificar su rostro más lo siguió cuando éste pareció indicarle un camino hacia la ambulancia más cercana. Estaba confuso y todo a su alrededor parecía precipitarse sobre él en una ola de escenarios desastrosos, solo le quedaba aferrarse a su instinto que nunca le había fallado hasta ahora. Afortunadamente la ayuda no había tardado en llegar o su noción del tiempo se había perdido completamente allí adentro, pero agradecía notar una gran movilización alrededor para auxiliar a los heridos.

Cuando depositó a Ino en la camilla más cercana para que los paramédicos la asistieran y estaba por volver sobre sus pasos para marcharse, sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

-Encuentra a Sakura ¡Por lo que más quieras sácala de ahí!-

Ambos sabías que estaba por demás ese pedido, pero igualmente asintió en su dirección y corrió en cuanto se encontró libre de su agarre. Escuchó gritos tras él cuando se adentró de nuevo al lugar del siniestro, más pasó de largo todo el despliegue policial que se estaba armando alrededor y se escabulló de los infortunados que habían intentado detenerlo y terminaron con la nariz rota o el labio partido.

La esperanza le había dado un soplo de aire fresco a sus nervios. Si Ino, que había estado en el mismo lugar que la pelirrosa cuando todo aquel caos se desato, se encontraba bien, aún había posibilidades de encontrar a Sakura sin mayores lesiones.

Se aferró a esa idea en la cabeza mientras volvía al mismo escenario de antes, solo que en esos momentos más personas se encontraban acarreando heridos o buscando afectados bajo los escombros.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Sakura-chan está bien?!-

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y empezó con la misma maniobra de antes cuando llegó a aquel maldito lugar, ignorando totalmente lo demás a su alrededor.

Los equipos de rescate habían colocado grandes faroles que iluminaron, aunque precariamente, las secciones que anteriormente se le dificultaba ver.

-Ella estaba por aquí… Tengo que encontrarla- La voz le salió apenas audible como sí solo estuviera hablando para sí mismo. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo perturbador mientras seguía en su labor de mover cimientos con sus manos a carne viva del esfuerzo.

Los ojos del rubio, que había llegado nada ver a su amigo cerca, se ampliaron con horror ante el significado de sus palabras y la escena que contemplaba. Se agachó a la misma altura del pelinegro y empezó desesperado con la misma tarea de su amigo de encontrar a su hermana.

-¡Traigan más ayuda hacia aquí! ¡Sakura está atrapada en este lugar! –

Gritó Naruto con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, un momento después ya tenían un equipo completo buscando alguna señal de vida de la mujer.

Los minutos pasaban y el rostro de Sasuke se desfiguraba cada vez más con el trascurso de los segundos. Nada, ni un solo ruido, ni un solo movimiento, solo silencio. El silencio más pesado de su vida. La zona periférica del salón fue la más afectada por los derrumbes. Grandes bloques de cemento se habían desprendido del piso superior y habían terminado ocasionando la peor parte de los daños en ese sector.

Su respiración agitada era cada vez más audible y el rostro descompuesto por la preocupación de Naruto lo confrontó cuando le señaló un gran pedazo de pared que parecía inclinado hacia abajo, pendiendo del más mínimo movimiento para desmoronarse completamente sobre el suelo y aplastar a la pelirrosa si es que se encontraba bajo el mismo. Aquel era el último pedazo de pared que faltaba por remover y en sí era el más grande a su vez. Uno de los pilares centrales contra el que se habían apoyado la mayoría de los demás cimientos menores.

-Debemos moverlo con cuidado, es prácticamente el único pedazo de cemento que no hemos tocado aún y lo más probable es que Sakura-chan se encuentre bajo él-

La voz en un hilo de Naruto llenó cada rincón de aquella esquina. Los latidos de Sasuke eran cada vez más lentos, como si por el simple hecho de acelerarse pudiera ocasionar el peor de los escenarios. Se levantó lentamente sin apartar la vista de aquel pesado bloque y en una orden muda todos se colocaron alrededor de él para poder abarcarlo en su totalidad.

Con el equipo de rescate y ellos dos totalizaban cinco personas, las suficientes para levantarla unos centímetros y sacar lo que estuviera bajo. Un pesado nudo se le instaló en la garganta, aquella enorme piedra bien podía haberla aplastado y ella se encontraba muerta en esos momentos. Se aferró a la posibilidad de que todo el peso no haya terminado por caer sobre ella. No se atrevería a pensar en lo contrario.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente y los cascos de los bomberos iluminaron mejor el bloque de cemento notó más aliviado que los bordes no tocaban el suelo, algo ahí abajo sostenía ese pedazo de pared y rogaba por que haya protegido lo suficiente a Sakura para no sufrir mayores lesiones, porque era evidente que su mujer se encontraba bajo él después de toda la demás infructuosa búsqueda.

En una sincronía casi ensayada empujaron el bloque hacia arriba. Uno de los bomberos sería el encargado de buscar lo estuviera bajo él y sacarlo.

-¡Hay una mujer aquí! –

Habían levantado lo suficiente ese pedazo de cimiento para que el rescatista pudiera caber bajo él y entrar a registrarlo. Se le saltó un latido al escuchar aquello, contuvo el aliento mientras los segundos parecían no transcurrir a su alrededor. Oyó al hombre revolverse y escabullirse dentro del pequeño orificio hasta ver unos infinitos segundos después, una parte de su cuerpo asomarse fuera de aquel pequeño recoveco de piedra.

No sintió sus brazos temblando del esfuerzo ni el jadeo de sobreesfuerzo de los hombres que sostenían aquel bloque junto a él. Sus ojos no se habían apartado en ningún momento del hombre que evidentemente arrastraba el cuerpo de alguien hacia fuera.

Su torso, su cabeza y el hombre ya había salido totalmente. Sus manos agarraban firmemente el tórax de una mujer por debajo de los brazos, una mujer cuya inconfundible melena rosada se esparcía sobre el suelo y una vez más le quitaba el aliento, pero de una manera muy diferente en esos momentos. Cuando la sacó totalmente de debajo de la roca solo supo que ya estaba junto a ella.

El ruido a su alrededor se había difuminado, el rostro mortecinamente pálido su esposa fue uno de los peores panoramas que había tenido que enfrentar en su vida. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente magullado por los golpes. Los brazos, las mejillas y la mayor parte visible de su cuerpo, estaba lacerada por raspaduras y cortaduras sangrantes. Los dedos le temblaban fuertemente cuando se impuso la más terrible misión que se hubiera imaginado nunca, buscarle el pulso.

Las intrigas, los celos y la desconfianza habiendo sido desplazados a un rincón muy apartado de la realidad, sentía esos sucesos lejanos, casi como si le hubieran ocurrido a otra persona. En esos momentos, todo lo que había ocurrido solo unas horas atrás, podía hasta provocarle gracia. ¿Cómo habían llegado a todo aquello?

Todos a su alrededor se mantenían a la espera y no se habían animado a soltar una sola palabra, esperando.

Un segundo, dos…

Era lento, pero estaba ahí. Sentía que había recuperado el aliento de vida con solo esas pequeñas pulsaciones que logro percibir en su mujer.

-¡Traigan una maldita camilla! ¡Ella está viva!- Se llevó una maltratada mano hacia el cabello y suspiró aliviado pudiendo respirar de nuevo, todos empezando a movilizarse por ayuda médica. Naruto se había arrodillado a su lado y unos hipidos fruto del llanto se escapaban de su boca.

\- Vas a estar bien Sakura-chan… ¡No nos vuelvas a asustar así, nunca!- la imborrable sonrisa de su rostro había vuelto.

No se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, ni siquiera quiso hacerlo cuando la asistieron en el hospital. A fuerzas lo obligaron a apartarse para que pudieran cumplir con su trabajo y le curaran las manos y demás heridas a él mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo supo perfectamente cuál era su lugar en el mundo y del que nunca debía apartarse. Era al lado de la mujer cuya vida aún corría peligro en aquel quirófano al que la habían ingresado, la única persona que llenaba su existencia.

Allí sentado en la sala de espera, por primera vez desde que era un niño, se sintió perdido. Totalmente vulnerable y temeroso al futuro. La mujer cuya vida se jugaba en aquella cirugía era más la importante de su vida, se dijo mirando su argolla de matrimonio. Ninguna persona podía jactarse de tener al poderoso Sasuke Uchiha temiendo indefenso por algo, como Sakura lo tenía en esos momentos. Porque se dio cuanta hasta con cierta gracia, que podía con cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima, menos con perderla.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

-Akatsuki ataca de nuevo. El famoso grupo criminal- terrorista eligió el importante evento anual organizado por la alcaldía para demostrar, una vez más, su supremacía sobre las fuerzas estatales quienes se vieron absolutamente burlados por esta banda criminal al atacar abiertamente a la selecta concurrencia conformada por las figuras más influyentes de toda Konoha, compuesta por políticos, empresarios y renombradas figuras del medio. Los jefes de seguridad no han sabido explicar hasta ahora la pasmosa facilidad con la que fue rebasada la estricta seguridad del evento pero…-

Apagó el televisor, no podía escuchar más. Ya tenía suficientes remordimientos encima como para hundir más el dedo en la llaga. Se pasó una mano por el cabello completamente frustrado mientras observaba a Shikamaru contestar la serie de llamadas que no habían parado de llegar desde el incidente de la noche pasada.

Ninguno de los dos había pegado un ojo mientras se hacían cargo de todo lo que podían entre rescatar a toda la gente que era posible y repartir órdenes mientras se controlaba la situación. No se podía explicar gran parte de lo que había ocurrido, solo recordaba estar leyendo uno de los discursos que se encargaba de prepararle Shikamaru, para darse cuenta al minuto siguiente, de una tanda de explosiones que habían surgido de todas partes y hallarse en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la cabeza que afortunadamente no logró dejarlo en la inconciencia.

Los gritos y el humo lo dejaron aturdido por unos segundos, pero mientras enfocaba la mirada y trataba de darle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo se topó rápidamente con la mirada de unos guardias que corrieron junto a él en cuando dieron con su ubicación.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras recordaba, pocas veces se había sentido tan impotente en su vida como en esos momentos…

*- _¡Hinata-chan!-_

 _-Síganos Naruto-sama, lo sacaremos de aquí- Sintió un estirón en su antebrazo y entre los tres guardias tratando de empujarlo a salida más cercana- ¡Maldición suéltenme! busquen a más personas heridas y sáquenlas de aquí. Yo estoy bien-_

 _-Pero Naruto-sama… nuestra prioridad es sacarlo a usted de aquí -_

 _Apretó los dientes y maldijo en voz baja el tiempo que estaban perdiendo en esa absurda discusión._

 _-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! Y no saldré de aquí hasta que encuentre a mi esposa y me asegure de que esté bien ¡Búsquenla y si encuentran a más personas heridas ayúdenlas!_

 _No se quedó a escuchar más réplicas, corrió sin rumbo fijo intentando ver más allá de la espesa nube de polvo y humo que se encargó de llenar cada rincón de lo que fue el gran salón._

 _-¡Hinata!-_

 _Nada. Solo más polvo y sus pulmones empezaban a resentirlo. La llamó de nuevo y tantas otras veces como pudo sin obtener respuesta. Se dio cuenta que se acercaba a una de las salidas de emergencia pues muchas personas que lograron salir sin mayores lesiones se aglomeraban tratando de escapar. Cuando el aire limpio del exterior se encargó de facilitarle la respiración su vista se enfocó en la multitud de personas que ya se encontraban fuera._

 _Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _Volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz, respiró con cierto alivió cuando notó quien se acercaba agitado hacia él._

 _-Shikamaru. ¡Que rayos fue lo que pasó!_

 _Lo vio llevarse una mano al cuello en clara señal de cansancio._

 _-Créeme que estoy tan perdido como tú. Pero ya llame a todos los equipos de rescate disponibles, solo será cuestión de esperar- Su mirada seria conectó con la de Naruto antes de que este se llevara exasperado una mano al cabello._

 _-¡Rayos! Siquiera has visto a Hinata-chan por algún lado-_

 _-No te preocupes ella está bien, salió antes de que todo esto ocurriera, como Temari y yo. Fue una cuestión de mucha suerte por cierto-_

 _Sintió un gran peso abandonar sus hombros y su pecho. En las condiciones en las que se encontraba su esposa, con un embarazo muy avanzado, no quiso ni imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiese corrido con tanta suerte. Suspiró con inmenso alivio mientras asimilaba todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora._

 _Rogaba intensamente porque todos sus amigos hayan salido tan bien librados como ellos. Por ahora solo le quedaba auxiliar a la mayor cantidad de personas posible.*_

Lastimosamente todos sus ruegos fueron ignorados. La gran mayoría de las personas a las que más apreciaba estaban en esos momentos en un hospital. Su prima Karin, Kiba, Shino y Sakura… Su pobre hermanita se había llevado la peor parte. Como deseaba estar en esos momentos a su lado, aunque eso no significara gran ayuda. Que se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte solo lo sumía en la más profunda culpabilidad. Si tan solo hubiese sido más precavido, la organización había estado a su cargo, pudo haber reforzado la seguridad, pudo haber mandado registrar cada rincón, pudo…

-Deja de culparte, sabes que nadie pudo haber previsto algo como esto- El pelinegro había terminado con sus llamadas y lo miraba inquisidor, sabiendo perfectamente el debate mental de su amigo.

-Yo pude hacerlo…-

-No. No hubieses podido. Este ataque tomó por sorpresa hasta a los agentes a cargo de la investigación de Akatsuki- Su patrón ininterrumpido, hasta ahora, siempre ha sido el de secuestros, extorciones o asaltos violentos. Nada tan indirecto como esto. ¿Por qué querrían solo atacar a una multitud de personas, que aunque poderosas en su mayoría, pareciera no conseguirían nada especialmente importante con su muerte? Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, frustrado por no poder hallar las explicaciones lógicas que quería encontrar.

-Pagaran por esto… Juro que pagarán por esto. Si algo le llegara a pasar a Sakura…- Apretó los puños sobre su escritorio, furioso.

-Ella estará bien- Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, en señal de apoyo- Después de todo si la pobre sobrevivió a crecer contigo, puede con todo- Le sonrió burlesco buscando aligerar un poco la tensión de su amigo y supo que lo logró cuando, aunque forzada, una sombra de su típica sonrisa zorruna se deslizó sobre su rostro.

Se rascó la nuca algo más calmado.

-Tienes razón. Sakura-chan es muy fuerte, puede con todo- Aunque la sonrisa del rubio seguía sin llegar a sus ojos.

.

.

-Karin-

.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, apoyado en la pared del pasillo de la sala de espera. Habían ingresado a Sakura a quirófano desde hace tres horas según una de las enfermeras y parecía que el hombre no se había movido de ese lugar desde aquel momento. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera profundamente concentrado en algo o durmiendo, aunque una no podía imaginarse como alguien podría quedarse dormido estando parado.

Siempre se preguntó cómo podía abstraerse de esa manera de todo a su alrededor y seguir pareciendo la persona más interesante del mundo, a pesar de lo poco que podía a llegar a compartir de sí mismo con los demás.

Miró los vasos con café que había conseguido de la máquina expendedora y trató de hacer de sus pasos lo más silencioso posible mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo maravillarse una vez más de la reacción de su cuerpo hacia su proximidad. Sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente como la primera vez que lo tuvo frente a frente, así de cerca.

-Deberías tomar algo, parece que la espera será larga y esto va a ayudarte a mantener tu estado de vigilia- Soltó una risa seca ante sus propias palabras- Sakura solía decirlo todo el tiempo cuando estábamos en la universidad-

Lo vio abrir los ojos aun con la cabeza gacha, su cabello algo más largo del que lo recordaba cubría parcialmente su mirada y aun así fue plenamente consciente del opaco brillo que estos reflejaban durante el microsegundo que le tomó al moreno parpadear y recuperar su usual rostro inescrutable. Bajó la vista hacia los vasos y le tendió uno a Sasuke, quien lo recibió con un asentimiento que para cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente podía tomarse como un gracias.

El silencio reino después de aquel pequeño intercambio, se dirigió a uno de los asientos más cercanos y recostó su adolorida espalda que clamaba por un poco de descanso. Ella no había resultado tan ilesa como le hubiera gustado del incidente, como estaba algo alejada de los lugares más afectados solo le tocó lidiar con unos golpes y hematomas producto de haber sido lanzada por las explosiones. Aun así se sentía completamente adolorida, hasta por el más mínimo movimiento.

Suspiró, ella no tenía por qué quejarse, no cuando alguien junto a ella se estaba jugando la vida por algo más grave que pequeños rasguños y feos hematomas en la piel.

Volteó hacia su derecha sin que pudiera evitarlo y una vez más el rostro frio de Sasuke ocupó su atención. No había tocado su café y lo más probable era que no iba a hacerlo en un futuro. Se preguntó por qué lo aceptó en primer lugar si ambos sabían perfectamente que no era fanático de la cortesía y simplemente no lo haría por el hecho de parecer agradecido. Quizás fue por la mención de Sakura. Apretó su vaso de café semi lleno, siempre terminaba siendo por ella.

Arrugó el ceño, se levantó los anteojos y masajeo sus ojos. Varios pasos resonaron a lo lejos antes de sentirlos acercarse cada vez más apresurados. Se ajustó los lentes en el puente de la nariz para encarar a los recién llegados y verificar de quienes se trataban.

-¡Karin-chan!-

-Tía Kushina…-

Antes de darse cuenta de nada más, la mujer ya la tenía envuelta en un apretado abrazo.

-¡Pero qué fue lo paso! ¿Cómo está mi hija?- Sin darle oportunidad de pensar en una respuesta razonable para una madre preocupada, ésta ya la había soltado y con lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos apuntó en dirección al pelinegro- ¡Tú! Como es posible que no hayas podido protegerla. ¡Por tu culpa ella está aquí! ¡Tú debías haber estado con ella!-

-Cálmate Kushina… nadie tiene la culpa aquí- Minato Namikase, la única persona que podía calmar a la histérica mujer intervino después de alcanzarla en el pasillo- Lo mejor es que te tranquilices cariño…-

-¡Que me tranquilice! ¡Mi pequeña Sakura está allí adentro luchando por su vida y me pides que me tranquilice!-

-Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento…- La mirada abatida de su marido terminó por apaciguar los ánimos de la mujer, que sin más remedio solo se dedicó a llorar en el hombro del pelirrubio mientras los minutos pasaban.

Sasuke había mantenido su rostro inquebrantable en todo momento, pero ella no había pasado por alto la tensión de sus hombros ni de su quijada cuando la mujer le había gritado todo aquello fuera sí.

Ambos sabían que las palabras de una madre desesperada no podrían llegar a lastimar realmente al que tuviera el infortunio de ser el blanco de su crispación, pero algo en la postura de Sasuke le decía que dentro suyo, en esos momentos se libraba la misma batalla mental en la que esas mismas palabras iban dirigidas hacía sí mismo con más dureza que la cualquiera podría llegar a expresar.

Ese hombre trataba de encubrir lo que sentía tras esa máscara que siempre llevaba puesta, pero ella, una vez más podía leerlo. Era su más terrible don, pero del que más vanagloriaba, descubrirlo en cada una de sus facetas se había convertido en uno de sus mayores placeres prohibidos. Y aunque se conformaba con admirarlo desde lejos, no había día en que no deseara más de lo que podía tener. Y ese era uno de esos terribles días en el que descubría lo lejos que estaba de él, y lo lejos que siempre estaría. Porque él, aún con toda esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, había terminado por sucumbir a Sakura, como muchos otros antes y después de él. Ella siempre se lo quitaría todo.

Esa mujer allí dentro no se lo merecía…. Él era demasiado para ella, y aun así… aun así terminó por embaucarlo. Esa bruja con disfraz de cordero podía engañar a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Si tan solo… si tan solo esa operación se llegara a complicar ella…

-Karin…-

El rostro compungido de la pelirroja mayor la encaró en el otro asiento. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

-Dime tía-

-¿Sabes algo de Ino? ¿De su bebe?-

Carraspeó algo incomoda mientras rebuscaba la información que había logrado escuchar sobre su estado.

-Lastimosamente ella estaba en el mismo lugar que en el que estaba Sakura, por lo que resultó golpeada por algunos bloques de cimiento. Creo que eso está obligando a adelantar el parto… fue todo lo que logre sacarle a una enfermera cuando llegué-

-¡Pobres niñas! ¡Cómo pudo haberles pasado algo tan horrible!- Escondiendo su rostro nuevamente sobre el hombro de su esposo, la mujer cayo presa del llanto.

La observó algo culpable por sus pensamientos, ella no tenía la culpa del tipo de hija que le había tocado.

Sakura no se merecía todo lo que tenía…

Todos habían levantado la cabeza cuando los pasos de una cansada Tsunade- la médico a cargo de Sakura- había salido de la sala de operaciones. Sasuke por fin se había despegado de la pared y con el ceño fruncido se acercaba escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decir.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡¿Cómo está mi hija?!- dijo Kushina levantándose de un salto.

La mujer los observó seriamente a todos antes de hablar.

-Ella se encuentra estable, perdió mucha sangre por unas perforaciones que sufrió en la parte de los brazos y tórax por varias astillas. Además tiene varias fracturas en el omóplato y el antebrazo. Pero además de eso ya hemos descartado cualquier lesión a órganos internos. La encefalografía no muestra mayores daños en la cabeza por lo que esperamos que no haya mayores complicaciones a partir de ahora- Soltó un suspiro de alivio como el de alguien que estuvo llevando una pesada carga sobre sus hombros y por fin podía deshacerse de él- Sakura va a estar bien-

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Una muy animada Kushina abrazaba a un aliviado Minato. Sus ojos no se apartaron ni un segundo de Sasuke, como si su corazón buscara una manera más eficaz de romperse observando como el semblante del pelinegro se ablandaba con las últimas palabras de la rubia.

-Por ahora, permanecerá bajo observación por unos días, las drogas que le administramos la mantendrán sedada por el dolor. Una vez que despierte veremos como progresa-

La eufórica mujer se había abalanzado sobre la doctora en cuanto terminó de hablar y las palabras de agradecimiento no paraban de salir de sus labios.

-¿Cuándo puedo verla?-

Las primeras palabras que le había escuchado decir a Sasuke provocaron una mirada desdeñosa por parte de la pelirroja mayor y la rubia juntas. Ninguna aprobaba al marido de la pelirrosada y muy por el contrario de ella misma, no lo consideraban merecedor de estar a su lado. Vaya broma…

La rubia chasqueó la lengua algo hastiada antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Pueden entrar uno por vez por ahora-

-Quiero verla-

Le lanzó una larga mirada especulativa para responder finalmente que podía dirigirse a la habitación pero no podía tardar más de cinco minutos.

Lo vio alejarse con un brillo diferente en los ojos, diferente al de hace unas horas, apretó los puños. Quiso alegrarse por la recuperación de su querida prima, pero no logró más que muecas patéticas. En qué clase de persona la convertía desear de aquella manera algo tan retorcido para alguien tan cercano para ella. Pero las preguntas de como hubiesen sido las cosas sí todo aquello le hubiera ocurrido a ella no la dejaban pensar, porque estaba segura que lo más probable sería que Sasuke ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en informarse de su estado, a pesar de que ella movería cielo y tierra por él.

Sakura no se lo merecía. Ella sí. Si tan solo le hubiese dado una oportunidad de demostrárselo…

.

.

. Sasuke.

.

.

Un leve temblor acompaño sus manos cuando tomó el pomo de puerta de la habitación y entró dentro de ella. Una sala con el persistente olor a desinfectante y fármacos le dio la bienvenida y el rostro pálido de Sakura sobre la almohada le envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

Se acercó los pasos que faltaban hasta ubicarse a su lado y en un impulso casi involuntario apartó unas hebras rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro y las colocó detrás de su oreja. Se quedó largo rato simplemente siguiendo el ritmo acompasada de su respiración y tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Hace tan solo unas horas se había maravillado con el rubor natural de sus mejillas y ahora no podía más que suprimir la incesante necesidad de proteger la frágil criatura que había quedado en lugar de su mujer.

Se sentó en el sillón junto a su cama y por primera vez después de tantas horas de esfuerzo físico y mental se sintió sumamente cansado. Sus ojos prácticamente se estaban cerrando mientras la observaba, ese era el único lugar en el que quería en esos momentos y ahora que tenía la certeza de que ella estaría bien por fin podía cerrarlos tranquilamente.

.

.Kushina.

Cuando Kushina abrió la puerta y encontró al marido de su hija dormido en uno de los sillones, se obligó a sí misma a recordar que era aquel hombre serio y totalmente inadecuado-como siempre lo consideraría- para Sakura. Pero inevitablemente su ceño se suavizó y terminó por buscar una manta cubrirlo, ya que era obvio que pasaría la noche allí.

Sakura siempre le había dicho que había más en ese hombre escalofriante y frio de lo que todos podían llegar a notar y ella se sentía afortunada por poder estar a su lado. Siempre pensó que eran las ideas descabelladas de una mujer enamorada que no tardarían en pasar cuando el tiempo se encargara de abrirle los ojos. Pero su Sakura tenía que ser tan cabeza dura… Ese simple capricho no pasaba y cada día solo la veía más y más enamorada. Ella siempre supo lo que su pequeña sufriría al lado de aquel muchacho aún en aquel entonces cuando se hicieron novios, pero nunca se rindió. Aun cuando nadie creía realmente que funcionaría, ella siguió intentándolo.

Se acercó a su lado, se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo enternecida. Digna hija suya tenia que ser.

Aún después de casados ella siguió desconfiando de la sinceridad de aquel hombre rendido al cansancio unos metros más allá, pero quizás después de todo, los equivocados siempre fueron todos ellos y Sakura podía dar fe de ello.

.

.

* * *

.

Por fiiiiiinnn cap tres listo! Creo q me salio cursilon...

Ya estaba muy ansiosa por subirlo, asi q cualquier falla perdonenla si? Uff quería q se viera lo sucedido por todos los angulos posibles y realment espero q haya qdado bien. En el prox cap se producirá q el suceso inesperado(? q nos llevará a la verdadera trama.

Gracias a todos los comentarios y en especial a loly . por q su comentario fue uno de mis favoritos por q justamente me dio exactamnt lo q estaba buscando, lo cual es una critica constructiva sobre el fic y la forma en la q lo estoy llevando, me gustaría recibir más comentarios como el tuyo porq a pesar d lo q dijist de q el condicionamiento q puse en el último capitulo me restaba calidad como escritora, y aunq a mi misma no me agradó la idea de hacerlo en un principio, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya q por lo menos recibí un comentario de entre los demás q realmnt me ayudó ser consiente d q por lo menos alguien considera q escribo bien o narro de una forma q parezca agradable. Ojala pueda pueda recibir más comentarios como el tuyo ya q es realment gratificant conocer la opinión de las personas q están leyendo mi humilde trabajo. Me gustaría no recurrir a esa clase de condicionamientos de nuevo pero si es necesario tendre q volver a hacrlo, por q sinceramnt creo q no estoy pidiendo nada especialmente difícil a nadie. Y lo digo por q como lectora siempre me siento en la necesidad de dejar hasta en el momento en q estoy mas apurada unas palabras para la escritora q se tomo el trabajo( hobby o no) de compartir su trabajo.

Tbn gracias a Abby Jackson Chase, Shalala07 y los demas q no tenian cuenta pero me dejaron un comentario

Ufff eso fue extenso. Prometo no tardar mucho con la conti, aunq mi palabra no vale mucho q digamos :P

besos


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

.: La Interna:.

.

* * *

.Sakura.

.

.

Parpadeó lentamente, muy lentamente. Sentía los pestañas pesadas y el cuerpo tan debilitado que se preguntaba cómo sería capaz siquiera de mantener los ojos abiertos. Trató con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía de mover las manos, el brazo o los dedos, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan entumecido que le costaba creer que estuviera consiente realmente.

La escasa luz que iluminaba aquella blanca habitación en la que se encontraba, parecía provenir de un rincón algo alejado de donde ella se encontraba, movió como pudo la cabeza, unas pocas pulgadas a su izquierda y sus ojos entreabiertos dieron de lleno con la escasa luz del sol proveniente de una ventana.

Un día soleado le daba la bienvenida fuera de aquel sitio y por un momento se quedó aturdida observando el tenue pero visible reflejo de su rostro en el cristal de aquella pulida superficie. Unos ojos cansados la observaban atentamente, de un verde esmeralda algo oscurecidos por la confusión y profundamente desorientados.

Cuanto más consiente se hacía de su entorno, más preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

¿Aquel sitio era un hospital?

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Y por sobre todo…

-Despertaste-

Su mirada fue atraída como un imán hacia los oscuros ojos que la miraban fijamente desde el costado derecho de la cama. A pesar de la luz que luchaba por hacerse paso en la oscuridad de la habitación, las penumbras cubrían gran parte de los rincones a su alrededor. Esos ojos negros habían salido de una de esas esquinas engullidas por la oscuridad y parecía alzarse como una sombra sobre ella, un cuerpo fuerte abarcando casi la totalidad de su campo de visión. No podía apartar la mirada de la inmensa negrura que la hundía en la profundidad de esos ojos. Esa mirada tan oscura que le había quitado el aliento y había arrastrado un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Pestañeó varias veces aturdida y con la garganta tan seca que, aunque lo hubiera intentado no habría podido evocar una sola palabra. Lo observó fijo mientras éste parecía acercarse más a su lado, notó un asiento justo a un lado de su cama, probablemente el lugar en el que había estado todo ese tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta. Cuando lo tuvo un palmo más cerca, sintió un cosquilleo en su mano donde ahora la tenía sujetada, se alegró de darse cuenta que el entumecimiento de sus extremidades estaba cediendo un poco.

El mismo cosquilleo pareció dirigirse hacia su estómago cuando pudo verlo más de cerca, sintió su pulso acelerarse al tiempo que un destello de la luz proveniente de la ventana alumbró su rostro un poco inclinado hacia el de ella con esos gélidos ojos que no habían parado de observarla, suavizándose un poco.

Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y se sentía capaz de afirmarlo a pesar de la nebulosa que no abandonaba su mente. Tenía el rostro cincelado de una piel tan perfectamente blanca que muchas mujeres posiblemente llegarían a envidiarlo, en contraste con unas hebras de un negro azabache que llegaban a confundirse con la penumbras de las sombras que seguían envolviéndolos. La intensidad con que la observaba la dejó tan abrumada como la reacción de su cuerpo al simple rose de sus dedos.

El no dijo nada después de aquello, supuso que posiblemente esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero sentía la boca incapaz de articular palabra alguna y su mente aún más imposibilitada para formular una idea coherente en su cabeza. Ese hombre la turbaba de una manera que la hacía sentirse ajena a sus propias reacciones y no se daba cuenta de porqué.

No apartó la mirada aun cuando el ceño del hombre empezó a fruncirse poco a poco, notó un brillo de confusión en su mirada, posiblemente esperando una respuesta que no estaba llegando de su parte.

Un sonido proveniente de adelante desvió la atención de la mujer hacia lo que le pareció una puerta abriéndose con algo de brusquedad. Unos pasos se oyeron a su alrededor y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la luz del sol en toda su plenitud espantó todo vestigio de las penumbras que habitaban en torno a ellos.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron, aún algo resentidos por el cambio de iluminación, fue la abrazadora mirada oscura del hombre que aún permanecía a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Si amparados por las penumbras le había parecido atractivo, no tenía palabras para describirlo ahora que podía observarlo con toda plenitud del día filtrándose por la ventana recién abierta. Su corazón había dado un saldo en su pecho y estaba segura que a pesar de la palidez que posiblemente embargaba su rostro, un tenue rosado pintaba sus mejillas producto del calor que parecía haber trepado por su cuello. Sintió la urgente necesidad de llevar sus palmas a la cara y tratar de calmar su bochornosa reacción.

Ese hombre era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier mujer, con el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de un dios griego, uno que parecía no poder apartar los ojos de ella.

habría podido evocar una sola palabra. Lo observó fijo mientras éste parecía acercarse más a su lado, notó un asiento justo a un lado de su cama, probablemente el lugar en el que había estado todo ese tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta. Cuando lo tuvo un palmo más cerca, sintió un cosquilleo en su mano donde ahora la tenía sujetada, se alegró de darse cuenta que el entumecimiento de sus extremidades estaba cediendo un poco.

El mismo cosquilleo pareció dirigirse hacia su estómago cuando pudo verlo más de cerca, sintió su pulso acelerarse al tiempo que un destello de la luz proveniente de la ventana alumbró su rostro un poco inclinado hacia el de ella con esos gélidos ojos que no habían parado de observarla, suavizándose un poco.

Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y se sentía capaz de afirmarlo a pesar de la nebulosa que no abandonaba su mente. Tenía el rostro cincelado de una piel tan perfectamente blanca que muchas mujeres posiblemente llegarían a envidiarlo, en contraste con unas hebras de un negro azabache que llegaban a confundirse con la penumbras de las sombras que seguían envolviéndolos. La intensidad con que la observaba la dejó tan abrumada como la reacción de su cuerpo al simple rose de sus dedos.

El no dijo nada después de aquello, supuso que posiblemente esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero sentía la boca incapaz de articular palabra alguna y su mente aún más imposibilitada para formular una idea coherente en su cabeza. Ese hombre la turbaba de una manera que la hacía sentirse ajena a sus propias reacciones y no se daba cuenta de porqué.

No apartó la mirada aun cuando el ceño del hombre empezó a fruncirse poco a poco, notó un brillo de confusión en su mirada, posiblemente esperando una respuesta que no estaba llegando de su parte.

Un sonido proveniente de adelante desvió la atención de la mujer hacia lo que le pareció una puerta abriéndose con algo de brusquedad. Unos pasos se oyeron a su alrededor y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la luz del sol en toda su plenitud espantó todo vestigio de las penumbras que habitaban en torno a ellos.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron, aún algo resentidos por el cambio de iluminación, fue la abrazadora mirada oscura del hombre que aún permanecía a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Si amparados por las penumbras le había parecido atractivo, no tenía palabras para describirlo ahora que podía observarlo con toda plenitud del día filtrándose por la ventana recién abierta. Su corazón había dado un saldo en su pecho y estaba segura que a pesar de la palidez que posiblemente embargaba su rostro, un tenue rosado pintaba sus mejillas producto del calor que parecía haber trepado por su cuello. Sintió la urgente necesidad de llevar sus palmas a la cara y tratar de calmar su bochornosa reacción.

Ese hombre era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier mujer, con el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de un dios griego, uno que parecía no poder apartar los ojos de ella.

-¡Despertaste cariño!-

Un chillido emocionado y sintió unos brazos cálidos envolverla en un abrazo precipitado. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de emitir un leve quejido cuando sintió cierto dolor en la parte de la espalda y hombros.

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento! ¡¿Te lastimé?! - La mujer pelirroja que había saltado a abrazarla era muy hermosa a pesar de la edad que parecía tener. Sintió su corazón conmoverse cuando la tuvo frente a frente tratando inútilmente de secarse violentamente unas cuantas lágrimas que habían invadido sus ojos cuando la había visto. Se trataba de alguien muy enérgica indudablemente y sentía que debía conocerla de alguna parte, pero le preocupaba no hacerlo. Se mostraba tan afectada por el estado en el que se encontraba

Negó con la cabeza lentamente cuando notó su mirada preocupada persistente en ella, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Ahora que tenía la mente apartada de ese hombre tan perturbadoramente atractivo se permitió darse un vistazo más completo a su propio estado. Algo tarde se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado sobre el pecho, posiblemente por alguna fractura y muchos vendajes cubriéndole la totalidad del torso.

Más confundida que antes recorrió la mirada por la habitación, todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor la observaban aliviadas, dejándole una agradable cosquilleo de calidez en el pecho, sí tan solo pudiera reconocer quienes eran…

-¡Sakura Chan!-

Un rubio aún más escandaloso que la mujer pelirroja ingresó a la habitación rompiendo con la tranquilidad temporal que había reinado por un momento. Un oso gigante junto con unos globos que rezaban unos "Que te mejores" y "Recupérate pronto" atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia él. Ahogando una risita con su mano la enfermera que había entrado con la mujer pelirroja se dispuso a verificar sus signos vitales y los monitores de algunas máquinas que estaban conectadas a ella. Todos se veían tan felices que un extraño peso se instaló en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración. La abrumadora verdad imponiendo las únicas preguntas que parecían importantes en ese momento.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

¿Quién…?

¿Quién era ella?

Un potente escalofrío pareció subir desde la punta de sus pies hasta llegar al último pelo de su cabeza, su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad mortecinamente pálida, pues se sentía al borde del colapso por la repentina certeza de que su mente estaba totalmente en blanco en esos momentos.

¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para encontrarse en ese estado? Su respiración se había vuelto superficial y los dedos habían empezado a temblarle. Notó el agarre de su mano libre siendo afirmada por la fuerte mano de aquel hombre. Se preguntó porque su simple toque parecía querer barrer con todos sus miedos cuando no tenía ningún recuerdo suyo en su cabeza.

Miró su rostro buscando engancharse a su mirada y aún a pesar de los pocos minutos que llevaba de verlo plenamente consciente de que no lo reconocía, sintió cierta calma cuando esos ojos negros tan fríos se conectaron a los suyos devolviendo cierta tranquilidad a sus sentidos. Aun cuando su mente no lo hacía, su cuerpo parecía recordarlo. ¿Qué sería ese hombre de ella?

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Su voz ronca y varonil era fuerte y a pesar de que la pregunta solo iba dirigida a ella, el incesante murmullo que había empezado a formarse a su alrededor se detuvo para centrar su atención completamente en ella, que ya había logrado controlar su frenética respiración y les devolvía la mirada más calmada. Asintió al hombre lentamente y deshizo el agarre de su mano sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada. La mujer hablo.

-¿Estas segura cariño? De repente te pusiste muy pálida-

-Es-estoy bien pe-ero…-

Su voz salió rasposa y entrecortada. Sentía la garganta seca como una lija y le sorprendía que siquiera haya podido articular algo en esas condiciones. La mujer pelirroja rápidamente había buscado un vaso con agua y se la estaba dando de tomar. Le miró con tanto cariño cuando terminó con su labor que se preguntó si lo que estaba por decirle no le causaría un gran sufrimiento, porque sentía que ella misma sentiría dolor si veía padecer algo similar a aquella amable mujer.

Los miró a todos de nuevo, el rubio había ubicado su regalo en una mesa cercana a su cama y la miraba con una brillante sonrisa tan entusiasta que le alegraba el corazón a cualquiera que lo mirara. La mujer a su lado había empezado a acariciarle el cabello en un gesto tan maternal que le hacía preguntarse si ella podría llegar a ser su madre porque de ser así sentía que ya la quería como una.

Suspiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente con las mejores palabras que pudieran explicar su situación actual a aquellas amables personas.

-Yo-o-

-¡Lo siento tanto Sakura-chan, todo esto fue mi culpa!. Si no hubiese insistido en que fueras a esa maldita fiesta nada de esto hubiera pasado-

La mirada abatida de aquel pelirrubio removió algo en su pecho, parecía tan sentido que se preguntó si realmente él tenía algo de culpa por su actual estado, aunque de alguna forma lo descartó casi inmediatamente, ese hombre tenía la bondad pintada en el rostro, no podía pensar en el causándole mal a nadie.

-¡Deja de culparte Naruto! Nadie pudo haber siquiera imaginado que algo así iba a pasar- La mujer a su lado había alzado la voz aparentemente sin ser consciente de ello, supuso que esa debía ser su forma normal de hablar- ¡Vamos Sakura, dile a este idiota que deje culparse por todo!-Soltó una risa antes de agregar- Recuerdas la vez que te caíste del árbol del patio trasero, Naruto casi enloqueció porque fue la primera vez que yo lo dejé a cargo y tu terminaste con el brazo enyesado. Creo que como esa vez terminará pidiéndote perdón cada día hasta que salgas del hospital. ¡Este cabeza dura no entiende que...-

-Yo puedo-

Tenía la vista fija en la sábana blanca que cubría sus piernas, que resultaba infinitamente interesante en ese momento, su mirada angustiada incapaz de apartarse de ese lugar para, por lo menos; poder mirar a aquellas personas a los ojos y articular esas palabras que tanto le quemaban la garganta y le oprimían el pecho. La mujer pelirroja la estaba mirando expectante, como todos los demás en aquella sala.

-No-o logro recor-dar nada-

Cuando levantó los ojos y la miró abatida la mujer la observaba tan dulcemente como antes o más si es que eso era posible, una sonrisa de cariñosa suavizando sus rasgos.

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes, aún estás algo aturdida por todo lo que pasó. ¡No me imagino lo que debe ser tu cabeza en estos momentos después de toda esa horrible situación!-

No, no se lo imaginaba pensó preocupada. El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba cada vez más la respiración.

-Sakura, cariño lo que tú debes hacer…-

-¿Yo-o…? ¿Yo me lla-mo Sa-kura?- La interrumpió, las palabras que exigían salir de su boca siendo liberadas en un susurro tan claro que los había dejado enmudecidos a todos.

El pesado silencio que se instaló inmediatamente después se extendió por tanto tiempo que tuvo la tentación de levantar el rostro y ver la expresión de los rostros de cada una de las personas a su alrededor, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Se sentía tan perdida en medio de aquellas personas sin nombre en su cabeza que no tuvo el valor de mirarlos al rostro y afrontar esa evidente perdida de recuerdos. Porque en ese momento a pesar de sus amigables sonrisas de reconocimiento, ella era una extraña entre ellos, como ellos lo eran para ella.

Cuando solo se oían las respiraciones y el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado, la risa; al comienzo desganada del pelirrubio irrumpió en el abrumador silencio. Se animó a levantar el rostro hacia su cara notando como sus labios se estiraban tensos a los lados de su rostro, su mirada clara como el cielo, oscurecida por la confusión.

-Se supone que el bromista soy yo ¡Que cosas se te ocurren Sakura-chan!-

Arrugó el ceño y dejó que su rostro liberara cada una de las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos empezaban a picarle cuando habló.

-De verda-ad no-o se quié-nes son uste-des-

Notó a la mujer que no se había apartado de su lado desde que llegó, llevarse las manos a la boca ahogando sin éxito una exclamación. Sin poder resistirlo más tiempo guió su mirada a la presencia oscura del hombre a su otro costado. Sus ojos estaban levemente dilatados por algo que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la ira. Se sintió pequeña cuando su ceño, ahora profundamente fruncido en su dirección parecía querer corroborar la verdad, como si no pudiera aceptarla de ninguna forma.

-Llamen a Tsunade, ahora-

Soltó de pronto aquel hombre, su tono intimidándola por completo. La orden resonó con tal fuerza en el agónico silencio, que la enfermera que había estado algo apartada saltó en su lugar por el tono autoritario con el que había sido expresada. Ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque no la había tomado tan desprevenida. Ese hombre imponía con su sola presencia y aunque se imaginaba que sus pedidos siempre contendrían una orden implícita, ésta había salido con tal fuerza que le había enviado un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. La mujer hecha un manojo de nervios se apresuró a salir sin que nadie le prestara especial atención, una mirada consternada de cada uno de los que restaban en la habitación centrada en ella y dejándola más angustiada con el paso de los segundos.

-¿Có-mo que no sabes quienes somos cariño? Somos tu familia…- La mujer le tomó el rostro delicadamente para hacer que la mirara a los ojos, nada. Sintió el nudo en su estómago torcerse con más fuerza al observar sus ojos tan acuosos como los suyos- Yo soy tu mamá-

Por fin y sin poder contenerla más, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y fue descendiendo hasta terminar cayendo en la sábana de inmaculado blanco. Las demás no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino.

-Yo-o no puedo recorda-r na-da- Un hipido y se sintió obligada a agregar- Lo siento…-

Y fue todo lo que la mujer pudo resistir antes de terminar envolviéndola en un abrazo tan apretado que resintió un poco casi la totalidad del torso. Su mamá, las palabras las sentía calzar perfectamente en el concepto y más que en su cabeza especialmente en su pecho mientras la escuchaba sollozar y ella misma empezaba a hacerlo. Entre toda la nebulosa que ahora era su mente, algo le decía que ese era el lugar correcto en el que debía estar.

Todo el borrón que vino después fue demasiado intempestivo para asimilarlo fácilmente. Una voluptuosa mujer rubia había ingresado pocos segundos después de la partida de la enfermera y con una voz sumamente potente y autoritaria terminó por expulsar a todos los presentes hasta que solo quedaron ella y la enfermera a su lado.

La analizaba con un ceño tan profundamente fruncido que se sintió pequeña bajo su escrutinio.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Nada… Yo-o siento la cabeza totalmente en blanco-

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior después de haberle revisado los ojos con una especie de linterna. La escuchó lanzar una maldición por lo bajo. Se sentía tan angustiada por la situación que se presentaba ante ella que no pudo más que sentirse aterrada por la expresión de la que probablemente era su médico a cargo, ella pareció notar su reacción pues, suavizando un poco sus rasgos; le acarició la cabeza con afecto.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien. No tienes de que preocuparte, este tipo de casos suelen ser temporales- Le sorprendió el increíble contraste entre la que, hace solo unos minutos; era una mujer tan intimidante y que ahora le hablaba con una voz tan reconfortante que barría con todas sus inseguridades con pasmosa facilidad. Algo dentro de ella, quizás un asomo de su verdadera identidad, le hacía afirmarse a las palabras de esa mujer con total confianza.

Asintió agradecida y la observó marcharse. No le dijo nada más pero se conformaba con lo que tenía por el momento, era todo lo que podía hacer mientras esperaba realmente esperanzada, que toda esa nebulosa se disipara finalmente de su mente.

.

Observó de reojo al pelinegro que caminaba justo a un lado y las acompañaba hacia la salida. Él era su marido, ese hombre tan siniestro y arrebatadoramente atractivo era el que compartía su vida con ella, el que se suponía la amaba por sobre cualquier otra persona y sin embargo parecía haber perdido toda capacidad de devolverle siquiera la mirada. No sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación y que su madre, Kushina; haya mostrado visibles reservas con el simple hecho de permitir que volvieran a la casa que compartían como marido y mujer, la dejaba más insegura aun.

Ella estaba aterrada, se sentía tan indefensa ante ese nuevo mundo desconocido que se habría ante ella. Sin un solo recuerdo de ninguna de esas personas que se hacían llamar su familia, solo le quedaba confiar en las palabras de esos seres desconocidos y rogar por que la nebulosa de sus recuerdos se disipara lo más pronto posible, pero mientras se aferraba a ese deseo la incertidumbre de su presente la avasallaba.

Sasuke, como le habían dicho que se llamaba; le abrió la puerta de su auto, las pocas cosas que habían traído para su tiempo en el hospital acomodados en el portaequipaje. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que el tiempo pasaba, un día se despertaba totalmente confusa y desorientada en una cama de hospital y unos días después ya se encontraba saliendo por sus propios pies para enfrentar esa oleada de realidades que la esperaban, una de ellas y la más significativa; volver al hogar que compartía con su desconocido marido.

Tuvo cuidado para maniobrar y entrar al vehículo sin mover mucho de su torso que seguía vendado con su brazo izquierdo, todavía enyesado; pegado a él. El auto era tan sobrio y sofisticado como el hombre que lo conducía, miró por el retrovisor tratando de divisar el todoterreno de Kushina que les venía siguiendo hasta la casa, alegando que necesitaría ayuda extra para acomodarse dadas sus recientes condiciones. Le agradecía tanto ese afán suyo de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, sentía que era la única persona en la que podía confiar sin reservas de entre todas las demás.

Se sentía tan perdida en esos instantes y Sasuke no ayudaba mucho con su falta de comunicación. Naruto, con el que rápidamente había establecido cierta familiaridad y que había resultado ser su hermano; le había dicho que no era un hombre muy comunicativo e interiormente se había preguntado cómo es que había terminado casada con alguien que no parecía ni mínimamente interesado en su situación. Las pocas expresiones que le había visto mostrar al poco tiempo de despertar fueron las ultimas que había puesto; después de que todos hubieran vuelto de la charla con su doctora, la máscara de inexpresividad no lo había abandonado y parecía algo más tenso que los demás, que tampoco se habían mostrado muy contentos por la noticia de su amnesia pero trataban de ocultarlo mejor que él.

Quizás todo este asunto de lidiar con una esposa que prácticamente resultaba ser una desconocida le molestaba tanto como a ella, pero esa no era razón para ignorarla; que tomara esa actitud no ayudaría en nada a su convivencia y vaya que necesitarían de mucha ayuda hasta el tiempo en el que lograra recordar por lo menos algo de quien era ella y que significaban realmente todas esa personas que no habían parado de visitarla hasta ese momento.

Cuando aparcaron frente a una espaciosa casa del tipo moderno, se sintió embargada por una repentina emoción, no supo que era exactamente; pero le había hecho saltar un latido del corazón. El jardín era tan espacioso y bien cuidado que se dio su tiempo para maravillarse por su belleza antes de darse cuenta de que ese hombre, Sasuke; le había abierto la puerta y parecía estar esperando para ayudarla a bajar. Por supuesto, entrar había resultado más fácil que salir y cuando apoyó su mano sana en la palma que le ofrecía, detalló con cierta fascinación la tensión de sus hombros, los huesos fuertes de su mandíbula y la increíble suavidad de sus movimientos al ayudarla, a pesar de la tosquedad aparente de sus fuertes brazos. Su olor masculino la invadió por completo al tenerlo tan cerca y casi se dejó llevar por el repentino impulso de tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire y llenarse por completo de ese agradable aroma.

Recupero la compostura cuando tuvo las manos de su madre sustituyendo las del moreno y era guiada hacia la entrada de la que se suponía era su casa.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que como suponía conducía a su habitación, era tan elegante y lujosa como lo que había logrado detallar de lo poco que pudo ver durante el trayecto del recibidor hasta las escaleras. Sasuke las seguía silenciosamente desde atrás trayendo su equipaje mientras Kushina la guiaba con sumo cuidado hacia la espaciosa cama matrimonial para recostarse. No quería admitirlo para no crear más molestias, pero realmente agradecía poder descansar de nuevo, el ajetreo de movilizarse del hospital a esa casa le había cansado lo suficiente para resentir el cuello y la espalda. Su madre le había ayudado a sacarse los zapatos y le estaba acomodando una almohada tras la espalda.

-¿No quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?-

Le sonrió en respuesta.

-Ya han hecho demasiado por mí... Yo-

-Nada de suficiente, y si no me equivoco con lo que estas a punto de decir... No, no es ninguna molestia- Amplió los ojos y se ruborizó un poco por el tono de reprimenda, hasta llegándose a sentir culpable por considerarse una carga, lo cual resultaba sorprendente, dado que era exactamente como se sentía y era normal que se sintiese. La pelirroja le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

\- Eres mi hija, si no me permitieras hacer estas cosas por ti seria donde la situación se tornaría molestosa, porque tendría que obligarte y tú realmente no quieres eso-

Le guiño un ojo y algo en su interior le dijo que sus palabras eran en parte verdad entre su tono juguetón. Su madre era obviamente una mujer de armas tomar.

Cuando la pelirroja se entretuvo acomodando sus cosas de nuevo en su lugar se permitió recorrer la estancia con curiosidad. Un bello mueble con espejo ocupaba gran parte de una de las esquinas, el tocador parecía tener todos sus artículos femeninos entre peines, perfumes y algunas otras cajas y alhajeras.

Miró el buró junto a su cama y vio un portarretrato sobre él, la imagen de su rostro sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara acaparando su atención por completo. Era ella pero no lograba sentirse identificada de ningún modo y menos comparando la naturalidad con la que esa pelirrosa de la foto abrazaba por la cintura a un moreno renuente al contacto. Se notaba que se trataba de una foto improvisada y hasta repentina pues el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke demostraba que lo habían pillado desprevenido. La única que parecía radiante y preparada para la toma era ella.

Tomó el portarretrato entre sus manos y la examinó con la misma presteza de alguien que se encuentra frente a un hallazgo desconocido, encontrar pistas como esa de su olvidado yo; eran el combustible que tanto necesitaba para sentir que realmente pertenecía a ese lugar.

-La sacaron hace cinco años, en el parque de diversiones que visita cada año Konoha. Sabías que detesto ese tipo de lugares pero me obligaste a seguirte de todos modos. No querías perderte los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían esa noche-

La voz del pelinegro la congeló en su lugar haciéndola sentir como si la hubieran pillado hurgando entre las cosas de alguien más, aun cuando se trataba de algo que le pertenecía. Lo observó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, su monumental altura obligándola a observarlo desde abajo con la cabeza levantada, seguramente pareciendo aún más intimidada de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Él solo se quedó observándola como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía unos días, como esperando ver cuál era su siguiente movimiento para actuar en consecuencia. Parecía tan perdido como ella lo estaba y por un momento se permitió olvidar todos sus debates mentales para ponerse en el lugar del que era su esposo, no debía ser para nada fácil tampoco para él, lidiar con esa situación.

Cuando todos la trataban con deferencia, él parecía buscar en ella un punto del cual sostenerse para volver a la normalidad; pero la pelirrosa de la foto no era la que en esos momentos le devolvía la mirada.

-Oh...-

Fue toda la respuesta que se le ocurrió transmitir para luego dejar el portarretrato en su lugar junto a la cama. Kushina parecía haberse ido a algún lugar fuera de la habitación y en ese momento se encontraba ante el temible momento a solas que tanto hubiera deseado posponer. Después de recuperar la conciencia, todo el tiempo en el que estuvo despierta siempre había tenido a varias personas revoloteando a su alrededor entre su hermano, madre, padre y amigos. Todos decían compartir cierta afinidad con ella y no habían parado de visitarla tornando muy difícil un momento de privacidad con su esposo, lo cual internamente agradecía. Lastimosamente su suerte había terminado.

-Es una linda foto. Yo… me veía muy contenta-

-Hmp, lo estabas-

El morocho parecía perdido en algún recuerdo mientras decía aquello, aunque no podía decirse que fuera un recuerdo agradable por el amago -casi imperceptible- de molestia que hacía con sus labios, demasiado juntos en una línea tensa.

Se sintió incomoda por no poder saber el porqué de su molestia. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa ante lo que iba a decir.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que termine en este estado? –

Para ese momento la tensión de su rostro era evidente, tenía el ceño tan fruncido que de haber podido, hubiera retirado la pregunta aunque ésta le viniese atizando la cabeza desde que fuera consciente de su estado.

Sabía que su esposo no debería ser su primera opción para resolver sus dudas por tantas razones que ni siquiera podría enumerarlas con los dedos, no parecía ser el tipo de hombre dulce y rebosante de paciencia que escuchaba las preocupaciones ajenas y tenía listo un gesto reconfortante de cariño. De todo lo que había podido observar de él notó que era alguien sumamente osco y poco dado a las demostraciones de afecto, por supuesto podía estar equivocada y realmente rogaba por estarlo; pero tanta inexpresividad de su parte –rozando la indiferencia- la hacían sentirse más insegura a su lado de lo que estaba frente a cualquier otra persona.

-Fue por un ataque sorpresa de un grupo criminal que lleva tiempo delinquiendo en la ciudad. Instalaron bombas en varios sitios del salón de eventos en el que se realizó la fiesta a la que fuimos y al parecer una estalló muy cerca del lugar en el que estaba colocada nuestra mesa-

Ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, de todas las razones posibles aquella nunca podría habérsele ocurrido. ¿¡Terminó siendo víctima de un atentado?! Aquello parecía casi impensable. Lo vio apretar los puños, sus nervios visiblemente crispados por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tú… Pareces haber resultado ileso ¿No estabas conmigo en el momento que todo ocurrió?-

En el instante que aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas formulado; la mirada helada que le había dedicado la dejó sin respiración, paralizada por la frialdad arrasadora que podían transmitir esos ojos suyos. Su mirada era tan intensa pero diferente de las anteriores que le había dedicado que un peso extraño se instaló en su estómago haciéndola sentir diminuta bajo su escrutinio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo interpretar sus gestos o esa clase de miradas que tenían un tinte condenatorio, casi de reproche porque cada fibra del hombre frente a ella, gritaba absoluto misterio. Todo era tan hermético con respecto a él, desde su estoico rostro en todo momento impasible; hasta la negrura espesa de sus ojos, que no parecían transmitir nada más que frialdad.

Se preguntó si alguna vez la mujer de sonrisa enorme de la foto llegó a ver tras la mascara que siempre llevaba cubriendo su rostro, porque esa posiblemente podía llegar a ser la única razón que podría tener para permanecer al lado de un hombre como él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, mientras intentaba no sucumbir bajo el paso de su mirada.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien! –

La llegada intempestiva de su madre rompió con el pesado ambiente, algo nerviosa todavía por el extraño momento; notó la salida discreta de Sasuke hacia los pasillos. No había soltado una sola palabra que le diera una pista sobre la razón de su cambio tan rotundo de actitud cuando, por lo menos anteriormente; había estado respondiendo sus preguntas con total soltura. Tal vez el tema del ataque que habían sufrido era más delicado para él de lo que parecía, pues su mirada había empezado a endurecerse cuando se refirió a aquel hecho, aun así no se explicaba que tenía que ver todo aquello con su repentina hostilidad hacia ella.

Fijó su atención en su madre y la joven que la acompañaba.

-Ella es Matsuri y va a ser tu enfermera mientras te recuperas. Ese torso y brazo tuyo van a generarte demasiados problemas y como tu apreciado marido y yo no somos los mejores amigos, decidimos que lo mejor para ti era tener una enfermera que pudiera ayudarte a movilizarte y hacer esas pequeñeces indispensables como vestirte o cambiar tus vendajes, ya que por la salud mental de todos ese hombre y yo no podemos convivir bajo el mismo techo y no podré ser yo la que lo haga- Parpadeó sorprendida por su palabras, de hecho ya se había dado cuenta de que la relación de su madre y Sasuke era poco menos que pésima, pero le seguía pareciendo curiosa la manera en la que su madre podía decir todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza con una soltura tan abrumadora, a pesar de estar frente a extraños.

La castaña de sonrisa amistosa le dedicó una reverencia como saludo y si las palabras de la pelirroja pudieron haberle producido un mínimo de sorpresa, no lo demostró en lo absoluto.

-¡Mucho gusto Sakura-sama!-

Le correspondió la sonrisa y ambas mujeres se dedicaron a llenarla de atenciones. Su mamá hablaba mucho y se ocupaba de informarle sobre cualquier detalle de su vida que le interesara saber, pero no se animaba a preguntarle sobre la persona de quien más le interesaba conocer detalles; se imaginaba que ella podría llegar a no ser muy objetiva al respecto.

Se preguntaba la razón de tanta hostilidad hacia Sasuke de parte de la pelirroja y si era un asunto que debía tomarse en cuenta o si se trataba simplemente de la típica mala relación suegra-nuero. Le preocupaba pensar en la posibilidad de un mal matrimonio y que las cosas pudieran no haber estado yendo tan bien entre ellos, porque algo le decía que a pesar de la actitud distante de ese hombre existía una fuerte conexión entre ellos; una conexión tan fuerte que desafiaba hasta su pérdida de recuerdos ya que solo bastaba con tenerlo cerca para turbar algo en su interior que se ocupaba llegar hasta la última fibra de sus ser.

.

Aquella noche Sasuke los había acompañado en una cena relativamente tensa, ella sentía cierta hostilidad de parte de él ondeando a su alrededor sin ningún receptor en particular, aunque la persistente idea de que iba más dirigida hacia ella no abandonaba sus pensamientos y demasiadas veces, mientras observaba el techo de la habitación cuando se acostó para dormir; se encontró a sí misma deseando saber la razón.

Cuando se admitió a sí misma que era más que curiosidad, sino una especie de anhelo inconsciente de querer arreglar las cosas; se dijo que se esforzaría por dar avances más sutiles en cuanto al terreno que concerniese a su marido. Algo en la tensión que había o pudiera haber entre ellos le afectaba más de lo que debería hacerlo en cualquier otro caso particular, aunque él no era cualquier persona exactamente.

El desayuno ya se estaba sirviendo cuando llegaron al comedor, su madre venía replicando cosas acerca de que sería más prudente mudar sus cosas a una habitación en la planta baja para que no tuviera que bajar las escaleras y la joven Matsuri sobre que ese ejercicio le vendría bien a sus articulaciones y mientras estuviera acompañada por alguien no habría problema. Soltó un suspiro silencioso, esas dos sí que hablaban mucho. Matsuri no llevaba más de un día con ellas y ya hasta podía decir que conocía mejor la historia de su vida que la de cualquier otra persona conocida que la rodeara. Ya comprendía a la perfección la razón por la que su madre la había contratado tan rápido.

El desayuno ya se estaba sirviendo cuando llegaron al comedor, su madre venía replicando cosas acerca de que sería más prudente mudar sus cosas a una habitación en la planta baja para que no tuviera que bajar las escaleras y la entusiasta Matsuri sobre que ese ejercicio le vendría bien a sus articulaciones, insistiendo en que mientras estuviera acompañada por alguien no habría problema.

Soltó un suspiro silencioso, esas dos sí que hablaban mucho. Matsuri no llevaba más de un día con ellas y ya hasta podía decir que conocía mejor la historia de su vida que la de cualquier otra persona conocida que la rodeara. Ya comprendía a la perfección la razón por la que su madre la había contratado tan rápido.

Al ingresar a la zona del comedor dos mujeres regordetas y una jovencita las esperaban con los rostros iluminados con alegres sonrisas.

-¡Sakura- san! Estamos tan felices de que esté de vuelta con nosotros sana y salva. Con todo lo que vimos en la televisión de lo que pasó, llegamos a pensar lo peor-

La mujer que había hablado la miraba entre conmocionada y alegre mientras estrujaba el delantal que le cubría el pecho. Sonrió lo más dulcemente que pudo, lo cual no le costó nada teniendo en cuenta que, una vez más; estaba siendo testigo de lo afortunada que era al contar con tantas personas que la apreciaban y se preocupaban tanto por su bienestar.

-Muchas gracias…-

Deseó de todo corazón, como ya se venía haciendo costumbre; poder pronunciar el nombre de cada una de las mujeres frente a ella, que la miraban tan expectantes por escuchar sobre esa experiencia de la que casi nada sabía. Cuando se hizo obvio que no iba a agregar nada más y se estaba poniendo visiblemente incomoda por ello, su madre largó un sonoro carraspeo antes de intervenir.

-Son todas tan amables, les agradezco tanto su preocupación por mi hija. Afortunadamente ella ya se encuentra mejor y ya solo queda esperar que se recupere de sus lesiones. Con la ayuda de todos Sakura-chan se va recuperar por completo en menos tiempo de lo que podamos imaginarnos-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

Le menuda muchacha que acompañaba a las mujeres saltó con emoción por las lindas palabras de su madre, pareciendo más un vitoreo que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Todos vamos a ayudarla Sakura-san!-

-Cuando necesite algo no dude en llamarnos, sea la hora que sea- Agregó la otra mujer que no había hablado hasta ahora. Un agradable cosquilleo de calidez la invadió en ondas potentes, todos tenían tan buenas atenciones con ella, que no le quedaba duda de que se trataba de una persona sumamente afortunada y sentía un inimaginable agradecimiento por ello.

Avanzaron hacia la mesa del comedor y las amables mujeres procedieron a llenar la mesa de todos los platos que se le pudiera ocurrir, invadiendo la estancia con sus deliciosos aromas.

Se ubicaron en sus lugares y cuando Kushina mencionaba algo sobre holgazanes que dormían demasiado y Sasuke en la misma oración, éste hizo acto de presencia e ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirroja, soltó un escueto buenos días y se sentó en la mesa.

Se le había atorado el aliento en la garganta al verlo cruzar el umbral que daba al comedor y sentarse a su lado. Se veía arrebatadoramente apuesto con el traje que traía puesto, cada parte del tejido se amoldaba tan bien a su anatomía que se ocupaba de remarcar las partes que exaltaban su fuerza masculina como lo eran sus anchos hombros y fuertes piernas. Sintió acaloradas las mejillas y varias partes del cuerpo, se las arregló para no dejarse en evidencia a sí misma mientras recuperaba cierta compostura y alejaba la vista del hombre por su salud mental.

No se esperaba que al verlo más arreglado y formal se quedaría prácticamente sin aliento, aunque esa parecía ser una reacción que se estaba tornando normal en ella mientras más facetas conocía de ese hombre. Aún con su aspecto más descuidado y desaliñado en el hospital había logrado parecerle el hombre más atractivo que haya visto, ahora que se había rasurado la insipiente barba que había estado ensombreciendo su rostro y la tensión de sus rasgos se había soltado un poco más; Sasuke parecía haberse quitado unos años más de encima, luciendo aún más apuesto de lo que ya lo consideraba.

El ambiente del desayuno resultó más tranquilo que el de la cena, siendo obvio que las horas de sueño habían logrado limar un poco las asperezas entre ellos. La tensión casi palpable con la que se habían reunido todos en su primer momento familiar anoche, no había resultado ni por asomo; una experiencia agradable. Ya que para empezar la cálida bienvenida de las cocineras se había hecho esperar hasta la mañana siguiente y todos habían estado demasiado callados por diferentes razones, demasiado metidos cada uno en su mundo. Ella misma en primer lugar.

Seguía sin entender la actitud de Sasuke pero ahora por lo menos tenían un nuevo día por delante para mejorar las cosas y el hombre parecía estar más receptivo a esa opción, quizás su actitud anterior solo era el resultado su falta de descanso y el estrés acumulado de esos días. Se sintió contenta de que las cosas parecían pintar mejor en cuanto a la convivencia de todos.

Se respiraba un agradable aire tranquilo y lleno de quietud mientras se dedicaban a degustar el rico desayuno que habían preparado. Más tarde se daría su tiempo de conocer a la gente que trabajaba en esa gran casa, y ya se hacía una idea de que no iban a ser pocas esas personas a juzgar por el hermoso jardín bien cuidado, que se pondría a recorrer en cuanto pudiera; y la perfecta pulcritud con la que todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, la cantidad de trabajo que requería mantener ese sitio tan inmaculado como estaba debía ser monumental.

Matsuri y su madre la taladraban con la implícita solicitud de que las dejara ayudarla pero las ignoró por completo, estaba resuelta a no permitir que su lesiones la incapacitaran por completo al punto de no poder hacer algo tan básico como alimentarse por sí misma y cuando se disponía a maniobrar con uno de los tenedores y buscar un poco de fruta para sí, el sonido del timbre resonó en los oídos de todos. La joven muchacha que las había recibido hace un rato se apresuró hacia la entrada con paso veloz y animado.

-¡Sakura-san han traído esto para usted!-

Gritó desde la entrada y con paso vacilante venía acercándose hacia ellos. La pequeña pelinegra cuyo nombre se encargaría de averiguar en cuanto pudiera, trajo entre sus manos un enorme y bello arreglo de flores, tan grande que acaparaba todo su campo de visión y le dificultaba a la muchacha traerlo a cuestas. Entre pasos vacilantes y torpes se fue acercando a una de las mesitas junto a la pared y la depositó sobre ella, un sonoro suspiró abandonado sus labios por el esfuerzo.

Era un hermoso ramo de orquídeas, dispuesto de una forma tan armoniosa que el solo contemplarla ofrecía el más placentero de los espectáculos.

-Oh… Que dulce. Alguien debió acordarse de que esas son tus flores favoritas cariño. ¿Quién las envió? – Habló la pelirroja para terminar contestándose a sí misma -Seguro fue Naruto… Ese tonto aún se siente en la obligación de disculparse a pesar de no tener nada que ver con lo que pasó…-

Kushina bufó exasperada por sus propias conclusiones, en tanto la muchacha se ponía a buscar alguna tarjeta que indicara el remitente.

-El repartidor no dijo nada de quien pudo haberlo enviado… ¡Ah, ya la encontré!-

Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de entre el arreglo y obligándose a no ser indiscreta se la pasó rápidamente a la destinataria del detalle.

Sakura lo leyó en voz alta.

Que tus pétalos renazcan con todo su esplendor, como la más bella flor de loto.

A S

Silencio. Nadie pronunció palabra por un buen tiempo antes de que, moviéndose incomoda en su silla; la pelirroja soltara en voz alta una de las preguntas que rondaba por la cabeza de todos.

-¿A S ? Debe tratarse de alguno de tus pacientes cariño. Esas iniciales no se me hacen conocidas de entre nuestros amigos cercanos…- Se sobó la barbilla pensativa, cavilando por la posible identidad del remitentes sin demasiado éxito en conseguirlo.

Sakura arrugó el ceño y releyó las líneas nuevamente, las palabras eran inofensivas pero… No le resultaba agradable cierta connotación oculta entre líneas, demasiado íntima para considerarse amistosa.

La silla junto a ella se arrastró abruptamente hacia atrás y la figura imponente de Sasuke se extendió en toda su plenitud. Su cuerpo demasiado tenso llamando su atención, evitó que le sacara los ojos de encima hasta verlo marcharse hacia la salida, encaminándose escaleras arriba con el semblante por demás adusto y serio.

¿Acaso había vuelto a enojarse por algo?

Observó la pequeña tarjeta de escritura prolija y líneas suaves, la simple caligrafía hacía suponer que fue escrito por las manos de un artista. El solo observar las palabras plasmadas con tanta pulcritud era un deleite para la vista.

Miró de nuevo en la dirección por donde se había perdido Sasuke, quizás no le había agradado el alboroto que se estaba formando o estaba algo apurado por llegar al trabajo, ya que leyendo de nuevo; no había nada especialmente reprobable en las palabras.

Pensó en el extraño y enérgico hombre de cejas pobladas que había ido a visitarla en el hospital durante los días que permaneció allí. Él la había llamado contextualmente" bella flor de loto" y a pesar de sentirse bastante abochornada por el volumen y la energía con la que lo había, prácticamente gritado; asumió que era un mote que le habían puesto algunas personas, quizás. Un mote bastante halagador en todo caso, porque a nadie de entre los que la estaban acompañando también esa vez, les resultó extraño escuchar tal calificativo. Por eso quiso descartar las bellas palabras como una posible causa del renovado estado de enfurruñamiento del pelinegro.

Suspiró. Y ella que esperaba mejorar el ambiente entre ellos desde ese día, que parecía pintar mejor para su, prácticamente inexistente; relación. Lo observó bajar unos minutos después con la postura tensa y la espalda recta, cargando lo que posiblemente se trataba de algún maletín de trabajo. Sus pesados pasos resonaron en el silencio que extrañamente se había mantenido desde que se fue y tras tomar las llaves de su auto de una de las mesas del recibidor, un sonoro portazo resonó en todas las paredes, haciendo temblar algunos cuadros que oscilaron peligrosamente antes de volver a la quietud.

Sakura miró a su alrededor concentrándose en los rostros de las personas que la rodeaban. Matsuri jugaba con el trozo de panqué que había cortado, observándolo como si analizara la posibilidad de metérselo a la boca o levantarse e irse. Su madre había formado una mueca de disconformidad con sus labios, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la entrada y la muchachita de las flores se tronaba los dedos visiblemente nerviosa.

Finalmente Kushina resopló altanera.

-Ignoremos a ese desconsiderado y desayunemos. Por fin estamos entre mejor compañía-

A Sakura ya se le habían pasado las ganas de comer, no le había gustado para nada como terminaron las cosas de repente y sentía que quizás, por alguna razón cualquiera que fuera; tenía una porción de culpa por ello.

.

.

* * *

Uffffff, por fiiiin estoy aqui con la conti U.U

Lamento mucho la demora, muchisimo, pero espero q el capi compense en algo la larga espera. Como ven la historia ha dado un giro inesperado(? O eso espero :P. Desde ahora se desarrolla la trama en sí y vamos a ir descubriendo, junto con la propia Sakura, q es lo q estuvo pasando antes d q todo lo dl ataque se diera. Espero q les interese la trama y me dejen un comentario, realmente me es muy important saber la impresion q les haya causado el capi y si les gusto. Ya saben los reviews son el alimento del escritor y un impulso para venir mas rapido con la conti ;). Ya saben meten presion.

Gracias por los comentarios pasados q lastimosament por falta de tiempo no voy a podr contestar pero creo q el prox cap va a llegar mas rapido q este ya q estoy por llegar-aleluya- a las vacaciones, aunq me esperan los exmns finales (no lo recuerds please T.T) Aun asi me voy a esforzar por llegar con la conti pronto. Gracias por la paciencia!

Besotes!

Para variar estoy teniendo problemas para subir el capi ~.~


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto no es mio, es de Hinata; digoo Kishimoto.

(Perdddonnnnnnn por la tardanza) T.T

Sip, nuevo título. Ojala pudiera asegurar q es el definitivo pero mi cabecita es muy impredecible.. Esto es lo q pasa cuando en lo último en lo piensas cuando creas un fic es en el nombre :P pero el cap 22 del anime de boruto me gustó mucho y me hizo pensarme bien, mas allá de todas las controversias y líos dignos de televisa del gaiden; en la idea esencial de esa saga q en su momento pase por alto y q me generaron un sabor agridulce q me impidió volver a leérmelo.

Ahora pude darme cuenta, alfiinnnn, de la idea central d ese bello fragmento del manga de naruto puramente sasusaku. Los lazos, q cosa hermosa. En honor a mi primer, primerísimo fic. Q tenia el mismo nombre, publiq alguna vez en mundo sasusaku y nunca pude continuar. Tu nuevo nombre, hijo miooo, será, ...

* * *

Lazos

Capítulo cinco.

Apretó las manos sobre el volante y aceleró lo suficiente como para hacer chirriar los neumáticos sobre el asfalto. Estaba molesto, jodidamente molesto.

Ese maldito de Akasuna estaba empezando a rebasar sus ya de por sí, limitados estándares de paciencia. Le hubiese gustado tenerlo en frente para terminar lo que no pudo durante aquel maldito incidente, sus maneras cobardes de provocarlo estaban superando el tan adiestrado autocontrol del que tanto se enorgullecía.

Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo…

Jamás, en todo el tiempo en el que llevaba de conocerlo; había osado perturbar su vida de esa manera o hacer llegar ninguna de sus atenciones a la casa que compartía con su esposa, su hogar.

Ese maldito estaba buscando sumirlo en las sombras de las que había escapado precisamente gracias al amor incondicional de Sakura. Y el muy retorcido intentaba usar esa misma arma para llevarlo al infierno con él. Pero maldita sea, que estaba empezando a parecerle tentadora la idea de zambullirse en el mismísimo averno en el que él estaba, solo para darle alcance y fracturarle cada hueso del cuerpo. Era un placer que empezaba a picarle las manos de impaciencia.

Cuando llegó a la empresa y su rostro más que elocuente hizo que todos los que tenían suficiente cerebro se desviaran de su camino, se tomó el tiempo de observar su sortija de bodas mientras ascendía hacía el último piso. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando y a un ritmo tan acelerado que le hacía ser aún más consciente de hasta qué punto se le había escapado la situación de las manos.

Toda la pacífica vida que tanto se había esmerado en alcanzar estaba siendo resquebrajada junto frente a sus narices sin que él pueda hacer nada más que observar. De nuevo un maldito espectador de su desgracia, alguna vez se había prometido no volver a serlo jamás y aunque le costara el último aliento, se encargaría de cumplirlo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se topó de frente con inusitadamente sería expresión de Chiyo.

-Kakashi san lo espera en su oficina-

Arrugó el ceño. Que Kakashi llegara temprano a alguna reunión ya anunciaba en sí la gravedad de la situación. Asintió hacia la anciana mujer y se encaminó hacia las puertas de su oficina.

-¿Sakura se encuentra mejor?-

Detuvo su andar y devolvió su atención a la mujer. Destensó su expresión todo lo pudo para reafirmar su asentimiento de cabeza.

-Se está recuperando en la casa-

El arrugado rostro de la mujer pareció perder varios de los años que cargaba encima, por ridículo que pareciera. Ingresó al lugar, se acercó a su escritorio para depositar su portafolio y descargar el contenido.

Una carpeta muy bien surtida de papeles se dejó caer frente al peli plateado.

-Vaya, buenos días Sasuke. Yo también tuve una linda mañana, gracias por preguntar-

Le dedicó una sus miradas más mortíferas antes de sentase en su sillón.

-Al parecer Sakura chan no te quiso dejar acompañarla para dormir anoche. Nadie la culparía-

-No estoy para tus estúpidos chistes ahora Kakashi-Afiló la mirada- Si tienes algo importante que aportar házmelo saber, por lo demás no me hagas perder el tiempo-

Apenas había separado los labios para hablar, su voz un siseo amenazante; pero sus cortantes palabras que no salían surtir efecto en el peli plateado, le hicieron guardarse la indumentaria de réplicas que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Algo destellante en la mirada del pelinegro lo hizo rememorar los tiempos en los que el imponente hombre que tenía frente suyo no era más que un muchacho inmaduro que se empeñaba en pelear una guerra personal contra el mundo.

Carraspeó y abrió la carpeta. Varias planillas de información junto con su correspondiente foto adjunta le dieron la bienvenida. Silbó impresionado.

-Y pudiste conseguir todo esto tan solo en dos días, me impresionas Sasuke; enserio-

El morocho afiló su mirada, apremiándolo a volver al asunto. Kakashi Hatake se rasco la nuca con gesto apático antes de componer una postura totalmente resuelta en su asiento. El despreocupado peli plateado había sido sustituido por el legendario agente Copy, el detective de campo experto en infiltración del país del Fuego.

-Deidara el pirómano y Hidan el jashinista. Antecedentes por robo a mano armada, homicidio, secuestro, asociación criminal, terrorismo- Resopló-Esto va a ser largo de leer, pero tú ya sabes todo de lo que es capaz cada uno por experiencia propia- Bajó los documentos y lo miró directamente a los ojos con absoluta seriedad.

-Nunca te preguntaste porque hacían todos esos golpes, atracos, asesinatos…-

Sasuke se tensó en su lugar, su espalda envarada en el sillón. Sumergido en una espesa vorágine de recuerdos, no muy agradables por la mueca de su rostro. Clavó la vista en un punto fijo del suelo. Finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el aire empezó a ser demasiado denso a su alrededor.

-No en aquellos tiempos- Suspiro- Además de la buena paga o cualquiera que fueran los beneficios por los que cada uno de nosotros entramos a ese lugar, no teníamos permitido hacer preguntas. Solo íbamos lo hacíamos y volvíamos sin mencionar una palabra del tema. Además a nadie parecía importarle demasiado, todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus objetivos personales-

Y para Kakashi en esas palabras, el mismo Sasuke reconocía implícitamente que nunca le importó demasiado conocer más allá de los motivos por los que le ordenaban realizar los encargos. Suspiró también, eso los dejaba igual que al principio, sin nada consistente a lo que sostenerse.

-Pues hasta ahora con lo que tenemos, solo se trata de un ataque aislado más del montón. Uno demasiado pretencioso por la ocasión pero totalmente inquietante por la sorpresividad con las que nos tomó a todos. Lo extraño es que Akatsuki jamás se habían atrevido a hacer un ataque tan abiertamente subversivo contra sus enemigos. Porque es bien sabido por todos que varias de las personas que se encontraban allí estaban vinculadas -o aun lo están- a organizaciones con las que precisamente rivaliza -

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, viejos recuerdos inundando su mente y rasgando parte de sus memorias más oscuras.

Kakashi continuó.

-Las mismas personas cuyos nombres siempre se barajaron pero cuyas investigaciones nunca llegaron a nada concluyente. Además está el principal hecho que no podemos ignorar. Después del gran enfrentamiento de hace cinco años, Akatsuki tuvo tantas bajas que la organización quedó gravemente mermada, casi desintegrada. Creíamos que los que habían quedado simplemente se habían volcado a los casos de micro tráfico, atracos menores o pandillaje. ¿Porque de repente han hecho algo tan estúpidamente incitador? Lo más razonable por el momento sería pensar que se trata de -

-Una demostración de poder -

La voz de Shikamaru Nara terminó la frase que iba a pronunciar el peli plateado. La figura del pelinegro de coleta emergió del umbral de la puerta, se acercó a la gran mesada de mármol y ocupó uno de los asientos junto a Kakashi siendo seguido por un excepcionalmente silencioso Naruto, en el otro costado. Shikamaru continuó con su argumento

-Pero que sea lo más razonable no le da mayor sentido a algo que no parece tenerlo por ningún lado-.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Lejos quedaron los saludos o las típicas discusiones absurdas que amenizarían un poco más el ambiente.

Además, esa es solo una de las posibilidades. Una sola variable de una población casi infinita. Tantos políticos, ejecutivos, empresarios y autoridades reunidos en un mismo lugar. Hablando claro, cualquiera de nosotros cuatro era un blanco factible para el ataque, o mejor dicho cualquiera de los más de doscientos invitados lo era-

El de coleta apoyó los codos en los brazos del sillón y reposó la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados; un gesto especialmente característico de sus momentos de mayor concentración.

-La principal pregunta que nos podríamos hacer sería ¿Cómo se atrevió una organización tan debilitada como lo es Akatsuki, a realizar un ataque tan pretencioso como el que hicieron?-

Como jefe del departamento de inteligencia, de policía de la ciudad de Konoha, Shikamaru tenía toda la información al dedillo y ese asunto de no contar con nada más de lo que se había podido conseguir de algunos testigos lo tenía con los nervios crispados de impaciencia. Que algo tan ridículamente pernicioso haya sucedido en presencia y bajo las narices de las mayores autoridades del país del Fuego, era un golpe demasiado bajo para hombres como él, Naruto, Sasuke o el mismo Kakashi. Y sin contar con el profundo agravante de haber involucrado colateralmente a sus seres queridos. Aquel suceso, más que un asunto de seguridad gubernamental, se había convertido en algo personal para todos ellos y podía verlo reflejado en la mirada de todos los hombres allí presentes.

-Quizás no estaban tan debilitados como creían. Quizás, es precisamente lo que esperaban que todos creyeran para tomarlos a todos con la guardia baja-

Shikamaru no pasó desapercibido el reproche en las palabras de Sasuke, que aunque dichas con un dejo de aburrimiento, rayando falsamente la indiferencia; tenían la implícita intención de cuestionar su trabajo a cargo de la seguridad.

Apretó los labios con molestia y le sostuvo la mirada al pelinegro. Él menos que nadie se hubiese atrevido a dejar cabos sueltos en lo que respectaba al seguimiento de un caso como ese y Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente.

Kakashi carraspeó audiblemente e interrumpió la discusión silenciosa.

-Ya, nadie pudo haberlo previsto de ningún modo. Lo único que nos queda es aferrarnos a las pocas pistas que quedaron y esperar a que actúen de nuevo-

Sasuke gruñó disconforme, aunque sabía que ni el mismo Kakashi lo estaba tampoco; pero sin nada más concluyente a lo cual sostenerse solo les quedaba seguir investigando. Chasqueó la lengua hastiado. Él habría sido la única fuente de información más segura y contundente que hubieran podido tener si tan solo supiera algo más allá de lo básico de la organización que un día integró. Estaba tanto o más perdido que los investigadores, solo sabía de las identidades de hombres con los que le había tocado trabajar alguna vez, habilidades o rasgos de personalidad pero nada que pudiera dar una pista del líder de la organización, razón de ser, financiamiento, logística… Nada realmente útil.

-Con la información con la que contábamos de las antiguas bases y los viejos sitios de reunión que nos había facilitado Sasuke en su momento, solo pudimos comprobar que efectivamente todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es obsoleto- Continuó -Hasta en los barrios bajos donde solía circular más información sobre ellos no se ha comentado nada. Nadie sabe nada de lo que sucedió. Todos pensábamos que los miembros que habían quedado estaban tan desorganizados que a lo último a lo que podrían llegar era a cometer delitos menores. Los más peligrosos de la organización habían perecido o no se volvió a saber nada de ellos -

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, exasperado por la situación y cansado de ser un simple espectador.

-¡Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer dattebayo! ¡¿Esperar que hagan otro ataque como el anterior?! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Hubo personas muertas, heridas que no tuvieron nuestra suerte! Solo recuerden a Ino-chan que casi perdió a su bebé. ¿Y las secuelas de Sakura-chan?- Apretó los dientes -¡No pueden pedirme algo tan patético !-

-Acaso realmente crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, estúpido-

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia y se levantó de su asiento con la postura amenazante de alguien que pedía pelea por cada poro de su piel. Kakashi esperaba no tener que terminar la reunión separando a ambos hombres, por otro de sus terribles arranques temperamentales tan típicos de sus tiempos de juventud. Ambos tenían la contraproducente costumbre de canalizar sus emociones negativas a base de puños y patadas, tocándole a él la tediosa tarea de tener que separarlos.

Naruto se había levantado también con el rostro inusitadamente serio.

-Espero que esto no haya tenido nada que ver contigo, Sasuke-

Los ojos del mencionado chispearon fugazmente con algo que el rubio no supo identificar pero siendo rápidamente sustituido por una muy evidente furia.

-No eres el más indicado para pedir algo así, Naruto-

Kakashi chocó las palmas en un sonoro aplauso.

-Bien. Como parece que no hay nada más productivo que agregar, creo que podemos dar por finalizada esta improvisada reunión. Si surge Cualquier cosa nos mantendremos comunicados, o eso espero. Nos vamos yendo Naruto, Shikamaru-

La mirada de Sasuke y Naruto continuó fija una enfrentando a la otra implacable, sin lograr amedrentarse. Finalmente después de un tenso minuto, el pelirrubio chasqueó la lengua hastiado y concretó los pasos que le faltaban hacia la salida. Shikamaru lo siguió en silencio.

-Sigues siendo igual de malo haciendo amigos-

Habló el peli plateado en resignado, viendo las siluetas de Naruto y Shikamaru alejarse por el pasillo.

Sasuke lo miró sobre el hombre desinteresado, esperando que él también se retirase. Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón haciéndose el desentendido un tiempo más.

-Por cierto… espero que esa actitud tan melodramática tuya no se deba a esas ridiculeces que últimamente te están llegando a la oficina-

Los ojos del peli plateado apuntaron fugazmente hacia un sobre algo apartado sobre la mesada, con la visible evidencia de haber sido abierto. La mirada de Sasuke centelleó hacia su apática expresión con enojo.

-Tu…-

-Estaba algo aburrido esperándote hace un rato. Comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa- Y cuando Chiyo san llego con eso entre sus manos y mencionó que estaban llegando periódicamente de una fuente desconocida, temí que se tratara de algo peligroso- Levantó las manos asumiendo rendición, tratando de desentenderse del asunto- Solo eso me motivo a violar tu privacidad lo juro- Bajó las manos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus intentos de ser creíble fracasaron y se rascó la nuca.

-No esperaba encontrarme una cursi notita de amor- Lo miró con ojos acusadores- ¿Estas manteniendo correspondencia romántica con otra mujer que no sea Sakura chan?-

Cuando la expresión de Sasuke se volvió más severa y se empezaban a marcar las venas de su cuello, Kakashi sopesó en la sensata idea de una retirada.

-Bien, bien… me voy. No tienes que gritarme-

Cuando la molesta presencia de Kakashi desapareció por el pasillo, Sasuke taladró el sobre cuyo contenido ya lo enervaba sin haberlo leído. Lo tomó entre sus manos con brusquedad y sacó el pequeño papel doblado de su interior.

No de nuevo…

 _Y el amor roto, cuando vuelve a nacer,_

 _Crece más bello que el primero, más fuerte, más grande._

 _William Shakespeare_

Esto tenía que terminar. Cuanto antes.

Arrugó el papel en su puño y lo lanzó a la papelera. No había pasado ni medio minuto desde que había decidido tomar medidas definitivas sobre el hecho, para que el teléfono de su bolsillo empezara a vibrar insistentemente. Le extrañó de sobremanera el nombre que aparecía en el identificador de llamadas. Atendió.

-¡Sakura no está!-

Esa simple frase lo dejó estático por un largo momento. La voz desesperada de Kushina del otro lado del teléfono lo asaltó desprevenido.

-¿Qué? Como que no está-

\- No la encontramos por ningún lado- Su voz se oía cada vez más estrangulada por el llanto -Yo tuve que salir por unos asuntos urgentes poco después de te hubieras ido. Ella iba a quedarse aquí en la casa con Matsuri- Se detuvo un momento para respirar hondo tratando de serenarse-Pero no las encontramos por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera dejaron avisado donde irían-

Maldijo por lo bajo

-Salgo ahora mismo-

Se le saltó un latido en medio del discurso, pensando en la cantidad infinita de cosas que podrían pasarle a una mujer amnésica en la calle con una, evidentemente para nada responsable; compañía.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello estresado y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de nuevo. No llevaban siquiera tres horas desde que la habían dejado sola y ya pasaban cosas como esa. Si alguien allá arriba estaba intentando poner a prueba sus nervios estaba consiguiéndolo demasiado bien. Se preguntó si era una especie de Karma perversa que intentaba cobrarle de una, todas las preocupaciones y tristezas que le había hecho pasar a Sakura en el pasado. Nadie podría objetar que no se lo mereciera, mucho menos él. Pero estaban siendo demasiadas cosas, todas a la vez. Porque aunque trataba de ignorarlo con toda la capacidad de inferencia que poseía, la quemazón de la nota de ese día seguía picándole los dedos.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se apresuró a bajar al estacionamiento. Pensar en esas cosas no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

.

.

Ese lugar le agradaba, se decía mientras observaba el campo abierto que se extendía infinito frente a ellas. De un césped tan verde que brillaba bajo el sol y competía con la plenitud del azul del cielo y distintas áreas recreativas que acaparaban su alrededor.

Matsuri había insistido en sacarla de la casa y aun después de su renuencia inicial terminó cediendo ante sus súplicas.

La comprendía en cierta manera. La enorme casa, aunque hermosa; no dejaba de ser un sitio poco atractivo para una muchacha tan vivaz y activa como su acompañante, que no paraba de replicar lo tan aburrida que se encontraba todo el tiempo aun cuando solo llevaban poco más de dos días allí metidas. Su madre había salido hace rato a algún lugar, siempre parecía tener cosas que hacer y en efecto por la peli castaña se había enterado de que era una abogada bastante prestigiosa en la ciudad. Siempre tenía una expresión de disculpa en el rostro cuando sonaba el timbre de su teléfono, cosa tan recurrente que poco les costaba imaginarse el asunto por el que la solicitaban. Siempre lanzaba sendos reclamos al aire pero terminaba por contestar o acudir a los llamados, y Sakura insistía en que fuera de ese modo, no quería que nadie descuidara sus obligaciones por su causa, ya se sentía lo suficientemente en deuda con todos.

Y eso las colocaba en su situación actual, recorriendo uno de los largos camineros del club que se encontraba coincidentemente a unas cuadras de su domicilio. La peli castaña se había ocupado de averiguar todo lo que pudo del lugar en cuanto se enteró de su existencia y mediante eso sabían que era una miembro honoraria de aquel prestigioso club, por lo tanto podía frecuentarlo todo cuanto quisiera. Un hecho por el que la peli castaña hasta ese momento no dejaba de lanzar agradecimientos -a su criterio silenciosos, pero eran bastante audibles de hecho; al cielo.

El lugar era tan impresionante como se podría esperar de un sitio de reunión de las personas más acaudaladas de la ciudad y, por muy poco consiente que Sakura se encontrara sobre su entorno en esos momentos; se arriesgaba a decir que del mismo país. Ella misma aún tenía problemas para conciliar el hecho de pertenecer a ese sector privilegiado de la sociedad donde la opulencia se respiraba con la misma naturalidad con la que el sol se asomaba por las mañanas y se ocultaba al atardecer. Y ya no sabía si sentirse afortunada por sus condiciones de vida o aturdida por tanta ostentosidad, ya que actualmente solo se trataba de una mujer altamente impresionable que había sido arrojada a un mundo totalmente desconocido tratando de asimilarlo todo lo más racionalmente posible e intentando responder las preguntas que no hacían más que ganar terreno en sus pensamientos.

Con cada paso que las cercaba al recibidor de la edificación, varias personas se habían dado la vuelta para dedicarle sonrisas amistosas y asentimientos de cabeza, la mayoría con excesiva formalidad, y por si fuera poco todos los empleados habían agachado la cabeza y brindado sus respetos en reverencias que se repetían con cada tramo que ganaban. Cuando la situación ya empezaba a superar lo incomodo una voz se escuchó por encima de todas las demás entre la pequeña multitud que estaba empezando a congregarse a su alrededor.

-¡Sakura, querida!, que placer tan grande verte de vuelta por aquí-

Una bella mujer de felinos ojos rasgados color avellana y larga melena oscura se habría paso entre los presentes con un brillante sonrisa curvando sus labios. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar algo pasmada las voluptuosas formas que se encargaba de resaltar con su ajustada ropa de deporte. La mujer se deshizo de la raqueta de tenis que traía en sus manos depositándola en una charola y con un movimiento de manos despacho al mozo que la cargaba.

Muy animada, extendió sus brazos hacia ella y le envolvió en un apretado abrazo, dejándola aún más descolocada. Antes de poder reaccionar ya la tenía sujeta del brazo y la estaba arrastrando hacia alguna de las secciones del establecimiento y se sentaron en una de las mesas del jardín.

\- ¡Oh no sabes cuánto me afecto enterarme de que habías resultado herida durante ese infernal ataque! ¡Dios! ¡La gente esta tan loca por estos días! Mira que explotar un lugar como ese y en semejante momento ¡La maldad no tiene límites!- Su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas mientras se perdía en el mar de palabras que seguía brotando de su boca, aturdiéndola por completo.

\- Fue claramente una provocación-

¿Qué?

La mujer asintió a sus propias palabras y la sorprendió con lo último. Pestañeo en su dirección esperando su reacción y ella misma se encontró siguiéndole la corriente; intrigada con sus últimas palabras.

-¿Una provocación? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

Quizás por una vez no obviaría su discurso repetitivo de "Lo siento pero no puedo recordar nada" por ahora. Aquello que había dicho había sonado demasiado perturbador

\- ¡Oh… cariño! Ya sabes ¡Por todo! La posición política de tu familia, la próxima candidatura de Naruto y ni qué decir del gran poder que el apellido de Sasuke-kun representa aún en estos tiempos a pesar de...-Callo abruptamente mirándola por primera vez con algo parecido a la censura pintado en su expresión, al parecer la mujer había dicho algo indebido y Sakura sopesó en la posibilidad de que se haya dado cuenta del molesto tono desenfadado y confianzudo con el que hacia nombrado a su esposo frente a ella y lo poco apropiado que se oía. Aunque quizás pudiera tratarse también de sus otras palabras. ¿Posición política? ¿El poder de su apellido a pesar de que?

Como su mueca de confusión se había acentuado más con todas esas preguntas, la mujer tomo su callado semblante como una invitación para continuar con su perorata. Obviando el inconveniente por el que se había interrumpido a sí misma y del que la pelirrosa no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

-¡Pero lo importante es que ya te encuentras mejor! Vamos querida, cuéntame ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- Acercó su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, y achinó los ojos mirando hacia atrás y adelante antes de agregar en voz susurrante- Ni siquiera salió una listado oficial de los heridos en ninguna parte. Yo solo pude enterarme de las cosas porque Megumi, tú ya la conoces; pudo ir como acompañante de uno de los socios de alguna de las empresas. No me acuerdo de cual-

Adoptó una pose pensativa para luego hacer un gesto desenfadado con su mano, restándole importancia-

-Como sea. Me dijo que entre todo el caos pudo ver cómo te subían en una camilla a una de las ambulancias. -¡Oh y a la pobre Ino también! Afortunadamente no le sucedió nada a su bebé ¡Pero debió ser tan traumático!-

Asintió a sus palabras, sus ojos muy abiertos tratando de comprender todo lo que había dicho y comparándolo con la poca información con la que contaba. Frunció el ceño extrañada del secretismo con el que se manejaba lo sucedido. Que sus familiares no quisieran darle detalles a ella era hasta cierto punto comprensible, puesto que no podría entender gran parte de lo que había pasado por que no recordaba el rostro de nadie y tales explicaciones solo terminarían por confundirla más pero… Que ni siquiera la prensa haya podido acceder a información sobre un hecho por demás trascendental le parecía, por decir poco; extraño.

Recordó a Matsuri, quien había quedado relegada entre la gente que la había rodeado momentos atrás y no se veía por ningún lado. Ese estaba resultando ser un momento ideal para saber algo más sobre el extraño suceso que la había conducido a su situación actual, ya que el extraño hermetismo con el que manejaban el asunto las personas que la rodeaban estaba empezando a impacientarla.

La primera vez que le pregunto a su madre sobre lo sucedido en el atentado se había quedado largamente callada antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro y mirarla con una condescendencia que no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

 _\- Es algo que no me corresponde a mi decirte, ya que posiblemente no le agrade a tu marido mi versión de los hechos...-_ Por supuesto la palabra marido había salido con una infinita carga de desprecio de su voz, como ya venía siendo costumbre. Pero de nuevo se había encontrado atrapada en la delirante nube de preguntas que parecían solo poder ser respondidas por una persona, la única con la que no había podido entablar una conversación decente hasta el momento.

Quizás esa mujer le pueda ayudar a aclarar algunas dudas sin saberlo. Solo esperaba que Matsuri tardara un poco más en dar con ella, o tendría que dejarle al descubierto a esa mujer que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que le estaba contando y por lo que se estaba mostrando tan interesada. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte en cuanto pensó en esta posibilidad, notó la figura de la muchacha que venía acercándose en su dirección.

Pero Matsuri venía tan distraída paseando la vista por todos lados, posiblemente buscándola; que no vio el momento exacto en el que uno de los mozos, con una charola repleta de bebidas, se daba la vuelta después de haber atendido a una de las tantas mujeres de una de las mesas. El choque fue inminente y tras un estruendo que silenció toda la estancia, solo quedó la escena de varias astillas de vidrios rotos en el piso de inmaculado y resplandeciente mármol, junto a la muchacha y el pobre hombre tendidos en el piso sobre un charco grande y pegajoso de líquidos coloridos y dulces.

Se escuchó un grito de puro enfado, un berreo que raspaba la garganta del que lo emitió de una forma tan audible, que la pelirrosa casi lo sintió salir de su propia boca.

Una muchacha rubia, no mayor que la peli castaña, se levantaba de una de los asientos que habían sido atendidos totalmente empapada de jugo, otras bebidas y mucha rabia.

-Maldito sirviente incompetente ¡Me has bañado de Jugo!-

El hombre observó horrorizado el resultado del choque y levantándose rápidamente buscó uno de los pañuelos del bolsillo de su traje para tratar de pasárselo a la joven. La muchacha golpeó violentamente su mano fuera de su lado, rechazando su ayuda.

-¡Aleja esa cosa asquerosa de mí!-

Para ese momento varias personas, la mayoría del personal de servicio; ya se había acercado a ver lo ocurrido.

Uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el encargado captó la atención de la iracunda muchacha, que aun goteando liquido por la cabeza apuntó al hombre y a Matsuri, quien solo se había quedado pasmada observando todo desde el suelo; con el dedo.

-Quiero a estos dos incompetentes fuera de mi vista ¡Ahora! ¡Sáquenlos de este lugar! -

-Cla-ro señorita Yohino- respondió el que parecía ser el encargado del personal.

La expresión del mozo fue de absoluto terror.

-¡Pero señorita, yo no puedo perder mi trabajo! Apenas llevo dos meses trabajando aquí, y-

-¡A mí que rayos me importa eso!- Expresó molesta mientras recibía una toalla y empezaba secarse las manos mientras una de las empleadas trataba de secarle el pelo con otra.

Sakura arrugó el ceño enfadada.

-Vuelvo en un momento-

Exclamó a la mujer que la acompañaba sin esperar realmente respuesta . Se levantó de su asiento indignada por la actitud de esas personas y su total indiferencia hacia Matsuri, quien aún seguía tendida en el suelo. Se encaminó a paso lento pero seguro a tratar de ayudarla, ya que parecía la única con intenciones de hacerlo.

El tumulto era tal que nadie pareció reparar en su presencia hasta que se encontró frente a la muchacha y mirándola preocupada le ofreció su mano sana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Ow… creo que solo me golpee el trasero. No había mucho allá atrás que amortiguara mi caída-

Se rió de su propio chiste y Sakura se hubiese reído también si no hubiera notado repentinamente la mirada de asombro de todas las personas a su alrededor posadas en ella. Parpadeó nerviosa y recupero su postura.

-¡Uchiha sama, no debió haber venido hasta aquí en esas condiciones! ¡El suelo esta resbaladizo y podría caerse!-

El encargado se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada. La pelirrosa parpadeó varias veces más y frunció el ceño por la ironía de la situación. Pues ellos parecían más preocupados por las personas que se encontraban de pie, que de los que ya habían caído.

-Es que no parecían notar que mi amiga estaba en el suelo. Podría haberse hecho daño por el golpe y nadie parecía darse cuenta-

Aunque intento no exteriorizar su sentimiento disgusto por el hecho, su tono salió indefectiblemente amonestador.

El rostro del hombre pareció perder varios tonos, palideciendo alarmantemente.

-¡¿Ella es su amiga?!- se apresuró él mismo a levantar a la muchacha para luego sacudirle la suciedad y quitar una toalla de las manos de una de las camareras para pasárselo.

-¡Cuanto lo siento señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le duele nada?-

Matsuri y ella intercambiaron miradas incrédulas ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

La castaña solo asintió pasmada al hombre y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho Uchiha sama! No crea que somos incompetentes en nuestro trabajo, es solo que no tenemos la culpa de contratar personal descuidado que propicia este tipo de altercados-

Arrugó el ceño por sus palabras. El hombre pareció más afectado todavía por ese simple gesto suyo y se apresuró a agregar.

-Nos encargaremos de despedir a este bueno para nada por semejante equivocación ¡No se preocupe por eso! De ahora en adelante nos encargaremos de someter a un estricto control a cada empleado nuevo que llegue al club-

-Es lo más razonable- Lo secundó la muchacha rubia, quien ya se encontraba un poco más presentable y parecía haber modulado varios tonos su voz para dirigirse a ella. Agrego a continuación.

-De hecho no se debería volver a permitir a esta clase de gente volver a estar cerca de nosotros. Nos perjudica el simple hecho de presenciar su ineptitud -

Jamás había escuchado tal grado de desprecio salir de los labios de alguien, aun con lo poco que tenía acumulado en su cabeza hasta ahora para servir de comparación. Casi parecía que estuviera hablando de algo más bajo e insignificante que un insecto.

Un fuego caliente y crudo subió de su estómago para llegar a su cuello y mejillas. Se sentía muy indignada. Absolutamente indignada y por el rostro incómodo de la muchacha al observarla, parecía que lo estaba exteriorizando bastante bien.

-No creo que sea necesario- Se escuchó decir Sakura en tono bajo- Solo ha sido un accidente-

Tres pares de ojos la miraron al mismo tiempo con sentimientos diferentes. El del mozo que ya había sucumbido a la derrota tiempo atrás, con un incipiente brillo de esperanza. El encargado de los empleados con asombro y la muchacha más bien descolocada.

-Si…-

Dijo tímidamente el mozo por lo bajo, apoyando su moción.

-Eh… Si usted vio que solo se trató de un accidente- El encargado ladeó el rostro y la miró absorto al rostro- Pues...¡ Evidentemente se trata de un accidente, Uchiha sama!- Expresó contundente, como si no hubiera expresado totalmente lo contrario hace unos segundos.

La expresión de Sakura seguía contrariada, pero ahora más bien por la confusión.

¿Simplemente habían cambiado todo su veredicto porque ella así lo había visto? ¿Así, sin más?

-Pero el hombre me tiró varias copas de bebida encima, Sakura sama…- Empezó a replicar de nuevo entre dientes y con la voz contenida la muchacha. Pero con una perturbadora sonrisa falsa y tiesa tirando sus labios permanentemente. El permanente "sama" cuando se dirigían a ella empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

La chica agregó demasiado segura de su razonamiento - Solo estaría dejando que se ofrezca un mal servicio en el que es actualmente el mejor club de la ciudad-

Ella, dejar que se ofrezca algo ¿Con que poder? Si solo era un miembro más.

-Yo fui la que no estaba atenta a su camino. Si alguien tiene la culpa, esa soy yo, de hecho-

Intervino Matsuri y todo mundo calló.

-¡Bien! Asunto resuelto, nadie tiene la culpa. Nos encargaremos de compensarla por el altercado Yoshino sama. Esperemos su comprensión-

Aunque la muchacha no parecía muy contenta con la proposición, no expresó ni media palabra y se limitó a emitir otra de sus expresiones que tenían la intención de parecer simpáticas hacia Sakura, antes de asentir y marcharse hacia algún tocador.

La pelirrosa quedó un poco aturdida por la facilidad con la que todo se había resuelto, habiendo presenciado la explosión de mal carácter de la rubia cuando todo había comenzado.

Quedaron todos en mudo silencio hasta que el encargado volvió a hablar.

-Estará cansada luego de este interludio. Se le ofrece algo ¿Alguna bebida helada, agua?-

De nuevo el tono jovial rayando lo meloso. Y solo cuando le hablaban a ella.

Se llevó su mano sana a la cadera.-De hecho me gustaría decirle que debería tratar mejor a sus empleados. Usted casi despide a este hombre solo por el reclamo grosero de la joven que acaba de irse, antes siquiera de escucharlo a él. Eso hubiera sido excesivamente injusto -

No esperaba que su expresión de enfado amedrentara al hombre como lo hizo, lo vio tragar saliva y asentir una y otra vez con la cabeza, nervioso

-Lo siento tanto Uchiha sama, tiene usted toda la razón-

Una reacción tan sumisa y condescendiente tampoco era algo que le agradara, así que optó por dejar el asunto. Pues parecía que sería lo único que iba a obtener de él ya que por más que buscara no hallaba sincero arrepentimiento en su voz. Con una reverencia más se marchó seguido de todo el personal que había acudido tras él.

El rostro agradecido y dócil del mozo le hizo frente, apretó la bandeja que había recogido del suelo, contra su pecho y la sonrisa sincera que tanto había estado esperando ver en el rostro de los otros, hizo su aparición en el de aquel humilde hombre.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Uchiha sama. Si no hubiera intervenido en el altercado a mi favor ahora mismo me encontraría sin empleo-

Le sonrió en respuesta.

-Solo dije la verdad de lo que vi, no hay nada que agradecer-

Con una profunda reverencia que duro más de lo que debería una convencional, el hombre se retiró y aparecieron los empleados de limpieza.

Sakura se quedó largo rato observando el modo en que trabajaban limpiando el desastre.

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Matsuri a su lado.

-Lo fue-

-Por lo menos no se cometió una injusticia con ese hombre-

-Si...-

La pelirrosa se perdió en sus pensamientos

¿Porque había sentido que los había intimidado? Además... Todos le habían hablado con tanto respeto. Excesivo mas bien.

Uchiha sama esto... Uchiha sama aquello. Uchiha sama...

Quizás era cierto lo del poder de ese apellido, el de Sasuke. Solo le preocupaba saber que tanto y de qué manera pudo haber repercutido en su propia actitud. Le aterraba la idea de haber sido una persona similar a la prepotente chica rubia o indiferente como el resto de los demás. Todos pareciendo demasiado habituados a escenas como aquella, donde el que se encargaba de servirles eran mucho más insignificante que alguna de sus cuidadas mascotas.

Al notarla distraída la castaña se encogió de hombros y no agregó más, simplemente se dirigieron hacia las zonas de deporte. Alejándose de las miradas curiosas que no paraban de dirigirles. Aunque finalmente terminó perdiendo contra el pesado silencio y tuvo que hablar.

-Si se siente cansada podemos volver a la casa- Aconsejó. Sakura le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

\- Creo que será lo mejor-Suspiró abatida- Lo siento Matsuri-chan, se supone que este paseo era para despejarnos un poco. Sin embargo te pasaste la mitad del tiempo buscándome y la otra mitad tirada en suelo-

La castaña rió con humor y agito una de sus manos restándole importancia.

-Eso no importa. Quizás elegimos el día equivocado para venir, las personas que nos rodeaban no parecían del tipo... agradable -Recalcó la última palabra desdeñosa-Comenzando por la grosera chica rubia de los refrescos- Soltó risitas malvadas más silenciosas para agregar- Pero al final obtuvo lo que se merecía-

Sakura negó con la cabeza resignada a su comportamiento desenfadado pero dándole absoluta razón a sus palabras. A ella realmente le hubiera gustado encontrar detalles relevantes que le ayudaran con su memoria perdida, sin embargo solo terminó involucrándose con personas ligadas a su entorno social con las que no terminó congeniando para nada.

-Matsuri chan...-

Sakura terminó sucumbiendo al peso de la duda. Miró descorazonada hacia la castaña antes de agregar-Crees que yo haya sido igual a esas personas. Demasiado... Mm-

-¿Mala?¿Brutalmente indiferente? ¿Solo preocupada por sí misma?-

La pelirrosa la miró abatida y asintió con la cabeza verdaderamente preocupada por su respuesta.

-De ninguna forma Sakura san. Ni un poco-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

La manera contundente con la que le había respondido la había impresionado bastante. Que ella supiera, la castaña no llevaba de conocerla más tiempo de lo que ella misma lo hacía. Ósea dos días ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta seguridad?

-Bueno... Alguien que, a pesar de no necesitar si quiera trabajar, haya decido dedicarse a la noble labor de curar a los enfermos no puede ser una mala persona, Sakura san-

Le sonrió simpáticamente y pareció divertida por su expresión de asombro. Agregó por último y como si fuera obvio.

-Usted es doctora, Sakura san-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se ampliaron enormemente y algo en su cabeza hizo clic repentinamente. Eso sonaba tan certero y apropiado. Sonaba como algo que debía ser y tenía toda la lógica de serlo. Sonaba como lo correcto.

Y así, simplemente con escucharla decirlo ella supo que era verdad. Sin ninguna prueba o evento que lo demostraba, ella simplemente le creía. Era doctora, o lo había sido en los tiempos de plena conciencia de sí misma. Le creía, como cuando Kushina le había dicho que era su madre, como cuando las empleadas de la casa le habían mostrado su empatía, como cuando habló con Naruto y la había llamado hermana.

Ella simplemente sabía que era así como las cosas debían de ser, y sin embargo ese sentimiento de pertenencia no había estado allí cuando le habían hablado de su marido y quien era. Solo un cosquilleo de incertidumbre en el estómago y algo de miedo al escucharlo.

Porque Sasuke no parecía el tipo de hombre con el que ella se sentiría conectada, eran tan diferentes que en ese momento y aún ahora, le costaba asimilar que algún lazo pidiera unirlos.

Le dolía pensar en eso así que decidió volver al tema principal.

\- Así que lo era. Me complace escucharlo, mucho, de hecho-

\- Ya ve. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora volvamos a casa- Sonrió nerviosa de improviso- Esperemos que no se hayan preocupado, no le comenté a nadie que salíamos-

Se rascó la nuca, más nerviosa por la mirada recriminadora que le dedicaba la pelirrosa.

-Quizás debí avisarle a alguien de nuestro paseo. Pero ya sabes de la emoción...-

Sakura suspiró resignada. Esa muchacha-

-Volvamos de inmediato, entonces-

Caminaron hacia una de las entradas. Pasando por uno de los grandes restaurantes, ya con poco movimiento de gente por las horas.

-¡Mouu me olvide de mi bolso! -La miró con expresión de disculpa y junto las dos manos frente a su rostro, como si estuviera rezando- Vuelvo enseguida, lo prometo-

Asintió resignada en su dirección y la observó volver presurosa sobre sus pasos.

Donde tenía la cabeza esa muchacha.

Se colocó en un lugar donde pudiera esperarla sin molestar a nadie, pues a pesar de ya no haber gente en las mesas, los camareros seguían entrando y saliendo de la cocina, pasando esporádicamente junto a ella. Estaba incómodamente ubicada cerca de la entrada que conectaba el recibidor con uno de los comedores del restaurante. Se apresuró hacia la esquina más alejada.

Cuando volvieran a casa descansaría un poco los pies, pues a pesar de que habían salido para aplicar una de las recomendaciones de su doctora, que consistía en mantenerse en movimiento para estimular la contracción muscular. Pensó en que quizás ya había sido suficiente actividad física por el momento.

Notó a una de las camareras caminando tambaleante hacia su dirección, tenía casi la totalidad del rostro tapado por su largo y espeso cabello negro. Se preocupó un poco por ella cuando la vio detenerse a un palmo de distancia, apoyándose en el trabajado marco de la entrada hacia el living.

Tenía la espalda temblorosa y los dedos apretados sobre la superficie sobre la que estaba apoyada.

Un poco dubitativa tanteó llamar su atención tocándole el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

No hubo respuesta inmediata. La notó tensarse bajo su tacto y alejó su mano presurosa para no incomodarla.

-Déjame en paz-

La voz de la chica era una triste sinfonía de desprecio absoluto. Nadie le había hablado así hasta el momento y no esperó recibir una respuesta así de alguien a quien intentaba reconfortar. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Si te sientes mal yo podría ir a...-

-¡No escuchaste que quiero que me dejes en paz!-

Unos ojos llorosos y tan negros como su cabello se encontraron con los suyos. La notó llevarse una de las manos hacia su vientre y su expresión cambió de completa desolación a puro dolor.

Apretó la zona fuertemente y se inclinó sobre sí misma. Como si un agudo dolor la hubiera invadido. Se preocupó aún más por ella.

-Por favor deja que busque un poco de ayuda para...-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme maldita!-

Amplió enormemente los ojos por la forma en la que le había hablado ¿Porque la trataba así cuando solo quería ayudarla?

\- ¡Tú! Crees que no te reconocí. Eres la estúpida chiquilla que se casó con el nieto del dueño de este lugar -Siseó la pelinegra inmersa en su propio dolor. La mujer trató de ergirse con dificultad y mirarla a los ojos. El odio fulgurante y puro de su mirada, era una vista para lo cual Sakura no estaba preparada.

\- Te pavoneas entre nosotros demostrando lo fácil que resultaron las cosas para tí. ¡Claro, un brazo roto y un par de rasguños!-Se irguió completamente y la miro con los ojos inyectados de rencor- Fue una lástima que no hubieran cumplido con la gran hazaña de matarte-

Sakura se quedó estática en su sitio, congelada por la impresión y el espanto en partes iguales. Nunca se imaginó escuchar palabras con tal dosis de desprecio y menos dirigidas a ella de una completa desconocida. Se tambaleó en su lugar por el impacto, como si hubiera recibido una cachetada en el rostro. La mujer aún tenía mucho veneno que escupir y se acercó a ella el paso que había retrocedido.

-Finalmente alguien habría pagado. Finalmente hubiera podido pensar que existe la justicia realmente, pero siempre tengo que estar equivocada ¡¿verdad?!-

La tomó por los hombros fuertemente y Sakura sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro lesionado que le hizo arrugar la expresión. Su sorpresa se estaba convirtiendo en miedo. El temor de que aquella extraña la atacara físicamente se estaba convirtiendo en una posibilidad inminente. Tenía que alejarse de ella inmediatamente. Se sacudió como pudo pero la chica apretó aún más su agarre. Sakura se mordió los labios intentando contener un gemido de dolor.

-¡Jirobo, ese idiota murió en esa maldita explosión! ¡Nadie lo rescató porque estaban demasiado ocupados sacando gente importante como tú de los escombros!-Su voz se quebró en un gemido lastimero. La soltó y se llevó las manos a la boca, apretando fuertemente, tratando de detener una oleada de sollozos. Temblaba incontrolablemente, como la misma Sakura había empezado a hacerlo.

-Fue tu culpa... Tu culpa... ¡Tú culpa, maldita!-

La morena alzó la voz ante lo último y un vuelco en el corazón de la pelirrosa, le indicó que tan lejos habían calado esas palabras dentro suyo.

-Lo perdí todo... Perdí a mi bebé, a mi novio, este maldito trabajo de mierda...- Ahora la mujer hablaba entre susurros, para sí misma, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Tenía la mirada perdida en el piso y los hombros caídos. Era la expresión visible de la absoluta miseria.

A Sakura la embargaron profundas ganas de llorar, una lagrima traicionera había escapado escurridiza de sus ojos. Se tapó la boca, desesperada por contener un sollozo ella también.

La chica se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició suavemente.

-Este pequeño era lo único que tenía. Y también me lo quitaron... Nunca se cansan de quitarme las cosas- Rió sin ganas- Sabes lo que me dijeron hoy cuando llegue a trabajar. Que tomara mi tiempo para recuperarme, pero que buscara otro trabajo. Ya había alguien ocupando mi lugar-

La mujer tenía los dientes apretados y apenas terminó de decir lo último, levantó el rostro nuevamente hacia ella. De nuevo la carga de desprecio en sus ojos.

-Yo también estaba en esa explosión, pero los rescatistas estaban demasiado ocupados sacando a gente como usted de debajo de las piedras. Yo era prescindible, mi hijo era prescindible, mi novio, el simple camarero; era prescindible. Como se atuvieron... - Observó detenidamente sus ojos y la hilera de lágrimas que iban descendiendo a la par de sus palabras.

-¡Como te atreves a llorar frente a mí! ¡No te atrevas a tenerme lástima!-

Levantó un brazo y preparó su mano para darle una cachetada. Estática en su lugar, Sakura solo atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Sin embargo el impacto jamás llegó. Una amplia espalda frente suyo le impidió ver más allá, pero evidentemente alguien había aparecido justo en el momento indicado para detener el golpe directo a su rostro.

Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca de nuevo y la apretó fuertemente contra sus labios, las lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Las palabras dichas por aquella extraña se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Resonando en ecos cada vez más dolorosos.

-Ya es suficiente-

Una voz ronca y profunda perforó el tenso silencio. Sakura se había convertido en una masa temblorosa de llanto y por el sonido que escuchaba más hacia delante, la mujer también.

El hombre que había aparecido repentinamente se dio la vuelta hacia ella, lo notó por el sonido de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Sakura tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados como para comprobarlo.

Los abrió cuando sintió unos gentiles dedos secándole las mejillas.

El rostro, difuso por las lágrimas; de un hombre que a simple vista podía considerarse más que atractivo, se quedó impreso en su retina. La miraba con una profundidad tan abrumadora que de no estar en un estado de absoluto estupor, le habría incomodado.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de aclarar su vista y adecentar su aspecto.

El hombre con los ojos suavizados por lo que ella reconoció como preocupación, llevó ambas manos a sus antebrazos y los acaricio lentamente, en un vaivén que tranquilizó un poco su tembloroso cuerpo.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien-

Aún hipaba esporádicamente cuando se atrevió a alejar sus ojos de los de aquel hombre y buscar a la chica que se había hecho un ovillo tembloroso en la otra esquina.

Aquel lugar estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que ese altercado hubiera pasado inadvertido para cualquiera y sin embargo ese hombre pelirrojo estaba allí. Contra cualquier pronóstico.

-Pediré que vengan a revisarla-

Lo escuchó decir a lo lejos, ella solo podía observar a la chica pelinegra rendida a su propio dolor. Con cada palabra que le había dicho aguijoneándole el pecho.

Le dolía profundamente pensar en cuanta verdad podría haber dentro de su arrebato de acusaciones.

-No te sientas culpable porque jamás podrías llegar a serlo. Solo olvida lo que acaba de pasar- Sintió su mano grande y cálida sobre su hombro. Le hablaba de nuevo con esa voz profunda y masculina que lograba arrancarla de ensimismamiento. Miró de vuelta hacia el gris intenso de sus ojos, se dirigía a ella con tanta familiaridad que solo atinó a hacer la misma pregunta de siempre, desde que despertó.

-¿Yo te conoz...?-

El hombre asintió despacio y su expresión se hablando aún más. Tenía el rostro fuerte e implacable de alguien acostumbrado a infundir respeto y miedo. Sin embargo Sakura no sentía la última de las dos en esos momentos.

\- Soy Sasori-Su boca tiró hacia un lado, divertido; para agregar finalmente- un amigo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suenan las trompetas...

Chan chan

Eh vuelto!

cri , cri, cri cri,

Cri, cri, cri

Buenooo buenoo. Yo si los extrañe mouuu (hace circulos en el suelo) T.T

Emmm volviendo al asunto... Disculpenme, infinitamente+1 la tardanza... podría decir lo de siempre, pero en realidad ha sido una mezcla de todo. Facultad, examenes, falta de la inspiración, lentitud extrema para escribir. Toda esa suma equivale al tiempo exacto de mis atrasos.

En mi defenza comense este capi casi inmediatamente despues de publicar el anterior, pero entre q me pierdo en mis propias ideas y trato de llegar al curso que quise darle desde el principio al fic... Pues ah sido un tramo algo dificil.

Pero ya estoy con la conti! Que es lo importante.

En principio el capi iba a ser mas largo, 9000 palabras!, no me lo pude creer cuando me encontre conq ya habia escrito tanto. Pero finalmente decidí partirlo, lo q nos deja una buena y mala noticia a la vez.

*La buena es q el prox cap ya esta comenzado y progresa favorablemente XD

*La mala, q no es siquiera mala, en realidad; es q dejé est capi en la parte picantosa. Bueno la mala soy yo por hacer eso XD Lo asumo, lo asumo.

Ahora bien! Hora de las negociasiones no pacifistas muajajajaja

Dejan sus reviews o...

O...

O...

Bueno, no hare nada XD

Como ya quiero hacerme responsable. Utilizo este medio para comprometerme a publicar el siguiente capitulo en quince días a partir de ahora...

Y la espera podría llegar incluso a ser menor si son colaboradoras/es y me dejan un apetitoso review. Alza ceja, baja ceja...

En finnn

Crucen los dedos conmigo a ver si cumplo.

Nos vemos!

Los loviu a todos 3

PD: Quiero aclarar algo respecto al fic que me parece muy importante de mencionar, en la parte introductoria ya se menciona algo relacionado pero existe algo bastante turbio con respecto al pasado de nuestros personajes, que esta volviendoles el presente bastante complicado. Solo eso voy a decir o les haré spoiler XD


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis.

* * *

Sakura se quedó algo impresionada por el devastador atractivo que quedó de manifiesto con su arrebatadora sonrisa. Si no hubiese estado tan perturbada por la beligerante situación, lo mas probable era que un gran sonrojo la hubiese dejado más que en evidencia.

Asintió en comprensión a las palabras del hombre y se mantuvo callada hasta que notó a una chica pelirroja acercarse presurosa hacia la pelinegra. Se agachó a su altura y empezó a susurrarle palabras alentadoras mientras la abrazaba.

La pelirrosa se abrazó a sí misma.

-Vamos, este no es lugar para ti-

El pelirrojo, Sasori como se había presentado; la guió hacia la salida, ella solo se dejó llevar por la reconfortante sensación de tener a alguien a su lado.

Repentinamente se había sentido tan sola...

Matsuri ya los había alcanzado para cuando estaban por cruzar hacia la salida.

\- ¡¿Sakura, que te ocurrió?!-

La castaña observó impresionada al hombre que la guiaba en silencio. Éste se presentó escuetamente.

-Soy un amigo de la infancia de Sakura ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó a su vez escéptico el hombre.

La castaña solo atinó a asentir lentamente y algo sonrojado a su vez explicó que era la acompañante de la mujer, antes de devolver su atención al rostro abatido de la pelirrosa.

-Estas llorando...-

Volvió a decir, más despacio acongojada por lo que veían sus ojos. Sakura solo hundió los hombros, pareciendo una diminuta mota de miedo entre el brazo de aquel hombre.

-Las acompañare a su casa-

Era una orden implícita y algo cohibida por el imponente tono de sus palabras, la castaña asintió obediente. Ya podría hablar con la pelirrosa mas tarde.

Estaban cruzando las puertas hacia una de las salidas cuando el flash de una cámara los encegueció por unos segundos. Otros más lo siguieron a continuación.

Varios periodistas con micrófono en mano se acercaban presurosos en cuanto los vieron. Una avalancha de preguntas no tardó en llegar en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

¿Sakura sama, que medidas están pensando tomar con respecto al atentado?

¿Por qué están manteniendo toda la información bajo absoluto secreto?¿Hay algo que se esté ocultando?-

¿Es cierto que usted quedó con secuelas graves después de la explosión?

¿Son ciertos los rumores de su separación de Sasuke san?

Se había quedado paralizada en su sitio, sintió el empujón de Sasori para que siga avanzando y un suave apretón en su brazo, tratando de infundirle confianza; no lo logró.

En tan solo unos minutos toda su realidad se estaba desdibujando ante sus ojos. Un panorama terriblemente turbio se cernía sobre ella, y no tenía nada más que incertidumbre y miedo para hacerle frente. Sus ojos se ampliaban de total espanto con cada pregunta que escuchaba.

¿Son ciertos los casos de omisión que se han denunciado?

¿Sasori san, porque decidió comprar las acciones de los Hyuga en el hospital? ¿Es cierto que se debe a su cercana relación con Sakura sama?-

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se llevó la mano sana al pecho y apretó allí donde una fuerte opresión le dificultaba la respiración.

Sintió al hombre a su lado cernirla más cerca suyo e ir apresurando el paso entre el tumulto de gente. Matsuri a su lado estaba tan impresionada como ella.

Con la expresión contrita y la quijada fuertemente apretada, Sasori se hizo paso intentando no sucumbir al impulso de ejercer la violencia y empujar a todos fuera de su camino. Aquello solo empeoraría el triste escenario que estaba presenciando la pelirrosa.

Cuando se había hecho del espacio suficiente para moverse con mayor libertad, apuró el paso hacia su vehículo. Abrió la puerta trasera y ordenándole mudamente a la castaña que ingresara, ésta se apresuró a hacerlo en cuando observó cómo subía a una conmocionada Sakura en el mismo lugar.

Aún lo suficientemente molesto por la intromisión de los desagradables periodistas y la ligereza con la estaban manejando asuntos tan complejos, se subió al vehículo. Le preocupaba el estado de la pelirrosa y este repentino abordaje solo complicaba las cosas.

Arrancó en un rugido profundo y prolongado el motor, haciendo retroceder a varios camarógrafos insistentes que lo seguían aún después de haber ingresado dentro del cubículo.

Cuando salió del estacionamiento y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todo el revuelo de hace unos momentos, se permitió relajar un poco los hombros y el fuerte agarre al que sometía el volante. Observó por el retrovisor la mirada ida de la pelirrosa y lo embargaron unas serias ganas de asesinar a alguien. Apretó los dientes frustrado y modulando la voz todo lo que pudo, le habló a la confundida peli castaña, quien solo atinaba a frotarle los brazos a Sakura intentando que se relajara.

-Las llevare a su casa-

Matsuri lo miró dubitativa. Le extrañaba la presencia de aquel hombre junto a ellas y aunque seguía preguntándose de donde había salido, se guardó todos sus cuestionamientos para sí misma, no era el momento adecuado para un interrogatorio y menos al hombre que las había sacado de semejante atolladero.

Tomó los temblorosas manos de Sakura entre las suyas y la alarmante frialdad de éstas, casi le hace soltar un respingo.

Tantas preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, sin embargo ninguna tenía una respuesta que pudiera considerarse agradable por la forma en la que todo se estaba desarrollando ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación en primer lugar?

Lo último que recordaba antes de toda aquella locura era que la había dejado unos momentos sola, mientras buscaba sus cosas en los lugares donde habían estado. Ahora simplemente se encontraba frente un panorama desalentador donde la mujer que se encontraba bajo su cuidado, estaba completamente shockeada y demasiado conmocionada para siquiera quejarse. Y para colmo, siendo escoltadas hacia la casa por un atractivo desconocido que decía conocer a la pelirrosa, pero de quien no había certeza alguna que comprobara si decía la verdad. Se sintió más relajada cuando observó los portones de la casa abriéndose lentamente frente al vehículo para permitir su ingreso.

Un gran revuelo de personas yendo y viniendo fue lo primero que pudo divisar a través de la ventanilla.

El pelirrojo se bajó del auto y se acercó a una muy alterada Kushina que hablaba por teléfono, gesticulando alterada frente a la entrada principal de la casa. Ésta, más que sorprendida, detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo por el simple hecho de verlo acercarse a ella.

-¡¿Sasori kun?!-

-Kushina san, como esta-

Su expresión perpleja perduró lo que parecieron eternos segundos en su rostro antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y retornara a sus aires alterados.

-Este, de verdad, no es un buen momento para que hayas venido... Sakura, ella-

-Está conmigo-La detuvo. Kushina parpadeó varias veces asimilándolo que había dicho. Sasori agregó para explicarse.

-La traigo del Club, se encontraba algo desorientada cuando la encontré y en una situación para nada apropiada teniendo en cuenta su estado-

Los ojos de la mujer de llenaron de lágrimas al terminar de escuchar el discurso y soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio cuando, efectivamente; vio a su hija bajar de la camioneta ayudada por Matsuri.

Antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya tenía a la pelirrosa apretada contra sí, en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh Sakura, nos tenías tan preocupados! ¡¿Cómo pudieron irse sin avisar?! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón cuando me dijeron que no estabas!- Le acarició el cabello delicadamente y se sobresaltó preocupada cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

La apartó de sí lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y le lastimó el corazón encontrarse con la sufrida expresión de su rostro. Se veía tan desorientada y perdida como la primera vez que había abierto los ojos después de aquel horroroso ataque. La embargaron intensas ganas de llorar.

Pero si Kushina pensaba que las cosas no podían encontrarse peor, se hallaba muy equivocada y ésta lo supo en el instante en que observó el auto de su nuero ingresando lentamente por los portones principales.

Con dudosa parsimonia, Sasuke bajó del auto y tras dedicarle un breve vistazo a Sakura en los brazos de Kushina, su seria expresión se tornó letal en cuanto se encontró con el rostro del hombre que más despreciaba en la vida.

Endureció la expresión y su mirada afilada como la más letal de las navajas se encontró con la del otro. Ambos hombres se enfrentaban en una guerra silenciosa que ninguno tenía la intención de perder.

Con los hombros cuadrados de tensión y los pasos largos de alguien acostumbrado a imponer su presencia, el pelinegro se acercó lo suficiente al inesperado invitado para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Un pesado silencio se instaló de improviso a su alrededor, Matsuri; afectada por el cambio rotundo en aire, se removió incomoda en su lugar. Ella no tenía idea de lo estaba pasando. Repentinamente el ambiente se había vuelto pesado y denso por la simple llegada del señor Uchiha y la expresión en los rostros de ambos hombres daba la impresión de que no se toleraban, para nada. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

Se sintió más angustiada por su suerte, al parecer las cosas solo seguían complicándose aún más y de alguna u otra manera ella sentía gran parte de culpa por ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La helada voz de Sasuke llegó a los oídos de todos causando un estremecimiento casi colectivo, exceptuando al pelirrojo quien ni siquiera parecía afectado y mantenía una inquebrantable expresión de indiferencia en el rostro.

Sakura aún apresada en los brazos de su madre pareció reaccionar al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. Levantó la mirada y enfocó como pudo sus ojos sobre la figura imponente de Sasuke.

No le agradaba para nada la postura tensa y peligrosa en la que se mantenía, mucho menos el turbio brillo de sus ojos, sintió de nuevo la intolerable desazón en el pecho que le incomodaba el simple acto de respirar.

Ese hombre frente a ella le resultaba cada vez más atemorizante e intimidante. Sentía que el muro que se había cernido a su alrededor desde el momento mismo de conocerlo, se fortalecía cada vez con mayor presteza. No habían dado siquiera un paso adelante en su convivencia y sentía que ya iban retrocediendo muchos más.

Sasori resopló burlón, y sonrió de medio lado. No parecía estar ni mínimamente intimidado como se supone debería estarlo y eso le preocupó a la pelirrosa. La expresión severa de Sasuke no vaticinaba nada bueno para nadie.

-Lo que tú deberías haber hecho- Contestó relajadamente.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo por la ira, apretó los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y les hizo temer a todos por la severidad de la situación.

El pelinegro adelantó un paso más y con los dientes apretados, hablo tan bajo que solo el pelirrojo pudo escuchar sus palabras.

-Sé lo que estas intentando hacer y no caeré en tu ridículo juego-

Sasuke lo dijo lentamente y tras dejar ir esas palabras su postura adquirió un aire más relajado, repentinamente una sonrisa heladora curvaba sus labios dándole un aspecto más intimidante si cabía, prosiguió.

\- Tus ridículas provocaciones solo demuestran lo tan patéticamente desesperado que estas- Sus ojos perforaron los suyos y para la enorme satisfacción de Sasuke, un atisbo de ira alteró fugazmente la impasible fachada del pelirrojo. Esta vez fue él quien resopló con burla, disfrutando de su circunstancial triunfo, pero aún mientras se enaltecía orgulloso frente a su adversario, sus manos no dejaban de abrir y cerrarse en un evidente tic que demostraba el enorme trabajo que le estaba costando controlarse.

Se acercó un palmo más, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara claramente aun cuando solo susurrara.

-Sakura es mía-

El pelirrojo se tensó como una cuerda por esas simples palabras y perdiendo toda la seguridad de la que había hecho gala hasta el momento, escupió con absoluto desprecio las palabras que desde siempre tendría pendiendo en la punta de la lengua.

-Ni siquiera te la mereces maldito bastardo...-

La sonrisa maliciosa de Sasuke no hizo más que extenderse. El juego de las provocaciones podían jugarlo los dos y el conocía demasiado bien la fibra sensible de aquel miserable que ahora osaba perturbar su hogar. El simple hecho de tenerlo parado frente suyo en su casa ya era motivo suficiente para desear arrastrarlo a patadas hasta la calle, pero el haberse atrevido a acercarse a Sakura en el estado en el que ésta se encontraba era simplemente imperdonable.

Lo había estado provocando por demasiado tiempo, ya era tiempo de que aquel imbécil conociera al Sasuke Uchiha del que debería temer.

Levantó una ceja con ironía y se alejó de nuevo los pasos que se había acercado. Esta vez hablando en voz lo suficientemente audible.

-Abran los portones, el señor Akasuna ya desea retirarse- Se acercó a Sakura y su helada mirada topó con la angustiada de ella. No le agradó ver el miedo reflejado en ellos pero ese era un asunto del que se ocuparía más tarde. Aún tenía basura de la cual deshacerse.

Los empleados empezaron a movilizarse de nuevo por su orden.

Mentiría rotundamente si dejara que no estaba furioso por encontrar a aquel bastardo, campantemente parado en su patio y enalteciéndose con el pequeño triunfo de poder restregarle que podía cuidar a su esposa mejor que él.

Sasuke no era idiota y sabía demasiado bien cuáles eran sus intenciones con el juego peligroso de provocaciones que había estado utilizando los últimos tiempos. Después de meditarlo con la cabeza fría se había hecho una idea de lo que planeaba. Estaba intentado atacarlo con la única arma que tenía, aquella contra la cual no podía luchar y de la que no podía defenderse.

Sus errores.

Las viejas sombras que lo seguían persiguiendo y que nunca podría sacarse de encima porque, para bien o para mal; eran parte de su ser y de lo que lo conformaba.

Aquel miserable lo conocía, era parte de aquel pasado que desearía olvidar y jamás se cansaría de restregárselo.

Porque él se había quedado con Sakura y el pelirrojo nunca se lo perdonaría.

Porque Sasori siempre pensaría en sí mismo como el que verdaderamente se la merecía, el que la amó desde el principio y jamás perdonaría que alguien tan marcado por el odio mismo como él, se hubiera quedado con alguien como ella. Pero a Sasuke eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo y en lo que respectaba a Sakura no estaba dispuesto ceder ni un solo centímetro, le venía importando muy poco el asunto de merecer o no.

Ignorando los remordimientos del pasado que removían esos ojos verdes que lo miraban asustados, devolvió su atención al pelirrojo.

El hombre simplemente había desaparecido de sus vidas hace ya varios años y ahora aparecía con esto. Con semejantes provocaciones sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta al especular sobre sus intenciones

Toda la situación que sucedía con frenesí y parecía cernirse sobre él de un solo jalón, le jodía como pocas cosas venían haciéndolo últimamente. Sin embargo, aun cuando su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente y había luchado todos esos años por redimirse frente a las personas que le eran importantes, nunca se permitió bajar la guardia, especialmente con ese hombre y cosas como esas ya ni siquiera tenían el efecto de sorprenderlo.

Hasta podría decirse que lo esperaba. Lo único que le resultaba extraño hasta el momento era la elección de esos tiempos, especialmente difíciles; para reaparecer en la vida de todos y perturbar su pacífica estabilidad. Aunque viéndolo desde el oportunista punto de vista del pelirrojo hasta podría decirse que era el momento ideal, pero le jodía aún más pensar en que el muy imbécil quisiera aprovechar el estado de vulnerabilidad de Sakura para acercarse a ella. Sean cuales sean sus intenciones Sasuke se aseguraría de aplastar sus planes antes siquiera de que se le ocurriera ponerlas en marcha.

-Ya le he agradecido su buena acción del día y me temo que ha rechazado mi oferta de alguna compensación. Supongo que debe considerar rutinario rescatar a esposas ajenas en apuros-

Desdeñando la mirada de reprimenda que le dedicaba Kushina, el Uchiha siguió dando rienda suelta a su contragolpe.

-Aunque eso solo deje de manifiesto sus pobres aspiraciones-

Con cada palabra que salia de los labios del pelinegro, la expresión de Sasori se crispaba aún más. Un golpe certero a su orgullo, uno tras otro. Ahora reconocía en el rostro del pelinegro, al mismo hombre que había aprendido a detestar desde el momento en el que lo había conocido hacía ya varios años atrás. El verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, el que Sakura había creído que dejó de existir, el único Sasuke Uchiha que él conocía.

\- Pero aprender a no meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden es una costumbre que deberías empezar a poner en práctica ¿No crees Akasuna?-

Los ojos de Sakura esta vez estaban ampliados de indignación ¿Cómo podía Sasuke hablarle así a alguien que se había comportado de una manera tan considerada con ella?

Los observó incrédula desde su posición, tratando de descifrar lo que había tras las encendidas miradas de ambos. Ella evidentemente no tenía ni idea de cualquier tipo de conflicto o desacuerdo que pudiera haber entre ellos y de lo único de lo que dependía para hacerse un criterio era de su experiencia actual, que definitivamente no estaba yendo por un rumbo muy favorable para el Uchiha.

Arrugó el ceño molesta por el trato que le estaba dando el pelinegro al hombre que había tenido la delicadeza de ayudarlas en un momento tan difícil como el de hace rato. A ella no le interesaban los problemas anteriores si su presente le demostraba todo lo contrario de lo que se suponía debía sentir, y se ocuparía de dejarlo en claro.

-Ya es suficiente-

Su voz estrangulada y un poco ronca por el llanto anterior, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los hombres, quienes continuaban en su enfrentamiento o más bien Sasuke seguía arremetiendo contra un mortalmente callado pelirrojo.

\- Lastimosamente para tí, esto es todo lo lejos que podrás llegar. Ya es hora de que te vayas-

-¡Sasuke!-

Las palabras de Sakura se impusieron fuertes y severas, habiendo recuperado la solides en su voz. Todo movimiento ceso por lo que parecieron horas hasta que tuvo la mirada de todos, posada en su afligido rostro.

-No le hables de ese modo-

Se escuchó decir a sí misma, en un tono más bajo y discreto que el anterior, cohibida por los penetrantes ojos negros que la observaban interrogantes.

Se estremeció por la dureza implacable con la que la recorrieron esos mismos ojos, en cuanto termino de pronunciar esas simples palabras, como si hubiera dicho algo inaceptable. Su gesto, ya de por sí intimidante; adoptó una peligrosa distorsión hacia la furia y Sakura se planteó la idea de que quizás ese repentino impulso de heroísmo, pudo haber sido algo inoportuno. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña bajo ese barrido implacable, ya era muy tarde para pensar en ello.

-El se ha portado muy bien con nosotras, si no fuera por su ayuda yo...-

-Ya es suficiente, Sakura-

La cortó impertérrito. Sus ojos adquirieron un matiz indescifrable para ella lo que duró el eterno segundo que sus miradas se conectaron. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder entender lo que le transmitía con ese simple gesto, estaría dispuesta a dar hasta aquello que no poseía por tratar de comprenderlo por lo menos un poco. Pero de nuevo con una ojeada casi indiferente, como quien mira un ser que no merece ni un mínimo de su gran atención; le dio la espalda y enfrentó al pelirrojo, en cuyos ojos brillaba fulgurante la llama del triunfo.

Ambos lo sabían y eso cabreo aún más a Sasuke. Sasori llevaba la delantera sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra y todo gracias a la poco afortunada intervención de la pelirrosa.

Sasori se regodeaba por dentro.

-De todas formas ya debo retirarme, no preocupes Sakura. Hasta la próxima vez-

Con una galante inclinación y una sonrisa ladeada de satisfacción Sasori se subió a su vehículo y se alejó lentamente por los portones de entrada, que ya llevaban varios minutos abiertos esperando por su salida.

Sasuke no sabía que lo enfurecía más, el descaro de Sasori de insinuar que se encontraría de nuevo con Sakura o su mirada triunfal y confiada al decirlo. No, ninguna de las dos, se dijo endureciendo sus facciones, lo que lo enervaba hasta límites insospechables era que Sakura, involuntariamente o no, había preferido darle la razón a él a pesar de todo. El infame bastardo había logrado ganarse su simpatía y confianza con una facilidad casi ridícula, prefiriendo concederle la razón a ese hombre que había parecido de repente por sobre él, su esposo y el hombre en el debería confiar por sobre cualquier otra persona.

Con los dientes apretados y la espalda recta se adentró a la casa sin proferir ni una sola palabra más. Lo más sensato por el bien de todos era que se alejara o terminaría por descargar su frustración sobre las personas que quedaban, y Dios sabía que eso, para variar, pensó con ironía; empeoraría las cosas.

Sakura lo observó alejarse hacia el interior de la casa y se permitió soltar el aire que, se dio cuenta en ese momento; había estado reteniendo todo el tiempo. Las cosas con Sasuke solo parecían empeorar. Con cada situación, si es que se le podía llamar de aquella forma; como aquella y cuyas razones se le escapaban del conocimiento, se sentía más y más perdida.

Kushina, quien seguía sosteniéndola parpadeó como despertando de un mal sueño y con la expresión aun indispuesta por el mal rato la guió también hacia el interior de la casa.

La lluvia de preguntas no tardó en llegar en cuanto la acercó a su habitación. Y tras escuchar todo lo calmadamente que pudo la confusa explicación que se había ofrecido a dar Matsuri, las reprendió por la irresponsabilidad de salir de casa sin avisar a nadie. Sakura había preferido mantenerse callada en todo momento y su cabeza no había parado de darle mil y un vueltas a todos los acontecimientos del día.

Desde las extrañas flores, las palabras de la mujer del club y la dolorosa escena en la que fue atacada verbalmente por aquella alterada pelinegra. Y para rematar las preguntas casi descabelladas que le habían hecho todos esos periodistas. Eso sin ahondar aun en el tema de la actitud de Sasuke y su evidente hostilidad hacia el que se había proclamado su amigo.

Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar y su expresión debía delatarla, pues en un brusco cambio de actitud, que seguía sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa, Kushina paso de reprender enérgicamente a Matsuri, a mirarla con los ojos inundados de preocupación y dulzura.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño? Oh que descuidada soy... Yo aquí alterada y gritando mientras tú te debes sentir tan cansada y aturdida. Ha sido un largo día-

Sakura le daba absoluta razón en lo último, había sido un día extenuantemente largo.

Kushina le acarició los cabellos y tras ayudarla a acomodarse lo mejor que podía en la cama le ordenó a la castaña que le trajera unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza que Sakura le confirmo que tenía.

Los medicamentos para el dolor que tomaba, no los ingeriría hasta dentro de unas horas por lo que tras arroparla con la calidez con la que solo una madre lo haría, las dos se marcharon de la habitación dejándola descansar y Sakura no podría estar mas agradecida por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasó la tarde entera encerrado en su despacho ocupándose del trabajo atrasado que tenía. Aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que había perdido entre intervalos esporádicos pensando de nuevo en los asuntos que rondaban su cabeza, que eran demasiados. Aun así no se dejó llevar por el peligroso rumbo de las especulaciones y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento, su trabajo.

Cuando su celular empezó a sonar y lo interrumpió de su ya logrado triunfo sobre las distracciones, tuvo el intenso impulso de apagarlo. Cuando aquel estúpido aparato sonaba, nunca era para nada bueno.

Se masajeó los ojos cuando al cortarse la llamada, volvió a sonar de nuevo y suspirando derrotado lo tomó en sus manos dispuesto a contestar.

-¿Uchiha sama?-

-Si-

Respondió con la voz cansada pero potente. Y sí que estaba cansado, pero tampoco estaba en sí exteriorizarlo.

-Lo llamamos del banco. Queríamos saber si debíamos cortar la liquidez de las tarjetas de Sakura sama en su totalidad o solo las que se reportaron como extraviadas-

-Liquiden todas. En estos momentos no estamos en condiciones de pensar en donde pudo haber dejado las que solía tener consigo. Lo más práctico es que se expendan unas nuevas, no importa el tiempo que tarde-

-De acuerdo Uchiha sama... Y otra cosa-

Rodó los ojos hastiado por querer alargar la conversación. Lo dejó continuar.

-Usualmente solemos tratar estos asuntos directamente con su esposa pero, una de sus tarjetas reportó de nuevo un sobregiro en Suna. Se lo comunico porque posiblemente los extractos tarden un poco salir y la cuenta quede acumulada en su próxima tarjeta-

Arrugó el ceño profundamente ante lo que escuchaba. Y la frase "de nuevo unsobregiro en Suna" rebotó varias veces en su cabeza.

Como era eso posible si Sakura llevaba meses sin visitar Suna.

-¿Suna?-

Repitió molesto pensando en la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera rescatado alguna de las tarjetas entre los escombros que habían provocado que perdiera sus pertenencias y las hubiera estado sobregirando a costa de Sakura.

-Sí, la cuenta es de comienzos de este mes-

Profundizó su ceño fruncido. Esas simples palabras descartaban su hipótesis actuales dejando otras menos agradables.

-¿Cuándo van a estar los extractos?-

-En unos tres días aproximadamente, señor. Hemos estado algo desfasados de trabajo estos días con...-

-Envíenmelos a la oficina en cuanto los tengan-

Lo cortó con dureza. Su cabeza empezaba a maquinar de nuevo panoramas nada alentadores sobre Sakura. Realizó la última pregunta con la que podría descartar finalmente la última esperanza de que aquello pudiera tratarse solo del robo de alguna de sus tarjetas antes del atentado. Realmente quería pensar que solo era eso.

-¿Sakura sabia del sobrecargo de esas tarjetas en Suna?-

-Si...-Respondió la voz del teléfono como si pareciera extrañado por la pregunta y la respuesta fuera obvia- Se lo comunicamos hace unas semanas, es un problema común en las tarjetas que suele usar fuera de Konoha que recurrentemente suelen quedar sobregiradas, Uchiha sama-

Apretó los labios y tras una larga pausa en la que el hombre detrás del teléfono carraspeó intentando recuperar la línea de la conversación, soltó un seseante -Entiendo -y cortó la llamada.

Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y estuvo tentado a lanzar su móvil muy lejos fuera de su vista. Con los dientes apretados y las facciones endurecidas se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

El recuerdo vívido de una Sakura hablando por celular en una de las terrazas resurgió implacable en sus memorias. Las mismas palabras que lo habían atravesado con fuerza, volvían a golpearlo con la misma potencia.

El maldito te amo, su sinceridad, la melancolía que la había envuelto. Era como echar sal a una herida en carne viva que no había tenido tiempo de cerrarse. El odio bulló ardiente y arrasador desde alguna parte muy dentro suyo. Ese odio que jamás lo había abandonado del todo.

Veía rojo, como en aquellos tiempos oscuros en los que se había zambullido en ese sentimiento y no deseaba salir de él. Pero había un gran tramo de tiempo y experiencia entre aquel Sasuke volátil e idiota que simplemente saltaba a la mas mínima provocación.

El hombre que se había apostado junto a la ventana, furioso como el infierno, pensaba aún en medio de la bruma incontrolable de rabia que embargaba su mente.

El hombre en el que se había convertido no admitiría su perdida y llegaría a la verdad de todo. Aunque tuviera que aferrarse a su egoísmo para conseguirlo.

El Sasuke comprensivo había perdido la batalla contra los hechos y a pesar de que Sakura no estaba en condiciones de aclarar nada en esos momentos, él se encargaría de averiguar todo lo que su esposa le estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo. Empezando por el flagrante despilfarro que Sakura había estado solventado y ese alguien que había estado manteniendo oculto de todos y que había dicho amar.

Con la mirada oscurecida y las manos menos prietas sobre el teléfono, lo acercó de nuevo frente a su rostro.

Comenzaría a tomar medidas en el asunto y lo haría de inmediato.

Buscó un número entre sus contactos y llamó. Su cabeza fría y gélida como sus ojos contrastando con el abrazador fuego que lo consumía por dentro.

.

.

.

Despertó ya entrada la noche, sobresaltada por un sueño confuso donde perdía la batalla contra el miedo y era arrastrada por él hacia la penumbra. Manos de gente desconocida surgían de todas partes con la única intención de arrastrarla al corazón de las sombras desde donde salían.

Recuperó paulatinamente el ritmo normal de sus pulsaciones y tras exhalaciones profundas, controlo su respiración. Se llevó la mano sana al pecho, desbocado por las imágenes recientes de su malvada imaginación y tratando de ayudarse con su cuerpo, levantó como pudo su torso hasta quedar recostada en la cama.

Las cortinas habían sido parcialmente corridas, sin embargo el brillo de la luna impedía que la habitación se sumiera en la total oscuridad. Ningún ruido se oía a su alrededor, imaginaba que todos debían estar durmiendo ya. Debía ser muy entrada la noche como para que el movimiento en aquella casa siempre rebosante de actividad, hubiera cesado por completo.

Se había quedado dormida. Poco antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, recordó difusamente a Matsuri ayudándola a vestirse con algo más cómodo y dándole sus medicamentos para el dolor. Ella había estado demasiado cansada para procesar esos eventos con claridad y había quedado tumbada en cuanto se halló cómoda y limpia en su cama de nuevo.

No abran pasado más de unas horas se imaginaba y ya sentía que había perdido todo atisbo de sueño en su organismo, ante el panorama de una pesadilla tan aterradora como la que había tenido.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama y se puso las pantuflas que habían dejado junto a su cama para cuando despertara. Le habían dejado una especie de alarma por si surgía alguna eventualidad y no se hallaba en poder de resolverlo sola, pero definitivamente, ella podía valerse por sí misma para preparase algún aperitivo nocturno que pudiera calmar su arrollador hambre. No molestaría a nadie en medio de la noche cuando todos ya se hallaban profundamente dormidos.

Se encaminó con pasos cortos y lentos hacia el pasillo. No veía mucho pero por lo menos lo suficiente para poder guiarse en forma silenciosa sin peligro de tropezarse con algo y crear un alboroto que despertara a todo el mundo.

Como su habitación estaba en la planta baja, solo tenía que atravesar la enorme sala para llegar a hacia la cocina. Caminó lentamente en medio de la penumbra, tanteando con su única mano sana el espacio frente a ella para no chocar con algún mueble, raspando el suelo con sus pantuflas afelpadas y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La habitación estaba lo suficientemente oscura para estar desorientada, y como ni siquiera estaba habituada a los ambientes de la casa, rezaba internamente por estar yendo por el lugar correcto. La casa era inmensa.

Cuando notó un pasillo que parecía conducir hacia una sección espaciosa y algo más iluminada por el brillo que se filtraba a través de algunas ventanas, se sintió esperanzada. Solo un poco más y quizás llegaría a la cocina.

Un paso, dos y su corazón se saltaron un latido cuando sintió algo reteniéndola desde atrás, empujándola hasta chocar contra algo duro y firme.

Paralizada por el miedo, amplió los ojos, horrorizada cuando constató que no era un algo, sino un alguien el que la tenía sujeta de la cintura. Un brazo fuerte y dominante abarcaba la totalidad de su cuerpo e insistía en aprisionarla contra la robusta solidez de su pecho. Cuando, más que asustada; abrió los labios dispuesta a dejar escapar el grito que había contenido por el miedo, el susurro bajo y ronco de un hombre le acarició el cuello, esfumando sus intenciones.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Un estremecimiento involuntario y devastador aletargó sus sentidos. Sintió el cosquilleó de su tibio aliento perdurar en su piel aún tras volver al mudo silencio anterior.

Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, aún a pesar del poco trato que habían tenido hasta ahora y ni siquiera tenía que ver su rostro para reconocerlo. Los estremecimientos parecían estar a la orden del día cuando se trataba de ese hombre.

Trató de recordar como respirar, se encontró conteniendo el aliento desde el instante de sentir tal cercanía. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y su cuerpo tan íntimamente apretado contra el suyo que le hizo recordar el hecho innegable e irrefutable del tipo de relación que tenían ellos dos y que ella se había empeñado en obviar de cierta forma.

Trago saliva con dificultad y aun así su voz había salido solo un poco más fuerte que un suspiro cuando habló.

-¿Sasuke?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Soy maldad pura, lo se XD XD XD

Komenten pliz XD Llegamhoz a lo candente \\(×o×)/ oie zhii


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

.

Lazos

.

* * *

Lo escuchó resoplar y su aliento caliente terminó enrojeciendo aún más sus mejillas, que podrían incluso, llegar a iluminar la oscuridad reinante por estar tan prendidas como un farolito.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

Se mordió el labio incomoda por la situación y por el cosquilleo persistente en su estómago cada vez que su aliento chocaba con la piel sensible de su cuello. Saber que era él, debería haberla ayudado un poco a relajarse, sin embargo aún estaba tiesa y completamente nerviosa, envuelta en aquella improvisada pero muy resistente prisión que conformaban sus brazos y su pecho.

-No pero...Me-e -Se aclaró la garganta, atragantándose con sus propias palabras-Me tomaste por sorpresa-

De nuevo un cosquilleó en aquella parte sensible de piel expuesta por otro resoplido y lo sintió aligerar la presión del agarre a su alrededor.

Estuvo tentada a soltar un tembloroso suspiro ante eso, sentía que en cualquier momento podría darle un colapso cardiaco por la velocidad casi patológica con la que su corazón estaba bombeando en su pecho, eso sin contar con el alarmante aumento que había sufrido su temperatura corporal.

Una corriente de aire llegó en su auxilio desde alguna ventana y no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Pues el modo lento y tentativo con el que la mano de ese hombre se alejaba de su cuerpo, podía considerarse más como una sugerente caricia que un intento de darle algo más de espacio.

-Tu también me has estado tomando por sorpresa últimamente- Susurró bajo, para si mismo. Sin embargo aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella escuchara sus palabras y la hiciera preguntarse a que se refería. Pero desde luego no se lo preguntaría, el único impulso inmediato que la envergaba en esos momentos era el de la huida, sentía un pánico terrible al estar tan cerca de alguien que la hacía perder todo control de sus reacciones por el más simple contacto. Aunque la última posición en la que estuvieron no debería poder considerarse un simple contacto, no había tenido nada de simple, pensó.

Cuando se sintió libre de su abrazo, se atrevió a dar una tentativa mirada a sus espaldas donde Sasuke se encontraba. El oscuro brillo de sus ojos amedrentaba las penumbras de la habitación y las dejaba en ridículo ante su abismal espesura.

De nuevo, como aquella primera vez; se quedó impregnada de su atractivo y toda la espesa vorágine de misterio que lo envolvía. El profundo anhelo de conocer todos y cada uno de los secretos que

veía ocultos en la bóveda indescifrable de sus ojos la consumía otra vez, como otro efecto colateral de contemplarlo.

Él la veía tan fijamente que, hipnotizada por una fuerza invisible deseó poder recorrer los contornos siempre tensos de su rostro. El hombre nunca parecía estar relajado y la turbidez de la mirada que le devolvía la hacía desear poder sanar cualquiera fuera la razón que le impedía bajar la guardia. En ocasiones como esa, cuando lo tenía tan cerca; sentía que era un problema más allá de cualquier simple inconveniente sin importancia. No sabía que podía llegar a ser y le preocupaba que tuviera algo que ver con ella.

Cuando lo encaró tímidamente notó su aspecto descuidado y desaliñado, como jamás pensó ver en un hombre tan controlado y a simple vista, sumamente perfeccionista como él.

Su camisa estaba parcialmente desabotonada dejando a la vista un atisbo de los pectorales fuertes y bien marcados de su pecho. Su corbata había desaparecido en algún momento del día y su cabello, mas rebelde de lo habitual, caía sobre sus ojos en mechones sueltos y descuidados. Cualquiera pensaría que ese aspecto menos controlado de sí mismo podría disminuir su atractivo, sin embargo; esa posibilidad parecía cada vez más remota a medida que pasaba tiempo a su lado. La imagen que tenía ante sí, parecía solo confirmar el hecho irrefutable de lo apuesto que era el hombre, se encontrara enfundado en un fino traje o en un harapiento trozo de tela.

Su mirada la barrió con estremecedora intensidad, calentándola en los sitios donde se posaba. Se avergonzó de sí misma por la reacción primitiva que parecía solo ganar terreno en su cuerpo y bajando la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que lo tenía tan entretenido para contemplarla con tal atención.

Totalmente consiente ahora de lo cortos que eran sus shorts y lo descubierta que la dejaba la blusa de tirantes que tenía puesta, los colores volvieron a subir por su rostro. Se removió incomoda en su sitio y decidió volver al tema principal para intentar despistarlo de su análisis.

-Yo... Solo buscaba la cocina, pero creo que me perdí. La casa es tan grande...-

Lo observó relajarse en cierta medida por su explicación y acercarse a su lado de nuevo. Por instinto el cuerpo de la mujer tensó y cuadró los hombros, casi en expectativa.

Sintió su mano en su cintura y agachándose a su altura, lo tenía de nuevo hablándole muy cerca del rostro.

-Te guiaré hasta allí-

Su caliente aliento le cosquilleó las sienes, pero esta vez logro captar algo que en un principio había pasado por alto, inmersa como había estado; en las sensaciones que le provocaba tenerlo cerca.

Sasuke había estado bebiendo. El olor a alcohol se filtró como una revelación a través de su cercanía y la leve pero perceptible vacilación en sus movimientos lo delató aún más cuando empezaron a caminar hacia lo que suponía, era la cocina.

Como había prometido, lo tenía muy cerca suyo guiándola hasta su destino inicial; su palma firmemente apoyada en su espalda baja instándola a caminar no la ayudaba mucho a permanecer concentrada. Saber que estaba algo influenciado por la bebida debería ponerla más nerviosa. No tenía completo control sobre su razonamiento y hasta podría llegar a ser un ebrio peligroso, ella no sabía casi nada de él; sin embargo lo único que embargaba su cuerpo era la más pura y llana expectativa. Para su completa consternación.

Lo tenía tan cerca suyo, en sentidos en los que hasta ese momento el hombre no se había permitido acercarse a ella; que la parte más absurda y emocional de sí misma bullía de júbilo y aprobación dentro suyo. Siempre la había desconcertado la actitud esquiva del hombre hacia ella y tenerlo en esos momentos, ebrio, pero él en fin; acercándose a ella y dispuesto a convivir, la aliviaba en muchas formas. Tantas que ni ella se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que la tenían preocupada.

Cuando en efecto, atravesaron el umbral del comedor principal e ingresaron a la cocina, el hombre se separó silenciosamente y prendió las luces de la instancia.

Parpadeó acostumbrándose al cambio de iluminación y ya más ambientada, observó la figura de Sasuke analizarla con más detalle. Al mirarlo con la plenitud de las luces bañando su imponente figura, solo confirmo todas las ideas que ya habían quedado bien plantadas en su cabeza.

Uno, Sasuke era devastadoramente atractivo, póngase lo que se ponga y dos, el pelinegro estaba ebrio. Lo constató por la muy elocuente botella semi vacía, de lo que parecía Ron en una de sus manos y el brillo que casi juraba era de picardía, oscilando en sus ojos. Algo totalmente nuevo para ella viviendo de él.

Sakura arrugó los labios dubitativa pero sacando valor de donde no sabía que tenía, lo agarró de su mano libre y lo hizo sentarse en una de las butacas de la mesa que se ocupaba en la cocina.

\- Iba a prepararme un sándwich- Se sintió apenada por lo que iba a decir, pero eso no evitó que soltara las palabras- Y hare otro para ti. Creo que... también deberías comer algo y darme eso-

El pelinegro levantó las cejas sorprendido cuando la mujer aún ruborizada pero con actitud resuelta extendió su mano sana hacia el brazo con el que sostenía su botella de alcohol. Estuvo tentado a resoplar burlón por su repentino ataque de valentía, cuando en los últimos días no había sido más que una confundida y siempre atemoriza mujer desvalida a quien solo parecía importarle rehuir de su compañía.

Una parte de él había comenzado a extrañar a la mujer dedicada que lo había cautivado desde que la conoció. Sonriendo de medio lado le pasó la botella y la observó encaminarse a la mesada y depositarla allí.

Sakura dirigió su vista al refrigerador y comenzó con la complicada tarea de encontrar todos los ingredientes que necesitaría. El pelinegro parecía demasiado entretenido observándola como para darle algunas indicaciones, aunque internamente se lo agradecía; en tan solo dos días, todos a su alrededor no habían hecho más que tratarla como una invalida. Y aunque agradecía toda esa preocupación y desvelo por ayudarla, le exasperaba que no le dejaran hacer hasta las cosas más simples.

Cada tanto cruzaba miradas con el hombre que seguía sus movimientos con una fijeza abrumadora y llegaba a su mente la misma pregunta que se encontró haciendo desde que se había autoimpuesto la labor de preparar los aperitivos ¿Cuantas veces habrían dedicado un momento de su día cada uno, para compartir un acto tan simple pero intimo como el de ahora?

Internamente se encontró deseando que hayan sido muchos, le hacía tener esperanzas sobre su relación y de que los acontecimientos recientes hayan sido más que una serie de desafortunados malos entendidos. Realmente ponía todas sus esperanzas en que fuera de esa forma.

Cuando reunió todo lo necesario y maniobró todo lo que pudo para poder armar por lo menos un emparedado respetable, se topó con el inevitable inconveniente de los frascos de mayonesa. Rayos...

No pudo hacer más que fulminar la tapa enroscada del pote que tenía es su mano sana, molesta por arruinarle su brillante plan de ser autosuficiente. Pero en medio de su conflicto interno buscando mantener un poco de su orgullo mientras lograba admitir ese vergonzoso fracaso, sintió la presencia cada vez más familiar de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Antes de poder siquiera respingar de sorpresa ya tenía sus manos entre las la suya, parpadeó un poco ida con aquel simple gesto y tras un simple ¡plop! La tapa ya se encontraba fuera.

Cuando quiso buscar sus ojos en un ritual que se estaba convirtiendo en algo rutinario, no quedaba mas que la cálida sensación de sus manos sobre la suya. Viéndolo de nuevo en su lugar, aquel gesto resultó tan efímero que de no ser por el persistente cosquilleo en donde sus manos cubrieron la suya; pensaria que se había tratado de alguna alucinación.

Recuperándose de su repentino trance, volvió a su labor, esta vez con todo lo necesario para conseguirlo. Preparó dos platos ya con los emparedados listos y acercó uno a Sasuke, éste asintió hacia ella en un gesto que interpretó como agradecimiento y se dispusieron a comer.

Ante el primer mordisco, estuvo tentada a hacer una mueca. Quizás no debió agregarle sal, en lo absoluto. Y sí, se había excedido algo, demasiado con él. Tener la insistente mirada ocurra de Sasuke siguiendo sus movimientos había logrado distraerla a pesar de todos sus intentos por fingir que no lo hacia. Otra pifiada suya que solo ayudaba a dejarla aún más en evidencia, por si ya no fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

Miró hacia el pelinegro sentado frente a ella y se sintió algo ofendida por el gesto arrugado de sus labios que ni siquiera intentaba disimular.

-Sigues cocinando pésimo-

Con ese comentario la indignación se apoderó de sus facciones.

-¡Fue una accidente! ¡Además yo no lo cocine, solo lo armé!-

-Eso lo hace aún peor para ti-

Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador por algún jugo que pudiera hacerles pasar el salado aperitivo. Se hundió un poco de hombros cuando sirvió dos vasos de un refresco que encontró y puso uno frente al hombre. Aun así preguntó algo avergonzada, no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad.

-¿No solía cocinar bien?-

Le habría gustado saber más de sus habilidades, o la falta de ellas, antes de ingresar a una cocina. El pareció estirar los labios en un gesto fascinante, similar a una sonrisa pero sin llegar a serlo. Algo en su pecho revoloteó con entusiasmo al observarlo con la plenitud de las luces.

-No, y veo que es algo que simplemente ya no se puede solucionar-

Frunció los labios en un puchero ofendido, internamente encandilada por el tono burlón de su voz al pronunciar la última frase y la falsa molestia que encubría un tono juguetón.

-Ya te dije que no es mi culpa ¡Es comida precocinada! Solo... Se me paso la mano con la sal y...- Mas avergonzada todavía reparó en otro detalle que se le había escapado- Quizás confundí la salsa picante con la salsa de tomate y...-

Paró en medio de su perorata de excusas para deleitarse en la sonrisa del hombre. De ahora en adelante, si alguien le preguntara, diría sin dudar que prefería tratar con un Sasuke Uchiha borracho que uno sobrio. El hombre parecía haberse deshecho de todas las reservas que tenía a su alrededor y no podría estar más encantada con se hecho. El ambiente a su alrededor se había vuelto ligero y ameno, como no lo había sentido junto a ninguna otra persona hasta el momento.

¿Podría ser que todas la dudas que había estado teniendo con respecto a su marido, solo se hubieran tratado de miedos infundados?

Viéndolo desde una perspectiva más objetiva, ni siquiera llevaban más de unas pocas semanas de convivencia, semanas en las que había pasado poco más de unas escasas horas junto a él. Acaparada como había estado por la presencia de toda su familia y amigos.

Sí, se había precipitado tontamente. Abrumada por temores y confusión. Hasta se sentía culpable por los juicios injustos y poco halagadores que había construido a su alrededor.

Sonrió abiertamente a su vez y dejo que el reconfortante aire que los envolvía, hablara por sí solo. Le dio otro mordisco a su emparedado solo por tratar de aparentar que no estaban tan mal. Disimulo de nuevo su mueca de desagrado, sabia terrible. Con un suspiro resignado, el hombre le quitó el aperitivo de las manos y lo dejó en un apartado lugar junto al suyo. Estaba a punto de protestar por su repentina acción cuando lo vio moverse hacia la mesada que hubiera utilizado anteriormente y se dispusiera a hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho.

Esta vez, era ella la que observaba con atención sus movimientos. Había una relativa paz a su alrededor pero con todo lo que había pasado aún había muchas incógnitas en su cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, demasiado tentada a preguntar.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?-

De acuerdo, esa no era de las preguntas más importantes, pero era casi existencial para ella desde que lo vio. Lo que realmente quería preguntar era ¿Cómo nos enamoramos? Pero como todavía no estaban en suficiente confianza, no podía soltar una pregunta así sin sentirse fuera de lugar. Además, Sasuke no parecía en lo absoluto el tipo de hombre que iba por la vida hablando de sus sentimientos con total libertad, por lo que dudaba que aún con suficiente confianza de por medio se lo dijera.

Esa pregunta por lo menos podría llevarla por ese sendero que le interesaba, ya que si se casaron debió haber surgido algo en algún momento de su convivencia. Saber cómo llegaron a conocerse por lo menos le daría una idea de cómo pudo haber sucedido ese algo.

Lo notó observarla por unos ínfimos segundos por el rabillo del ojo, antes de volver a su labor.

Cuando paso suficiente tiempo como para que pensara que la ignoraría, dijo en un tono apático rayando la indiferencia.

-En la secundaria-

Al parecer eso sería todo lo que le sacaría sobre el tema pues no dijo nada más en los siguientes eternos minutos. Estuvo tentada a suspirar exasperada, el hombre parecía estar volviendo a su vieja actitud. Quizás el efecto del alcohol se estaba disipando poco a poco y volvia a ser el mismo ser frio e inmutable de siempre.

Siempre, esa palabra era demasiado amplia para su poca tolerante paciencia. No le agradaba pensar en sí misma aguantando esa actitud tan distante, todo el tiempo. O aún peor, que hubiera estado haciéndolo antes del accidente.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Éramos compañeros? -

-Si-

-Entonces debimos haber sido amigos antes de...-Se sonrojó infantilmente, como lo haría una chica de secundaria. Se reprochó mentalmente su actitud, sin embargo aun así no pudo terminar la frase- Emm...de -

-Algo así-

No pasó desapercibido para Sakura la forma en la que había fruncido los labios antes de contestar tan escuetamente como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre ¿Por qué tuvo que casarse con un hombre de tan pocas palabras? En momentos como ese estaba resultando un total martirio.

El ambiente confortable y agradable de hace unos minutos se estaba enfriando con alarmante rapidez. Pareciera que a Sasuke no le agradaba mucho hablar sobre tiempos pasados y aunque el simple hecho de hablar, ya de por si parecía costarle lo suficiente; no podía ignorar la postura casi incomoda que había asumido en cuanto a ella se le había ocurrido preguntar sobre su pasado juntos.

Suspiró disimuladamente y decidió abandonar su infructuosa misión de conseguir información. El hombre era tan controlado que ni siquiera ebrio parecía perder su habilidad de dejar salir solo que quería que se sepa de él.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad vio un apetecible emparedado con lo suficiente de todo como para que se le hiciera agua la boca, justo frente a ella. Esa vez el hombre se recostó en la mesada y se dedicó a comer el que se había preparado a sí mismo. Levantando una ceja en su dirección cuando notó que no se movía.

Lo tomó en sus manos y tuvo que admitir que hasta la presentación era bastante agradable, al probarlo notó que no solo el aspecto era bueno. Con el orgullo algo herido tuvo que reconocer que sabía delicioso.

Podía hacerse una idea de quién era el cocinero entre los dos. No quería darse por vencida pero... Parecía que no tenía mucho talento en cuanto a preparar comida, ridículamente hasta la precocinada parecía dársele mal.

-¡Esta delicioso!- Hizo notar, extasiada con el sabor. Notó agradada un detalle que le sorprendió en cuanto lo había notado -Tiene aceitunas...-

-Son tus favoritas-

Lo miró sorprendida por su acotación, y asintió en comprensión

Sonrió alegremente de nuevo y antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Gracias Sasuke kun-

El hombre la miró fijamente, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente representativo y asintió de nuevo en respuesta. Ninguno dijo nada más después de eso, pero la sonrisa suave que se plantó en sus labios la acompaño durante todo lo que restaba de noche, aún después de ser guiada de regreso por el hombre a su habitación, tras terminar de cenar. Algo cálido se había instalado en su pecho con las palabras del hombre, aun con toda la indiferencia que aparentaba todo el tiempo; esos pequeños detalles decían más de lo que podría decirse con una infinidad de palabras. Más aun viniendo de un hombre como él.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sasuke kun no nos va a acompañar?-

Kushina miró fijamente en la dirección de su hija por un largo segundo antes de ocupar su lugar en la mesa y devolver su atención a Sora, una de las empleadas que había comunicado el escueto recado que había dejado el dueño de casa. La pelirroja no había pasado por alto el sufijo que había utilizado su hija, que le recordaba un poco a la vieja Sakura; y la hacía ser consciente de la facilidad con la que el hombre había ganado suficiente de su confianza como para que ella utilizara ese mote cariñoso.

Quiso rodar los ojos por la forma en que la historia parecía estar empecinada en repetirse, el hombre tenía un don especial para envolver a Sakura que seguía teniendo una eficacia infalible a pesar de los años. Demasiado irritada para contener su descontento, algo de su frustración se filtró en sus palabras.

-El hombre siempre ha estado demasiado ocupado hija, que no te sorprenda un poco de soledad por las mañanas-

La pelirrosa apretó los labios, disconforme con las palabras de su madre, pero sin los argumentos mínimos para refutarlos; se mantuvo callada en su lugar. No quería pensar en la implicancia de sus palabras, lo de anoche decía lo contrario. Algo en la extraña conexión que parecían compartir se lo recalcaba con insistencia.

Sora sonrió nerviosamente y la miró con expresión de disculpa, como si intentara excusar al hombre y su ausencia. Volvió a repetir el comunicado, agregando más palabras al discurso que lo hicieran parecer más dulce y considerado; en lugar del corto "Volveré tarde, no me esperen para cenar" que el hombre le había dicho de pasada cuando se lo había cruzado por causalidad al salir de su despacho.

Sakura lo tomó bien, Sasuke era un hombre evidentemente ocupado y no era de extrañarse que hubiera días en los que tuviera que salir temprano, nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se decepcionase de todas formas. No podía negar que le habría gustado compartir de nuevo un momento junto a él como el de la noche pasada. Hablar y sonreírle, sentirse relajada y por sobre todo, con ese sentimiento de pertenencia que le indicaba estar justo en el lugar en el que debería estar.

Había dejado pasar el comentario de su madre con respecto a Sasuke, pero no lo haría con respecto a otros temas que le interesaban. Ella era una de sus más cercanas e inmediatas fuentes de información y la iba a aprovechar. Empezando por la confusa odisea que había tenido que soportar tan solo un día atrás.

-Madre... ¿Quién era el hombre que nos trajo ayer? Sasori, dijo que se llamaba-

El rostro de Kushina pareció relajarse y adoptando una actitud más alegre, se explayó en su explicación mientras se disponía a elegir su desayuno entre la imponente variedad de platos que habían dispuesto en la mesa.

-¡Oh, Sasori kun! Él es un gran amigo tuyo y de la familia. Lo conoces desde que eras una niña. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, siempre andaban uno detrás de otro jugando por todas partes. Es tan considerado y amable, todo un caballero. Ha estado alejado un tiempo de la ciudad, dos o tres años; pero veo que ha vuelto para quedarse- Sonrió en su dirección complacida con sus propias palabras- De hecho iban a trabajar juntos si las cosas no se hubieran dado como lo hicieron, le fue tan bien en alguno de sus negocios que compró las acciones que pertenecieron a los Hyuga, la familia de tu cuñada Hinata; en el hospital en el que estabas trabajando-

Sakura miró sus manos un poco emocionada, ya le habían dicho en algún momento que era una prestigiosa doctora anteriormente; se había sentido un poco orgullosa del rumbo que había decidido tomar y lo mucho que al parecer había sobresalido en su profesión. Aunque eso solo complicaba un poco la situación para ella, ya que con esa información debería sentirse un poco menos confusa, pero las preguntas solo aumentaban para su completa frustración.

Su madre podía decir todo lo bueno de aquel hombre y la relación que compartía con toda la familia, pero ella no había visto nada de amistoso en el breve pero mordaz intercambio que el hombre había tenido con su marido.

A pesar de dudar de la objetividad de la pelirroja, tampoco estaba en posición de ser muy exigente en cuanto a fuentes, por lo que siguió preguntando.

-Y en el club- Arrugó los labios recordando los desafortunados sucesos- Todos eran tan respetuosos conmigo... Fue tan extraño-

-Eso es muy fácil de explicar cariño. Empezando por tu abuelo, Hashirama Senju y viniendo por toda una generación en adelante. Todos los miembros de nuestra familia han sido figuras muy destacadas en varios ámbitos, pero sobre todo en el político. Tu padre está culminando su periodo como Gobernador de Konoha y Naruto está siguiendo sus pasos- Amplió los ojos sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Se sentía una especie de cenicienta en un lugar donde todos a su alrededor eran reyes y princesas. Tan fuera de lugar y fantasioso.

Mirándose a sí misma, rodeada de tantos lujos y poder, sin ser consiente realmente de nada. Era como si le estuvieran dando un libreto y ella tuviera que aprenderlo e interpretarlo. Todo era tan nuevo y atemorizante, tan terriblemente atemorizante.

La voz de su madre volvió a sonar fuerte y segura. El matiz de orgullo impregnándose en sus palabras inconscientemente.

-Es normal que te traten de forma algo especial. Pero es algo a lo que una se acostumbra, el mundo esta lleno de lambiscones aduladores-

-Pero...-Como le decía esa parte sin que se pusiera a la defensiva- No me llamaban Sakura sama, sino, Uchiha sama, siempre refiriéndose al apellido de Sasuke kun ¿Porque?-

\- Ah eso- Como quien no quiere la cosa, revolvió la taza de café que le habían servido y sorbió un poco antes de contestar. Ella la miraba expectante- Él club prácticamente le pertenece a Uchiha-

Amplió la mirada. Ahora, eso sí explicaba la actitud de todos hacia ella.

Suspiró. Ella no era una mujer cualquiera que perdía la memoria para despertar y enterarse de que era alguien normal, rodeada de de personas con vidas absolutamente comunes. ¡No! tenia que tratarse de una prestigiosa doctora, hija de importantes figuras de la ciudad y para colmo casada con un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto y ridículamente rico. Si había deseado para sí una vida sin complicaciones y fácil de asimilar, con lo que le había dicho su madre; terminó por perder las esperanzas.

-Oh vaya... No sabía que tenía tanto dinero-

-Es de su familia en todo caso- Acotó su madre desinteresadamente. Una luz se prendió en su cabeza con esas palabras. La familia de Sasuke kun, hasta ahora nadie le había hablado de ella. O siquiera habían venido a visitarla. Arrugó el ceño ante ese descubrimiento. Se arriesgaría a preguntarle a su madre sobre ese detalle, no podría soportar la duda por mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedes hablarme de la familia de Sasuke kun?-

La pelirroja suspiró sonoramente cansinamente, sin intentar ocultarlo en lo absoluto; como aquella vez que le había pedido detalles del atentado. Sin embargo esta vez tendria que darle una respuesta, no encontraba razones para que no lo hiciera.

-Ese es un tema algo delicado, cariño-Revolvió su taza semi vacía, debatiéndose internamente en si debía contárselo o no. Finalmente decidió que no había motivos para ocultarlo- Pero creo que soy la única en posición de decírtelo, porque dudo que Sasuke lo haga-

La observó seriamente antes de hablar

\- Sasuke perdió a sus padres y hermano cuando era adolescente. Actualmente el único familiar vivo con el que cuenta es su abuelo, pero por lo que se; no se relacionan en lo absoluto-

Sakura bajó la mirada a su té y contempló ensimismada la turvidez de su color. Algo en su estómago se contrajo ante sus palabras y su significado. Ese relato corto, pero por primera vez carente de filo o resentimiento; hablaba de soledad y desamparo. Hablaba de vacio y tragedia. Sus ojos le picaron repentinamente y parpadeó varias veces intentando disipar sus ganas de llorar.

Dolor, eso que se arremolinaba desde su pecho y trepaba a su garganta era profundo y crudo dolor. Porque ahora podía hacerse una idea vaga de lo que oscurecía los ojos del hombre cuando lo miraba con fijeza, entender por lo menos un poco al ser solitario que era y que parecía encerrarse a sí mismo en una coraza inquebrantable que lo alejaba de todo el mundo. Especialmente de ella.

Saber que escondía un dolor tan inmenso dentro suyo la llenaba de una profunda angustia, una tristeza tan grande que solo la hacía desear estrecharlo contra sí misma y nunca dejarlo ir. Ese avasallador ataque de empatía la sorprendió hasta a sí misma.

¿Era una lágrima la que se le deslizaba por la mejilla?

La secó aún sorprendida de la intensidad de su propia reacción.

Su madre suspiró de nuevo desde su lugar y la miró aprehensiva. Al parecer su hija siempre sería la misma, con recuerdos o no; lo que afectara a Uchiha Sasuke le terminaría afectando irremediablemente a ella también.

-No se sabe mucho de cómo murieron. La versión oficial habla de un asalto pero...-

Profundamente consternada, Sakura la urgió a continuar.

-Las circunstancias de sus muertes fue muy debatida-

Se decidió a añadir, no quería ahondar mucho en ese tema y más aun viendo como afectaba a su hija. Hasta ese punto había llegado su explicación, se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Por qué?-

Sin embargo, eso no había sido suficiente para la pelirrosa. Si su madre estaba insinuando que pudo no tratarse de un simple asalto entonces acaso...

-Olvídalo hija, por nada- Tomó su mano entre la suya y la apretó reconfortantemente deseando disipar el tema por su bien- Su familia era muy influyente, de hecho aún lo sigue siendo; por lo que es normal que hayan circulado ciertas versiones, que seguramente no son más que inventos de la prensa oportunista. Tranquila cariño-

No muy convencida tuvo que conformarse con esa explicación y aún afectada por un apretado nudo en la garganta, no preguntó más. Era suficiente información para tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

-¡Mi despertador no sonó! ¡Lo lamento Kushina sama!-

Matsuri se acercó apenada, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Kushina la miró agradecida por la interrupción y la invitó a tomar ha ciento en uno de los puestos libres. La jovialidad de la muchacha era un soplo de aire fresco para el ambiente tan cargado de tensión que había dejado su relato.,

No pasó por alto la expresión distraída y ausente de Sakura por lo que resto del desayuno, sin embargo era muy necesario que supiera detalles tan importantes de su vida. Lo que si se reprochó mentalmente fue la insinuación innecesaria que había hecho en lo último. Su hija no necesitaba embotarse la cabeza de más pensamientos confusos, Dios sabía que seguramente ya tenía suficientes.

.

.

.

.

.

Se masajeó las sienes con disgusto, resintiendo el molesto dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba en punzadas certeras y precisas en esas zonas. Había mucho de lo que podía reprenderse a sí mismo en esos momentos, comenzando por la estúpida idea que tuvo de tomarse esas botellas de Ron él solo. Ahora ni siquiera podía enfocar la mirada en un punto fijo sin sentir que le estallaría la cabeza.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido quedarse en la habitación provisoria que estaba ocupando, mínimamente hasta que el sol se pusiera de nuevo; pero incapaz de confrontar a cierta persona, no había hecho más que levantarse antes del alba, después de haber dormido poco más de una hora; y encaminarse a alguna parte lejos de su casa. Lejos de cierta pelirrosa a la que deseaba evitar a toda costa, incapaz de hacer frente a los pensamientos oscuros que su mente estaba envolviendo alrededor de ella; y a la que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, sin ninguna intención de dejar ir al mismo tiempo.

Tantos pensamientos confusos y contradictorios arremolinándose en su cabeza, estaban por volverlo loco. El café que Chiyo le había traído no había ayudado en nada a mejorar su condición.

Maldijo la hora en la que decidió tomar tanto. Si hubiese conservado un poco de su buen razonamiento, no tendría que estarse enfrentando a esa terrible cruda y menos aún, se estaría torturando a sí mismo con las imágenes de la noche pasada, de una Sakura mirándolo con aquellos hipnotizan tés ojos suyos e hirviéndole la sangre con el mas mínimo contacto.

La deseaba, con cada nueva inspiración furiosa que había hecho de su aroma, con cada acercamiento de su rostro al suyo. El impulso de tirar de su cuerpo hacia el suyo y dar rienda suelta a cada idea morbosa que por momentos nublaba su mente fue cada vez más difícil de combatir a medida que la sentía nuevamente contra sí. Su juicio pareció haberse desvanecido a algún lugar recóndito lejos de su cabeza, posiblemente muy cerca de su ingle.

No había esperado topar con ella en medio de la noche merodeando por la casa, cuando dio con su silueta. Por un tortuoso momento, en el que reparó en su identidad y se olvidó de todo lo demás, llegó a pensar en la bizarra idea de que lo abandonaba para irse con su amante. Su instinto actuó por sí solo y la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando fue recuperando parte de su cordura y analizó la improbabilidad de tal hecho, se permitió relajar la tensión que había creado alrededor de sí mismo.0

Los descubrimientos de esa misma noche le llegaban cada tanto atormentándolo. Aun frescos todos los acontecimientos anteriores al atentado y la mil veces maldita intervención de Akasuna esa tarde.

Cuando supo que era ella en la penumbra de la noche, comprobó lo que tanto temía en su propia reacción. Ya no confiaba.

Su matrimonio se había fracturado irremediablemente en su cabeza con todo lo que estaba descubriendo, a pesar de todos sus intentos de encontrarle sentido.

El deseo por ella era algo que estaba seguro, jamás lo abandonaría. Pero el amor que le tenía, se estaba enturbiando con cada nuevo hallazgo. Ya no se sentía capaz de tenerla de frente sin que le escociera pecho, herido por sus mentiras. Porque con cada verdad que le había estado omitiendo, el peso de la traición se cernía con más fuerza sobre su pecho.

Ayer había dado un paso un paso decisivo para ellos. Si se equivocaba, estaría más que dispuesto a cargar con un error más en su ilimitada colección. Era un precio bajo, considerando la gran carga que le estaba quitando.

Pero si tenía razón...

Aún no estaba preparado, y estaba seguro de que jamás lo estaría; para esa posibilidad.

Se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Los analgésicos parecían estar surgiendo efecto, afortunadamente.

Su celular sonó, sacándolo de su descanso. Maldijo por lo bajo y miró quien era.

-Kakashi-

Contestó apatico, deseando que fuera algo realmente importante y no otra de sus estúpidas llamadas sin ninguna intención mas que la de molestar.

-Esta noche en el Casino del Escorpión-

Arrugó la frente, poniendo absoluta atención a sus palabras.

-¿Te suena conocido? Te veo ahí por los viejos tiempos. Creo que vamos a encontrar varias cosas interesantes-

Proceso sus palabras y apretó los puños.

\- Bien-

Cortó. No necesitaba escuchar más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, well, well.

No pueden quejarse de mi, este capi tuvo Sasusaku a borbotones XD Aunq quizas algunas quisieron un encuentro mas cercano, todo a su tiempo XD

Tarde un poco con esta actualización pero estoy en exámenes y me absorbieron (NOOOOOOO)

Gracias por los comentarios! ya pude responderles a todas las q tenian cuenta sus lindos reviews. Me han encantado y me alegra saber q estoy teniendo aceptación. El próximo capi lo tengo a mas tardar en 15 dias, quizas menos. Ya estoy terminando mis exmns mas dificiles esta semana u.u por lo q tendre algo mas de tiempo.

Tbn un dato dl q me estoy dando cuenta, creo q el fic sera mas largo de lo q planee, abre dicho alguna vez q no queria escribir un fic largo, pero creo q para desarrollar todo lo q tengo en la cabeza y tenga sentido, va a tener q exceder los 15 capis q me propuse en un principio.

Gracias por el apoyo, muchos besos y abrazos!


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto no es mio ñ.ñ

* * *

Lazos

.

Capítulo ocho

.

Se alejó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado cuando vio una silueta conocida acercarse con el paso calmado y firme que le caracterizaba.

-No esperaba ser yo el que tuviera que esperar -Negó con la cabeza con la expresión resignada- Esta juventud de hoy ha perdido totalmente los buenos valores- Dijo cuándo lo tuvo de frente.

-¿Porque este lugar?-

Increpó el recién llegado, ignorando completamente, lo que consideraba la primera de las muchas ridiculeces sin importancia que tendría que soportar escuchar de parte del peli plateado.

El hombre murmuro algo sobre tipos amargados y malos estudiantes antes de adoptar una postura más seria.

-Takami Sato, es el hombre que buscamos. Fue un nombre común que logre interceptar de mis investigaciones en dos de las bandas que nos interesan. Akatsuki y Anbu-

Sasuke se tensó por la simple mención de la última organización. Llevaba tiempo sin involucrarse con todo ese submundo y estar de nuevo allí le traía recuerdos que prefería sepultados en el rincón más profundo de sus memorias.

Kakashi lo miró consiente de su reacción pero obviando cualquier intento por mejorar sus ánimos.

\- Pensé que te interesaría registrar este lugar por tí mismo. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo desde la última vez que oímos hablar de Anbu-

-¿Que planeas? -Exigió saber afilando la mirada desconfiado-No me trajiste aquí por simple camaradería-

El peli plateado sonrió a través de la infaltable mascara que cubría su rostro y le concedió al pelinegro el mérito de saber leer a través de sus planes. Era algo que ya se esperaba pero aun así, siempre lo impresionaba la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

-Me ofendes, Sasuke- Se rascó la nuca ocioso y agregó- Pero por esta vez te doy la razón. Necesito que hagas algo por mí-

El pelinegro escuchó atentamente lo que le decía, pero amplió la mirada levemente cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar, no muy convencido de sus planes. Pero se guardó cualquier replica para sí, consciente de que tampoco era tan descabellado. El "tan "de la oración estaba jugando un papel bastante preponderante en su decisión. Se habría indignado, en otro tiempo; por la facilidad con la que estaba aceptando colaborar en una tranza tan riesgosa, especialmente para alguien de su posición, pero tenía que admitir que esa era una valiosa oportunidad para conseguir información y en el mejor de los casos podría llegar a funcionar.

No le agradaba volver a ese tipo de lugares, pero si con eso lograba conseguir algo que aclarara un poco el difuso incidente de hace unas semanas; y sobre todo les ayudara a impedir que volviera a suceder algo similar, estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo. Además, tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo; que era una forma práctica y provechosa de despejar su mente de caminos demasiado escabrosos para su propio bien. Como los que últimamente no dejaban de atosigarlo insistentemente.

Caminó lentamente rumbo a la entrada. Conocía el lugar, hubo un tiempo en el que solía frecuentarlo. Aunque ahora se veían lejanos y no pertenecían al grupo de sus recuerdos más preciados, le hacía ser cada vez más consiente de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas para él.

Kakashi se había quedado relegado a la pared donde lo había encontrado, cubierto por las sombras. Esperaria cualquier señal o signo de alarma que lo obligara a intervenir, en el peor de los casos. La hostilidad sería más que palpable, si un hombre como el peli plateado, conocido por todo el que tuviera suficiente importancia en aquel submundo; se apareciera por allí y decidiera que quería entretenerse un poco entre la población menos honorable de todo Japón.

Su caso era diferente, ambos lo sabían y aunque su nombre ya no se encontrara embarrado en el lodazal de podredumbre que representaba ese lugar, siempre podría merodearlo sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Cuando escuchó la mención del sitio de encuentro, supo exactamente como debía ir preparado.

Para cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada y fue recibido por uno de los empleados, se quitó la gabardina negra que le cubría los hombros y se lo paso al hombre de servicio.

Un camarero no tardo en acercársele con una bandeja repleta de diferentes tipos de licores. Lo despachó con un leve movimiento de cabeza e ingreso con paso tranquilo, escrutando atentamente te todo a su alrededor. Varias miradas no tardaron en posarse en su persona en cuanto se fue acercando hacia el salón principal, donde se encontraban dispuestas varias mesas de juego ocupadas por apostadores ávidos de perder su dinero. Respondió las miradas de reconocimiento y los asentimientos cordiales de suficientes personas como para constatar, una vez más; que tan distante se encontraba de aquellos días en los que no era más que un mercenario prescindible, como muchos de los que seguían pululando a su alrededor.

Los tiempos habían cambiado irremediablemente y esta vez le tocaba ocupar una posición mas importante en el tablero. Lo que aprovecharía a su favor en esos momentos y se encargaría de sacar el mejor partido de la situación.

Se acercó a comprar un par de fichas y recorrió varias de las mesas de juego, buscando al hombre del que potencialmente podrían conseguir información importante. Cuando se sentó en uno de los taburetes al azar y depositó su apuesta, sintió unas manos pasearse ociosamente en unos de sus hombros delineando suavemente los músculos de su espalda.

La ruleta frente suyo giró indefinidas vueltas hasta detenerse en el numero por el que había apostado unas cuantas de sus fichas. Varias exclamaciones excitadas ovacionaron su triunfo. Recogió las fichas que había ganado y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse. El aroma sobrecargado de perfume a su alrededor terminando por desagradarlo.

Las mujeres a su espalda se hicieron a un lado cuando las increpó a apartarse con una de sus miradas más afiladas, pero no llegó a dar siquiera un pasó cuando la voz rasposa y desagradable de un hombre que despreciaba le llegó a los oídos.

-Muy sensato como siempre, Sasuke kun-

Levantó la mirada para encararlo con ojos helados, pero como esperaba, la expresión del hombre se mantuvo inalterada, éste volvió a hablar a sabiendas de que había captado su total atención.

-Aunque te recordaba más dispuesto a los riesgos. Supongo que los años ayudan a templar el carácter-

Apretó los dientes, conteniendo su temperamento. Por supuesto, el hombre recurría a referencias directas de tiempos en los que, lo único que regía sus acciones eran sus impulsos. Un golpe bajo directo a su orgullo, digno de venir de una serpiente rastrera como lo era Orochimaru.

Un brillo peligroso asomó entre sus pupilas como única señal de que había comprendido el mensaje oculto de sus palabras ya que su rostro había permanecido estoico y terriblemente duro como el granito. Devolverle el agravio era una campaña inútil en la que no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo.

El hombre serpiente, como era llamado en el ambiente; sonrió ladinamente ante la actitud indiferente del pelinegro y se conformó con saber que, aunque no desatara la reacción que había deseado, aun podía conseguirlo en algún tramo de la noche. Se relamió los labios impaciente.

-Creo que tú no perteneces a este sector y lo sabes. Estas son ligas menores que desmerecen tu posición, Sasuke kun. Como buen anfitrión, es mi deber llevarte junto a personalidades de tu calibre- Miró de soslayó hacia la entrada de uno de las zonas más exclusivas del casino y caminó hacia allí, instándolo a seguirlo. Lo siguió hacia el lugar, reconociendo que era más probable encontrarse con lo verdaderamente interesante entre las personas que se encontraban reunidas allí.

El intenso olor del humo acaparó sus sentidos en cuanto ingresó al lugar. El sector reservado para la población exclusiva que se encargaba de regir muchas de las reglas del juego peligroso de mafia y delincuencia, le estaba dando la bienvenida de nuevo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que el hombre al que recibían no era el mismo al que aceptaron tiempo atrás, los años habían hecho mella en él, y le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como alguien mejor que cualquiera de los que lo observaban significativamente. Mientras se iba acercando, estuvo tentado a demostrar su desagrado por el fuerte olor que producía la mezcla entre nicotina, marihuana y lo que posiblemente también se trataba de opio.

El espacio a su alrededor era significativamente más amplio y ostentoso. Pilares de mármol y figuras de dioses griegos desperdigados en cada esquina a la vista. Mujeres con provocativos trajes tradicionales y con cuerpos esculturales se paseaban contoneando provocativamente sus cuerpos mientras se encargaban de servir en todo lo que se les ocurriera a los clientes. Muchos de los servicios iban más allá de servir las bebidas o prender los habanos y eso era precisamente el principal atractivo del lugar. El hombre se había ocupado de aprovechar los dos vicios más preferidos de los hombres con poder. Mujeres y apuestas, aunque el primero de la lista dependía absolutamente de los gustos del cliente.

Orochimaru lo guió específicamente a una de las mesas. Rostros conocidos se giraron a observarlo en cuanto el viperino hizo las presentaciones por simple formalidad, cada uno de los presentes era consiente de quien era y lo mismo iba para él.

Con una sonrisa calculadora, la penosa figura regordeta de Gato, un traficante conocido por reclutar a todo aquel mercenario deseoso de dinero y un hombre demasiado astuto para ser atrapado; se levantó de su asiento le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Pero que honor tan grande! Con un Uchiha entre nosotros, las cosas se pondrán especialmente interesantes-

Cucaracha sería un más un sobrenombre más indicado según su opinión, era tan escurridizo, rastrero y repugnante como ese insecto. Difícil de acabar, parecía estar en todas partes, incluso le sorprendía verlo allí. Asintió en reconocimiento al hombre e ignorando sus intentos de adulación se situó en un asiento junto a un hombre que relaciono vagamente con la región de la Arena, una zona caracterizada por ser principalmente árida e inhóspita.

-Supongo que no son necesarias las presentaciones, Sasuke kun se aburrió un poco de su retirada vida de casado y ha decidido acompañarnos un rato-

Apretó los dientes disimuladamente ante lo grotesca que le había parecido la mención de su matrimonio de parte de un hombre como él.

El chasqueo burlesco de alguien en la mesa le hizo centrar su atención en la dirección del sonido. Un hombre de más o menos su edad, largo cabello castaño y los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros fue la imagen que obtuvo tras un breve vistazo. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada pintada en el rostro que solo inspiraba desconfianza, pero lo que terminó por crisparle los nervios fue el comentario lanzado descuidadamente al aire.

-Los hombres casados siempre van a parecérseme criaturas incomprensibles. No me imagino a que nivel de locura debe llegar uno para cometer semejante despropósito- Hizo una seña con la mano y casi inmediatamente, una de las mujeres que servía los tragos, se acercó con una botella de sake. Cuando ésta se inclinó para recargarle su vaso, el hombre tiró de su cintura hasta hacerla sentarse bruscamente sobre su regazo. Ocupando sus manos en las piernas de la chica, volvió hablar despreocupadamente.

-No me veo a mí mismo conformándome con una sola mujer todo el tiempo- Varias risas y gruñidos de aprobación se hicieron escuchar ante sus palabras.

Otra de las mujeres, como queriendo demostrar su punto; se inclinó a la altura de Sasuke y le proporcionó deliberadamente una sugestiva vista de su pronunciado escote mientras le ofrecía la misma bebida. Lo miraba sonriente intentando captar su atención pero su expresión fría e imperturbable la incomodó a los pocos segundos, pues se alejó algo nerviosa después de no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte.

-Hay tantas mujeres en el mundo... ¿Por qué hacer feliz solo a una?-Siguió diciendo.

La fémina que tenía en sus brazos ronroneó extasiada y paso sus brazos por su cuello. La apegó más hacia su cuerpo y le susurró algo que pareció agradarle bastante a la mujer, pues asintiendo coquetamente se levantó divertida y retomó su trabajo.

Su seria expresión pareció responder sus dudas, ya que se olvidó de su broma nada más fijó su vista nuevamente en él y se arrellano más centrado en su silla.

-Bien. Ahora que las cosas parecen estarse poniendo interesantes, me gustaría ver que tienen para ofrecer-

Inmediatamente después de levantar una mano en señal de algo, un joven se acercó con un mazo de cartas en las manos y las repartió entre los que conformaban la mesa.

Observo de reojo la expresión siempre desagrádale de Orochimaru cada vez que orquestaba una idea siniestra. El hombre había movido su peón, ahora le tocaba descubrir cuál de todos los idiotas allí presentes era al que estaba manipulando y por sobre todo para qué. Si lo había situado precisamente en esa mesa de entre todas, el hombre tenía en mente un objetivo en particular para hacerlo y se haría el desentendido hasta el momento en el que lo descubriese, contando con que el hombre pensara que el solo sería una pieza más en su tablero.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos y solo quedaban cuatro jugadores. Un moreno de cabellera larga y cuerpo robusto, chasqueó sonoramente los labios evidenciando su descontento y bajo su mano de cartas dejando entrever que daba un paso al costado. El hombre se levantó de la mesa disgustado y se alejó en dirección de la barra.

Uno menos, quedaba dos.

En el trascurso del juego y después de toda la charlatanería innecesaria anterior, había logrado identificar en el hombre de cabellera castaña al buscado Takami Sato. Le sorprendió al principio que un tipo tan estúpido estuviera relacionado con una cuestión tan delicada como lo era Akatsuki, pero luego logró comprender varias cosas importantes.

El tipo era un idiota, pero tenía dinero. Solo bastaba con ver la cantidad de éste que ya había empleado en aumentar los envites de apuestas.

Lo otro, el hecho incuestionable de que tenía poder. Los hombres apostados a los costados escrutando permanente todo lo que circulara a su alrededor eran más que elocuentes, y a pesar de que muchos de los allí presentes utilizaban el mismo sistema de protección, notaba un aire especialmente atento en su entorno, demasiada precaución para ser cualquier hombre.

El tipo se removió en su silla, evidenciando una vez más que tenía una pésima mano de cartas. Sasuke tomó cinco más de sus fichas y apilándolas en una columna, las posicionó en el centro de la mesa. Con cada mala jugada el tipo se había empinado una botella completa de sake en un solo sorbo.

La poca lucidez que lo había acompañado al inicio del juego, siendo solo más que un recuerdo vago.

El último jugador que quedaba retiró su silla y bajó su mano. No teniendo más que apostar, optaba por retirarse sensatamente.

Takami arrugó los labios y lo observó directamente a los ojos. Notó la chispa de frustración en sus pupilas cuando no pudo leer nada en lo absoluto en su expresión, sabía que tenía la partida ganada cuando la voz del hombre irrumpió en el silencio.

-¡Kio!-

Su pastosa vos resonó fuertemente en el pequeño silencio que se había formado alrededor de la mesa. Un muchacho alto y serio se acercó con parsimonia junto al tipo. Su cabello castaño estaba sostenido en una coleta baja que le recordó vagamente a alguien de su pasado. Sin embargo, el chico sin mirar siquiera a sus costados se posicionó a un lado de aquel tipo.

-Compra más fichas!-

-Lo siento, Takami sama, pero a gastado todo su efectivo-

El tipo golpeó un puño sobre la mesa, furioso.

-Pero que rayos estas diciendo chiquillo -

-Lo que acaba de escuchar, señor-

Le sorprendió en cierta medida a Sasuke la impasividad del chico frente al cada vez más molesto Sato. El hombre berreó como un niño caprichoso desde su lugar empezando a impacientarlo. Podía directamente pedirle lo único que tenía valor para él en ese momento, la información por la que se había metido a ese nido de víboras desde un principio; pero eso dejaría en suficiente evidencia su interés y no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesto a ceder. Hasta el más mínimo flanco que pueda dejar al descubierto de sus intenciones, podía ser usado en su contra muy fácilmente.

Solo le quedaba esperar por el momento indicado para abordarlo y si había suficiente suerte, conseguir lo que estaba buscando sin exponer ni un atisbo de sus intenciones.

Vio al hombre acercar al muchacho junto a su rostro y susurrarle algo por lo bajo. El chico asintió desde su sitio obedientemente antes de encaminarse hacia la salida.

Takami junto ambas manos en un sonoro aplauso que lo obligó centrar la atención en él.

-Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas pero nunca huyo de unas apuestas cuando se ponen tan interesantes. Eres un contrincante formidable Uchiha, debo reconocerlo- Se arrellanó en su silla y acercó un puro a sus labios, tras sacarlo de alguno de sus bolsillos. Una mujer con encendedor en mano no tardo en acercarse a prendérselo. Soltó el humo en una exhalación suave y calmada. Contrastando totalmente con la actitud anterior.

-Exactamente como se alardea continuamente de tu familia. ¿Hay algún mito sobre ustedes que no sea cierto?- preguntó con diversión. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron- Porque déjame decirte que tu honorable abuelo ya me había dejado los bolsillos vacíos antes de que llegaras. Cuando te vi acercarte pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar un poco del dinero perdido, pero termine aún más desfalcado -

Takami soltó una sonora carcajada sin un mínimo de gracia. Pero inevitablemente y sin poder controlarlo, sus facciones se endurecieron con la mención de aquel despreciable ser.

Con que Madara Uchiha se encontraba allí en esos momentos. No sabía si marcharse de una vez con esa noticia o quedarse a ver qué pasaba. Que los dos se encontraran en el mismo sitio, nunca auguraba nada bueno.

.

.

.

-Con que tenemos casa llena-

Dijo una voz ronca con un deje de diversión. La mujer a su lado asintió enérgicamente mientras volvía a su labor de maniobrar con una cantidad importante de cables que conectaban al sistema de la computadora principal y tecleaba con maestría para ingresar al equipo. Solo faltaban unos detalles para que la primera fase de su plan continuara con su cauce normal y hasta el momento las cosas no habían marchado más que viento en popa para él.

-¡Listo!-

La pantalla principal de la computadora lo invitaba a ser utilizado tras haber sido burladas las complicadas barreras de seguridad que inútilmente le habían puesto para impedir el uso de parte de intrusos como ellos...

Sonrió e ingresó el disco que haría sonar las melodías del caos para todos los presentes en ese repugnante lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Veía los rostros sonrientes de las personas en las fotos y sentía la contagiosa felicidad bailotearle en los labios, asomándose de vez en cuando en una sonrisa propia.

Su yo de hace unos años era la más resplandeciente de todos los que le había tocado ver y aunque se tardaba más de los reglamentarios segundos que debería utilizar, mirando el rostro serio y poco expresivo del que era su marido, había momentos en los que podría asegurar que veía unos indicios de visible alegría en ese rostro tan frio a simple vista. No sabía de donde había sacado ese repentino pero no menos útil talento de leer sus expresiones pero en esos momentos en los que detallaba con toda la libertad que le otorgaba mirar una foto, resultaba tan claro como el agua para sus ojos notar hasta los detalles más sutiles, aquellos que pasaba por alto cuando lo tenía frente a frente, intimidada por la fuerza propia de ese hombre.

Eran detalles tan pequeños y la vez tan significativos como esa pequeña arruga que siempre hacia con sus labios cuando estaba concentrado, como la que podía detallar en la fotografía donde habían bailado el vals. O la forma en la que la miraba siempre a ella en la mayoría de las tomas, había una algo familiar y reconfortante que aun en la simplicidad de una foto la hacía estremecerse. Era el mismo brillo que le calentaba el pecho cuando tenía el valor de sostenerle la mirada.

Ese algo que le provocaba estragos en el corazón y que no la había dejado dormir tranquila en toda la noche. Ahora, más que curiosidad; un deseo profundo de conocer a Sasuke era lo que motivaba cada una de sus preguntas y la conversación que habían tenido con su madre la había dejado intranquila de ese lado. Cuando creía que las cosas no podían ser más complicadas para su entendimiento, tenía que enterarse de que, muy probablemente; sus suegros habían fallecido en circunstancias más que sospechosas.

Con más que evidentes evasivas, su madre había decidido que esa pequeña acotación no merecía volver a ser tratada y despachó la conversación que había intentado iniciar hacía temas menos sensibles, pero que carecieron totalmente de importancia. Lo que solo ayudó a intensificar su curiosidad.

Como había supuesto, no encontró ningún indicio de la familia de Sasuke entre la infinidad de fotos que había hojeado. Eso sin mencionar que la mayoría estaba conformaba por fotos de su propia familia y amigos. Al parecer, el pelinegro no era muy asiduo de tomarse fotografías tampoco, un hecho comprobado por las contadas que había visto donde el hombre aparecía.

Sin mayor remedio que conseguir su propia información y arriesgándose a ser engullida por ella, prendió la computadora que había encontrado en su habitación, que le habían dicho le pertenecía y buscó hasta la más insignificante de sus dudas, empezando por qué no; con la más ridícula de todas.

Se googleó a sí misma.

Parpadeó algo sorprendida con la cantidad de resultados encontrados, y que no pertenecían a otra persona más que a ella misma. Al parecer todo lo que había dicho su madre sobre que no era una mujer común y corriente no era para nada una exageración. Fuera de todo no encontró nada muy trascendental y por sobre todo reciente.

Intentó otra búsqueda, esta vez con su apellido de casada.

Para ese resultado sí que hubo una interesante cantidad de encabezados sobre todo. Muchos portales digitales informaban sobre lo ocurrido hace ya unas semanas atrás y su nombre era recurrentemente mencionado como una las víctimas. Recordó a la pelinegra del club y lo que había mencionado sobre su novio y su hijo. Ella no había sido la única afectada y sin embargo, en la mayoría de los medios que había ojeado hasta el momento, no habían más que minimizado al resto de las posibles víctimas, queriendo vender con sus encabezados el impacto que causaba la desgracia de una figura conocida- que ahora comprendía que era-desdeñando incluso, el sufrimiento de los demás. Comprendía hasta cierto punto el dolor de la mujer, y si había sufrido esa misma indiferencia que leía en cada título, le daba absoluta razón.

Cuando terminó de leer el artículo, que no daba más que poco importantes especulaciones sobre estados de salud de autoridades y personalidades; intentó una búsqueda más específica.

No encontró nada, solo la recurrente frase de 'Se están incrementando los dispositivos de seguridad e investigando posibles culpables'

Hasta reprodujo un comunicado de su padre- el actual gobernador de la ciudad, sin hallar nada relevador más allá del repetido Akatsuki.

Se rindió a esa parte de su búsqueda y se afanó por la otra que la tenía más intrigada aún. Sasuke Uchiha

De vuelta, para su sorpresa; había muchos encabezados. Muchos más que los de ella incluso y aunque le sorprendía que un hombre tan reservado como Sasuke pudiera llegar a tener una vida tan expuesta, tuvo que recordarse una vez más que el hombre, muy evidentemente; era toda una personalidad de los negocios.

Las noticias recientes solo hablaban de contratos o negocios importantes, y obviando todo lo referido a la pobre esposa afectada por el derrumbe de una de las paredes del sitio siniestrado- tampoco encontró nada interesante.

Se tronó los dedos ansiosa, había dejado en última instancia esa búsqueda para estar más o menos preparada para lo que pudiera encontrar.

No lo estuvo.

Sus ojos recorrieron desorbitados la pantalla de su computadora la respiración quedándosele atascada en algún tramo de su garganta.

Su rostro perdió color cuando con dedos temblorosos, hizo clic en una imagen borrosa que a simple vista no entendió del todo, antes incluso de leer los encabezados, la imagen le mostró una macabra fotografía de cuerpos bañados en sangre, mucha sangre.

Asesinato, fue la primera palabra que sus ojos captaron. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó allí donde lo sentía desbocado. Se quedó largo rato sintiendo su cuerpo languidecer cada vez más, la mirada clavada en la imagen de la pantalla.

Tratando de volver a respirar, aspiró lentamente y leyó. Con cada palabra escrita en rojo y resaltada de la manera más cruel, un pedazo de su corazón se partía.

Había tan poca humanidad en toda la plana misma, tan poco tacto o sensibilidad. Juraba que esa imagen la perseguiría en pesadillas por el resto de sus días. Cuando por fin estuvo en su poder moverse, se atrevió a leer el artículo completo. La imagen aún persistente en su cabeza.

 ** _La tarde de ayer, fueron encontrados los cuerpos sin vida de Fugaku Uchiha, conocido empresario de la zona, Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha, su esposa e hijo respectivamente; y de todo el personal de la casa que habitaba en una de las conocidas zonas residenciales de Konoha. Los vecinos alertaron a la policía del sonido de disparos de armas de fuego y tras allanar la vivienda se encontraron con el desolador panorama._**

 ** _Se presume de un posible caso de asalto violento con derivación fatal, pero la hipótesis más sonada, apunta hacia la posibilidad de un ajuste de cuentas de algún grupo mafioso por las características del hecho._**

 ** _No se sabe nada aún sobre el trasfondo de los hechos pero todo hace presumir que se tratarían de casos de asesinato._**

 ** _Madara Uchiha, el padre del ahora fallecido, Fugaku Uchiha; se ha reservado cualquier opinión hasta el momento y se ha negado totalmente a comunicarse con la prensa._**

 ** _La tragedia ha enlutado a toda una familia y ha dejado huérfano al menor Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente de este conmocionaste episodio; quién se encontraba a esas horas en su centro de estudios._**

Aún después de terminar de leer aquellas palabras, mantuvo la los ojos fijos en la pantalla, los pensamientos muy lejos ahora de aquel lugar.

Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza y a la vez, nada. Porque no sabía nada de Sasuke y no se había imaginado hasta qué punto llegaba su desconocimiento. Y ahora le pesaba hasta el más mínimo intento que había hecho de juzgarlo. Esa extraña empatía que parecía compartir especialmente con él, estallaba en su pecho en profunda angustia. Había pasado por tanto...

Se limpió con dedos temblorosos el rastro de lágrimas y observó con dolor la fecha de la publicación. Sintió otro vuelco en el corazón. La publicación era de catorce años atrás y si sus cálculos no fallaban, sucedió cuando Sasuke tenía tan solo catorce años a su vez.

Demasiado joven para quedarse solo en el mundo, demasiado joven para tanto sufrimiento.

Un sollozo amenazó con escapársele de los labios, bajó la pantalla de la notebook y se llevó la mano sana a la boca, incapaz de seguir observando. La imagen de un Sasuke más joven atizándole la cabeza con crueldad.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber estado allí a su lado, haber tenido la oportunidad de acompañarlo en esos momentos. Era tan poco lo hubiese podido hacer y a la vez tan trascendentalmente importante saberse a sí misma útil para él. Acompañarlo como él lo hacía en esos momentos con ella.

Enjuagó sus lágrimas con un poco de rudeza, algo frustrada del sentimiento de impotencia que empezaba a consumirla. Y se prometió despegarse del papel de víctima que, inconscientemente o no; había estado desempeñando desde su nuevo despertar.

Tener un leve atisbo del pasado de Sasuke le había dado un vistazo crudo y real de que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él. Y a pesar de lo perdida que se había sentido en un principio y como se seguía sintiendo, daría de su parte para que las cosas volvieran a tomar el rumbo que habían tenido desde siempre. Porque no necesitaba nada más que la certeza de que había un profundo sentimiento que la unía a ese hombre, toda la maraña de sensación es que la invadía con todo lo relacionado a él se lo confirmaban, dejaría de temer a todo lo nuevo a lo que se estaba enfrentando y se aferraría a la verdad irrefutable que ofrecían sus sentimientos. Dejaría de lado sus dudas y se acercaría a él.

Quizás eso era lo único que había necesitado hacer desde un principio.

.

.

.

.

Observó su reflejo cansado a través de los cristales que resguardaban a su más grande tesoro y la inquietud que no la había abandonado desde el momento mismo en que toda la pesadilla, que había comenzado como una noche festiva más; diera comienzo.

Miraba con una ternura que ni ella misma se sabía capaz de profesar, al pequeño e indefenso bulto que dormía plácidamente en todo momento. Ver tantos artefactos conectados a él la hacían ser consiente de los diferentes niveles de indefensión que podía alcanzar el ser humano y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el mundo para las criaturas más frágiles, como su pequeño hijo. Su amado Inojin.

Detalló con absoluta atención la fuerza con la que empuñaba sus diminutos puños y los leves pucheros que amenazaban con deformar el dulce rostro de su hijo. Su hijo, había amado a ese ser desde el instante mismo en el que se había enterado de su existencia, y sin embargo esa palabra la sentía corta y poco descriptiva para definir el sentimiento que había calentado su pecho cuando había escuchado su llanto y supo que había nacido.

Todas las dificultades y dolores de parto que prácticamente le habían hecho tocar el infierno y regresar de vuelta, desaparecieron como la cosa más insignificante cuando lo escuchó llorar con toda la fuerza que le habían permitido sus aún débiles pulmones y se sintió flotar en la más reconfortante tranquilidad que solo podía ofrecer el saber que su pequeño había nacido con bien aún a pesar de todas las adversidades que habían tenido que cursar juntos antes del alumbramiento.

Había dejado la cama hace ya un par de días y observar la pequeña incubadora que resguardaba a su Inojin se había convertido en su más importante pasatiempo desde ese momento.

Contaba los días para que los doctores le dijeran que podía llevárselo a casa y asegurarse ella misma de su propio cuidado.

Suspiró un poco cansada a pesar de todo. Aún con toda la tranquilidad que pudiera darle saber que su hijo se encontraba fuera de peligro, no había podido darse una noche tranquila de sueño desde que los terribles acontecimientos de hace varias semanas se hubiesen dado.

Le preocupaban sus amigos y conocidos también afectados. Su mejor amiga había resultado con terribles secuelas y aún no había podido contactarse con ella y por sobre todo, estaba ese asunto que le aguijoneaba insistentemente en los momentos más inoportunos.

Después de haber despertado y tras recuperar los suficientes retazos de lucidez, imágenes de los momentos anteriores al atentado le habían llegado a la mente y un rostro inconfundiblemente familiar había insistido en aparecerse entre sus recuerdos de aquella noche provocándole gran angustia.

No había dicho, sin embargo; nada de lo que había podido recordar a nadie, a pesar de saber que su amigo Shikamaru había estado recopilando testimonios e información de todo lo relacionado. Aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentar lo que suponía la presencia de ese alguien y sentía que jamás lo estaría, a pesar de todo.

Sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombre repentinamente y saltó en su lugar sobresaltada, sacada intempestivamente del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Dirigió una mirada molesta al origen del susto a pesar de imaginarse quién podría llegar a ser.

-No hagas eso!-

La sonrisa poco convincente de Sai la encaró sin inmutarse por la reprimenda.

-Ve por algo de tomar. Voy a tomar tu turno con el niño-

"El niño" Le picó la referencia impersonal y hasta fría con la que se dirigía a su hijo, pero arrugando los labios en molestia no contesto nada al respecto. Ella mejor que nadie conocía la completa torpeza emocional del padre de su hijo y con todo eso había decido darse una oportunidad con él, aun así cuando se trataba del pequeño rubio dueño de su corazón, se ponía especialmente sensible y las viejas excusas que antes eran suficientes para convencerla, perdían su efecto en justificarlo.

-I-n-o-j-i-n-

Siseó entre dientes al pelinegro para obtener, con enorme frustración; la misma sonrisa plástica de siempre. Se alejó ofuscada por la actitud del hombre y se encaminó hacia los pasillos, rumbo a los jardines. Necesitaba con urgencia respirar un poco de aire fresco. Sin embargo sus planes se vieron drásticamente truncados por el repentino asalto de una mano hacia su boca y el empuje de su cuerpo hacia el interior de una de las puertas del gran sanatorio. La oscuridad reinante acentuó aún más, si se podía: el creciente pánico de sentirse presa dentro del habitáculo.

El latido desbocado de su corazón y la dosis de adrenalina inyectada a su sistema le proporcionó el valor para oponer resistencia y removerse inquieta entre el fuerte agarre. No fue hasta que una voz ronca y baja le susurró al oído un pedido de silencio que sus esfuerzos por liberarse amainaron y pidieron por completo la resolución inicial.

Amplió la mirada en reconocimiento y tras asegurarle a su captor que no soltaría ningún ruido que pudiera sobresaltar a las demás personas circulando por los alrededores, se encontró libre del agarre en sus brazos y boca.

Tiesa, no se atrevió a mover ningún músculo hasta que la repentina claridad que ofrecía la luz recién encendida, la hizo parpadear incomodada por el cambió de iluminación.

Encaró el rostro de rasgos similares a los suyos y un nudo de miedo se apoderó de su garganta.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!-

Dejó salir con la voz estrangulada, el hombre la miró impulsivo y tras sonreír tenuemente en respuesta a su pregunta, la observó atento a su reacción, desconfiado de que la rubia incumpliera el trato silencioso que habían establecido de no armar ningún escándalo.

-Vamos! Eso es todo lo que vas a decirle a tu hermano la primera vez que lo vez después de tanto tiempo!

Con el rostro contorsionándose rápidamente por la crispación, Ino se olvidó del miedo inicial en alguna parte recóndita de su cerebro y dejó salir el temperamento del que era tan conocida.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había impactado una sonora cachetada en el rostro impoluto y terso del rubio que tenía en frente. El sonido resonó audiblemente en el reducido espacio que no le costó identificar como alguno de los muchos depósitos del hospital.

-Maldito desgraciado-

Susurró entre dientes, sin un ápice se arrepentimiento en su sistema.

El hombre se llevó una mano enguantada a la mejilla afectada y la fulminó severamente con la mirada, sin embargo no tomó ninguna represalia por tal acción. La dejó despotricar todo lo que deseaba en su contra, consciente de que no había poder humano que la callara antes de que ella misma se quedara sin insultos que dedicarle.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Has perdido práctica hermanita-

La burla no le pareció nada graciosa a la rubia que simplemente le dedicó una mirada mortal antes de preguntar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí después de todo lo que provocaste?!- Su rostro perdió color por unos segundos antes de agregar desesperada- Acaso piensas volar este lugar también?! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya yo-

-Cálmate ¿Quieres?- El hombre se masajeaba las sienes con impaciencia mientras hablaba- Siempre tienes que ser tan neurótica ¿verdad? No estoy aquí por nada de lo que te estas imaginando- La observó con fijeza una vez logró apaciguar sus nervios- Aunque si tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace unas semanas ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?-

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Ino, sin embargo se sobrepuso a la misma velocidad con que la ira volvió a circular por sus venas.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo?...

-No te importa- Respondió lo más cortante que pudo y con la furia desbordando su tono.

-Me enteré que tuviste que adelantar el parto porque..-

-Porque mi psicótico hermano decidió explotar el lugar donde estaba pasando una agradable velada-

Completó en su lugar sumamente encolerizada- ¡Eres un bastardo enfermo! ¡Por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi hijo y muero aplastada por toneladas de cemento!-

La tomó de los hombros deteniendo su diatriba de acusaciones y encarándola con una de las miradas más serias que le había visto poner al rubio, Ino no tuvo más remedio que simplemente devolverle la mirada. Sus siempre vivaces ojos celestes se habían enturbiado en un color tan intenso que la mujer no tuvo más remedio que pasmarse por el pedido implícito de ''silencio y escucha''

-Yo no fui-

Esas simples palabras desequilibraron su mundo por segundos y la hicieron flotar de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste. Qué haya estado allí no significa necesariamente que hubiera tenido que ser yo el que ocasionara todo ese desastre-Explicó en tono acusador- Aún tengo códigos, por si te interesa saber. Y no está entre mis planes cargarme como enemigos a los dueños de la ciudad de Konoha, si me lo preguntas-

Ino abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber exactamente que decir respecto a lo escuchado. Arrugó el ceño, desconfiada. No podía venir tan campantemente y esperar que le creyera con una explicación tan escueta. Aunque siendo justos, tampoco lo había visto efectuar todo aquello por lo que lo había acusado.

De todas maneras se permitió dudar de su versión. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-

El otro rodo los ojos exasperado, pidiendo paciencia al cielo. La rubia continuó diciendo.

-Porque déjame decirte que tengo más razones para NO creerte que para hacerlo-

Deidara asumió una postura totalmente seria por lo que diría.

-Por tu amiga rosada, lo único que te queda es creerme-

.

* * *

Chan chan...

Capítulo largo e iba a ser mas largo pero no podia poner todo lo que tenía pensado sin cortarlo en una parte demasiado... Importante. Le hubiese quitado continuidad y me dije, mejor reservo lo mas candente para el proximo capi.( u.u)

Tengo una nueva compu de la que estoy enamorada y hace mas facil mi trabajo de escribir asi que no duden que vuelvo enseguida con la conti. Aunque esta vez si q me tarde, ya no es como mis actualizaciones anteriores que tardaban meses enteros (y no es por querer justificarme tampoco) pero he tenido muuuuuucho trabajo estas últimas semanas festivas. Soy decoradora de eventos y ultimamente a la gente se le ha dado por querer casarse o festejar reuniones en navidad y año nuevo y que puedo decir, en serio tuve mucho trabajo. Pero ya estoy libre de nuevo y pude dedicarme a mi gran pasión de lleno. Además en compensación el capi es bastante largo :)

Con este capi comienza el atolladero y nuestros personajes se las van a ver negras, ya ha sido mucho dulce de leche por todas partes ( aunq tampoco quiero decir que le voy a sacar los toques dulzones del todo- soy una blandaaa-)

muchas gracias por sus follows y favs (creo q hasta ahora no los he agradecido) :P

Y los comentarios tbn por supuesto, en especial a S.A por su lindo comentario. Y como no tiene cuenta m toca reaponderle aquí. Es uno de mis reviews favoritos porq lo leí justo cuando estaba pensando q quizás estaba torciendo demasiado el caracter de sasuchan XD y ya me estaba saliendo algo occ, pero luego leo el comentario y q una lectora piense exactament lo contrario, me dio bastante satisfacción. Me hace pensar en q estoy yendo por buen camino ya q me encantan las historias donde se trabaja con los personajes sin cambiar su esencia.

Infinitas gracias por su apoyo y muy feliz año nuevo para todos!

Y feliz navidad atrazado :P

Muchos abrazos! Y voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, sugerencias o críticas constructivas. Son una gran motivación para escribir más rápido!


End file.
